


Black Wolflord Vs Trimūrti Persephonemai

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Black Wolflord [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Awesome, Bad Humor, Biological Weapons, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Chemical Weapons, Child Loss, Children, Children of Characters, Comedy, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crazy, Cynical, Cynicism, Daikaiju, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Dark and Edgier, Depressing, Depression, Determination, Deus Ex Machina, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Science, Dying moment of Awesome, Eldritch, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Fantasy, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fridge Horror, Future, Future Fic, Gallows Humor, Gen, Giant monsters, Gore, Hard Science, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heartwrenching, Heroic Sacrifice, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Military Background, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, Insanity, Irony, Kaiju, Killed Off For Real, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Long Shot, Loss, Loss of Control, Love, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Low Fantasy, Mad Science, Magical Realism, Major Character Injury, Maybe Magic Maybe Mudane, Mechanics, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mercenaries, Metaphors, Military, Military Science Fiction, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Motifs, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Near Death, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Nihilism, One Shot, Optimism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Plants, Plot Devices, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Pyrrhic Victory, Realistic, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Canon, References to Depression, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Some Humor, Souls, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Suspension, Symbolism, Tearjerker, Tears, Technobabble, Technological Kink, Technology, Terrorism, Terrorists, Theories, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Trauma, Vehicles, Violence, WMG, Way Too Much Information, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Women Being Awesome, Woobie, Wordcount: Over 50.000, info dump, tragic monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 85,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: "Monsters are born too tall, too strong, too heavy—that is their tragedy."— Ishiro HondaMonsters aren't born the way that they are... but are made. Made of what they are.  Made of what they are by the circumstances that were beyond their control that have created them, turning and transforming them of what they are, turning and transforming them into monsters, monsters that were created by tragedy, monsters of tragedy...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Black Wolflord [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576450
Comments: 16
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA_R52-zAoQ&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9))**

**Alert Level 1: Issued when any scientific, geological, meteorological, or psychological evidence, except for physical evidence, of ULTIMA BEOWOLF'S activity has been confirmed.**

**Alert Level 2: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF'S physical activity, such as voice and movement has been confirmed.**

**Alert Level 3: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF has appeared.**

**Alert Level 4: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF would certainly land on a specific site in REMNANT.**

**REMNANT CONTINENT AGENCY: SPECIAL DISASTER RESEARCH COMMITTEE**

* * *

**4 YEARS AGO... HOURS AFTER THE BLACK WOLFLORD'S FIRST ATTACK AND DEATH...**

It was now currently night-time after both the Black Wolflord's rampage through the upper part of the Industrial District and its death when Weiss use the Tempest Destroyer to take the Black Wolflord with her to the grave in the darkness of the abyss hours ago, almost a day ago, but it was most definitely hours ago. Both the technicians and military troops from both the Kingdom of Vale and Atlas were not only doing multiple rescue operations and searching for any survivors, either human or faunus, who have manage to survived the Black Wolflord's rampage has been undertaking, but were also currently scouting and surveying the area to see of how much seriously damage it received, to see of how seriously affected it was by the Dust radiation leftover from the Black Wolflord's rampage, and to see of how high cost is going to be in order to repair the upper part of the Industrial District. All while that was going on, news reporters from different agencies were covering the story and outline of the ruins that was created and left behind by the Black Wolflord's rampage through the upper part of the Industrial District hours ago.

"The Black Wolflord has been killed by Weiss Schnee when she used a classified weapon that was created during the final stages of the Second Great War." Cyril Ian reporting and was now covering the story for VNN. "The destructive power discharged by the weapon was used by Weiss Schnee has killed both herself and the Black Wolflord with her, along with the secret of creating the Ultima Bomb and this classified weapon. Emergency precaution issued in the western part of the Industrial District have been called off hours ago, but the upper part of the Industrial District remained closed off. While both Valese and Atlesian troops and robots are searching and rescuing any sights of survivors, examination residual Dust radiation and gathering of radioactive items has been undertaking. The upper part of an area that is part of the City of Vale demolish by the Black Wolflord... looked more like a ghost town now. This part of the City of Vale, rebuilted with the most modern technology after the Second Great War, is destroyed in one night. This is VNN Reporter Cyril Ian reporting in the City of Vale..."

As one of the scientists that was wearing an Level A Radioactive Agent Hazmat Suit was searching in one of the small areas of what was left of the upper part of the Industrial District, he have suddenly spotted and notice something on one of the beams that belong to one of the now destroyed buildings in the area before he decide to take a closer look and check of what it is exactly. So when he walk over to the beam before he took a closer look and see of what it is exactly, he saw that it was a piece of dead black-colored shredded scaled skin tissue that was about no bigger than the size of your nails on your thumbs. Immediately after checking of what it is, he took out a pair of his scienctific tweezers tong and peeled off the now dead skin tissue off of the beam before he lift it into the air, signalling to one of them that he have found something on it, and another Level A Radioactive Agent Hazmat Suit-wearing scientist came to him with an cylinder-shaped glass tube he was carrying in his hand before he put the piece of dead skin into the glass container as he told him. "I found some dead skin of unknown identification. Probably from the Black Wolflord."

Once that was done, the two Level A Radioactive Agent Hazmat Suit-wearing scientists then resume looking, searching and gathering any radioactive items they find and looking to see if there were anymore of these unknown dead skins around this area or are in the other areas of former upper part of the Industrial District.

Unknown to them, however, a trio of disguised paramilitary soldiers, who were disguised as one of the Valese and Atlesian soldiers helping around in the area and are working for a paramilitary branch of a Mistralian scientific corporation constanting of 4 enterprises that are based in the Kingdom of Mistral called Bio-General, as one of them picked up another sample of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells and put it into a container box as he closed it before he pull down his Protective filter mask and spoke to himself.

"はい. 黒狼の細胞を手に入れた." (Okay. We got the Black Wolflord's cells.) The first Bio-General paramilitary soldier said to himself in Mistrialian about this and gestured to one of his other 2 colleagues with an thumb-up, give a thumb-up back to him. However, they were noticed and spotted by another pair of two Level A Radioactive Agent Hazmat Suit-wearing scientists and one of them shouted to the trio of disguised paramilitary soldiers.

"Hey, you are in the closed area!"

The first Bio-General paramilitary soldier quickly picked up the container box holding the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells and hung right it under his shoulder just as several Valese and Atlesian troops and robots came into the closed area and took over for the pair of two Level A Radioactive Agent Hazmat Suit-wearing scientists of handling the three of them. The trio of Bio-General paramilitary soldiers immediately ripped off their respective filter masks right off of their faces, seeing that their cover is now blown, and fired their assault rifles, shooting their assault rifles at several of both the Valese and Atlesian troops and Atlesian Knights, immediately killing about a couple of Valese and Atlesian troops, distracting them. Seeing that their cover is now blown, the first Bio-General paramilitary soldier immediately use this to their advantage and told his other 2 colleagues in Mistrialian. "戻ってきて! ここからクリアしましょう!" (STAY BACK! LET'S CLEAR OUT OF HERE!)

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H9tNeI1N5Q&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=6))

The trio of Bio-General paramilitary soldiers then instantly made a break for it in the opposite direction, causing several Valese and Atlesian troops and robots to chased after the three of them. The trio of Bio-General paramilitary soldiers ran down the route between the ruins of the buildings and debris of pieces on the ground they were taking, twisting and turning at every corners they were running in, as the several of Valese and Atlesian troops and Atlesian Knights were chasing after them through the route they were running in. 2 of the trio of Bio-General paramilitary soldiers turn around and shot their assault rifle, shooting a couple more of the Valese and Atlesian troops down and taking out an Atlesian Knight out when its head was ripped off by one of the bullets they fired, before resuming running down the route they were taking. The trio kept on running before the first Bio-General paramilitary soldier took out a fragmented grenede and pull out its pin with his mouth.

"あなたが行く!!" (THERE YOU GO!!) The first Bio-General paramilitary soldier shouted in Mistrialian as he tossed the fragmented grenede behind him before it blew up, taking out a few more of the Valese and Atlesian troops and disabling a couple of more Atlesian Knights, all as he kept on running and quickly caught up with his 2 colleagues. They kept running until they made a turn and the trio enter an abandoned building, running down the flights of stairs when they enter it, with the Valese and Atlesian troops and robots still catching on their tail. The trio countine to run down the stairs in the abandoned building just as the Valese and Atlesian troops and Atlesian Knights fired their weapon at them, barely missing them with their shots of bullets until the third one of the trio of Bio-General paramilitary soldiers jumped off the last flight of stair and landed on the bottom floor before taking cover behind the stair and start shooting at the Valese and Atlesian troops and Atlesian Knights with his assault rifle, holding them off for his two colleagues. He holded them off at the stairs for a while with his assault rifle before the 3rd Bio-General paramilitary soldier made a run for it as troops fired a few rounds at him and ran into the hallway as the Valese and Atlesian troops and Atlesian Knights chased after him, thinking that he will lead them to his other two colleagues when he catch up to them, passing by two counters, and enter into the hallway chasing after the third Bio-General paramilitary soldier... all before the two other Bio-General paramilitary soldiers popped up from inside of those 2 same counters as the second Bio-General paramilitary soldier shouted out to them in Mistrialian.

"やあ! ここを見て!!" (HEY GUYS! LOOK HERE!!)

Catching the Valese and Atlesian troops and Atlesian Knights by surprised and off guard, the first and second Bio-General paramilitary soldiers immediately let loose bullets of Anti-Aura Armor-Piercing rounds from their assault rifles upon them when they are distracted and start shooting at the Valese and Atlesian troops and Atlesian Knights with their weapons, mowing them down, killing all of the Valese and Atlesian troops and destroying the Atlesian Knights chasing after them with their firing rounds.

After they finished taking out them, the two Bio-General paramilitary soldiers jumped out of the counter as the third Bio-General paramilitary soldier joined up with them and told them in Mistrialian. "いい加減にして! 出て行く! いい加減にして!" (COME ON! Move out! Come on!)

The trio of Bio-General paramilitary soldiers ran down through the hallway until they enter the currently-abandoned subway tunnel. Once they have made into the abandon tunnel, the trio stopped their running, thinking that the coast is clear and getting out of the tunnel safely to avoid being detected, and they start walking down the subway tunnel that was currently abandoned, conversing with each other.

However, unknown to them, a Male Vacuian Golden Retriever Faunus mercenary agent with military-graded 4 prosthesis limbs that consisted of a pair of prosthesis arms and prosthesis running blades legs, who is only known by his nickname: GVB89, was hiding behind one of the pillars on the opposite side of the abandoned subway tunnel with a pistol equipped with a suppressor in his right hand and was waiting for the trio of Bio-General agents to come down into the abandoned subway tunnel with the metal box containing the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells for him before he step out of the shadow right behind the pillar and aimed his gun before then immediately ambushed them, shooting them all down, sniping them down with just one shot each from his sound-suppressor pistol, easily killing off the trio of Bio-General agents with ease with his weapon.

Seeing that they were now dead by his hands, he jumped over the railing on the side of the abandoned subway tunnel he was on, ran across the rails, and instantly leap over the railing, landing onto the opposite side of the abandoned subway tunnel, before he moved one of the body over with his leg and retrieve his objective, stealing the metal box containing the Black Wolflord's dead skin cell, as he lifted off of the floor with its gripping handle. He look at the now dead bodies on the floor in silence before he said one sentence in Vytalese. "Kiss you later."

GVB89 then immediately fled the scene with the metal box, running down the tunnel with his objective target in his hand for his private contractors and escape the abandoned subway tunnel in order to avoid of being detected, running faster than the average person thanks to his running blades legs and he left neither shoeprint nor footprint behind because of that.

* * *

GVB89 was currently traveling on an Vacuian former Dust tanker ship that was converted and which was owned by his private contractors, who were the Vacuian Institude of Biotechnology, a research institude that was created during the Second Great War, that was traveling through the surface waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea and was heading toward the one of few established cities in the Kingdom of Vacuo, which was established during the Second Great War, taking the metal box containing the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells to his private contractors.

* * *

It was currently the final part of the night before the coming twilight of dawn, which meant that it was still dark outside of the houses and buildings that the people who were living in the Kingdom of Vacuo, in a city that was located on north-eastern part of the kingdom called Yawm Wiladat Jadida.

Hope you enjoy the night here in Yawm Wiladat Jadida and the rest in the Kingdom of Vacuo while it last because I hope you like heat strokes that you might get during the hot parts of the day!

Anyway. A biotechnology scientist and genetic engineer who is a male Altesian human with black hair whose specialized is in botany, the study of plants like either trees or flowers or grasses, and microbiology, the study of microorganism like either single cells or cell colonies or those lacking cells, named Doctor Onyx Orpheus Demeterius, washed his face with his towel in the house's bathroom and put on his tie with his suit jacket in his left arm. His only daughter and the only child that he had, Kore Eurydice Junior Demeterius, who is a half Altesian and half Vacuian spider faunus that is around 18 years old, climb down the stair in her pajama and saw her father getting ready for his work in the bathroom before she spoke and ask him. "Where are you going at this time of the night?"

"I have to go to the lab. I got a call." Onyx said, answering his daughter's question, as he came out of the bathroom and told her while he put on his jacket. "A box of unidentified cells have just arrived. They'll have to be quickly frozen."

With that, he left to the car.

* * *

Onyx and Kore were now driving on the sandy road, which was curved out of sands, toward Vacuian Institude of Biotechnology in their off-road car, with Kore driving the car after she have quickly change out from her pajama and got dressed due to the fact that her father is... well, let's just say he not exactly the type to able drive safely, before the biotechnology scientist then spoke to his spider faunus daughter. "You didn't really have to come with me."

"It's quite all right." Kore said with a smile. "You know you can't do anything without me."

Onyx look at his daughter and back to the road before Kore gave a kind smile to her father as the twilight of dawn was now beginning...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkiZWrWHUxw&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=2))

It was now in the morning in the city of Yawm Wiladat Jadida, it was blistering with activity and life as it was currently the rush hours at this time of the day in the city as the inhabitants of the city were now awake from their and were heading to their jobs.

At the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology, Onyx and Kore were walking around the site with the director, who is the one running the institude, before the female spider faunus told her father.

"I'm going up to the lab, all right?" Kore said. Onyx nodded in understandment to his only child and daughter as the female spider faunus climb up the stairs and head to the lab.

They watch her go up the stair in silence before the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology's own director resume speaking to Onyx.

"Van hucreyên çermê mirî yên şikestî, hucreyên çerm ên mirî yên Black Wolflord, bi agahdariya ji bo endazyariya me ya genetîkî re dewlemend in." (These shred dead skin cells, the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells, are rich with information for our genetic engineering.) The Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology's director said to Onyx in Vacuian. "Lê ew neynikên heman cewherî dê goştê xwemal hebin, ne ku ji bo genimê we be ku hûn wêneyê giştan eşkere bikin." (But those same cells would have been mere flesh if it weren't for your genius in clarifying them the entire picture.) He said, praising him, as they walk along the institute.

"Na, hûn li laboratûara çêtirîn a li devera ku ez hez dikim li wir bimînim ji min re peyda dike" (No, you provide to me with the best laboratory in the area where I love to live in.) Onyx said in Vacuian humblingly to the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology's director as they continue to walk around in the area of the institute. They walk toward the director's office and enter the room before sitting down on the couches in the room as they resume speaking.

"Di vê serdestiyê de, pargîdaniyên axê yên li vir bingeha hebin an na dewlemend in ji ber ku Dust bixwe ne." (In this kingdom, the dust companies either based here or not are wealthy because of the Dust itself.) The director said in Vacuian, speaking to him about it. "Lê em nekarin hergav ji wan ve girêdayî bin, ku îsbat kiriye ku ji êrîşa Black Wolflord a ser Bajarê Vale re hate diyar kirin. Pêdivî ye ku em rêyek bibînin ku zeviyek ziravî mîna vî deverê di nav xwarinên zer de veguherînin." (But we cannot depend on them forever, which is proven to be the case by the Black Wolflord's attack on City of Vale. We must find a way to transform an arid area like this place into a granary of foods.)

"...Keça min, Kore, serfiraz kir ku celebek nû ya genim ji hucreyên genim û kaktusê derbas bike." (...My daughter, Kore, has succeeded in crossbreeding a new type of wheat from wheat and cactus cells.) Onyx said in Vacuian to the director as he explained it to him. "Ev genim dikare li çolê mezin bibe. Ger em agahiyên genetîkî yên xwe-reproductasyonê ji hucreyên çermê mirî yên Black Wolflord re zêde bikin, heke ew xwedan hizrên xwe-hilberînê wekî teorîzekirinê bin, dê nebatek bêserûber hilweşîner bidawî bibe." (This wheat can grow into the desert. If we add the self-reproductive genetic informations from the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells, if they have self-reproductive abilities as theorized, an indestructible super plant will have been completed.)

"Baş. Wê hingê, Vytalese û Mistrialian wê bêne mirin. Helwestên wan her du dahatirên mezin ên hilberîner ên cîhanê dê werin hilweşandin û berbiçav kirin." (Good. Then, the Vytalese and Mistrialian will be mortified. Their positions as both of the largest cereal exporters in the world will be shaken and challenged.) The director said in Vacuian with a tone of confidence in his voice before he let out a haughty laughter at this as Onyx nodded in agreement with him. However, their small meeting was shooking _literally_ off, interrupted and cut off short, when the entirely of the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology was suddenly shooken with a short quake when they heard a explosion suddenly out of no where, taking them by shock. The biotechnology scientist instantly got up from the sofa the moment that he heard the explosion before the director immediately went over to his desk as emergency alarm system went off and press the button as he ask his personal assistance of what was going on in concern. "Çi qewimî? Kêşe çîye?!" (What happened? What's wrong?!)

"Kedkar bombe kiriye!" (The laboratory has been bombed!)

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JgUZXQOy8Q&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=4))

The moment that he heard that report, Onyx instantly bolted out right of the room and out of the building. The various scientists who were working inside of laboratory were pouring and rushing out of it with important genetic information and equipment that they can carried in their hands, all as the genetic engineer raced toward the now bombed laboratory building before he was stopped by one of the other scientist, just as the director came to inspect the damage and see if anyone was hurt as he ask around of what exactly transpired, and spoke to him in Vacuian. "Divê hûn ne li vir bin, doktor! Hucreyên çerm ên mirî yên Black Wolflord hatine hilweşandin, ew nuha bêkêr in!" (You shouldn't be here, doctor! The Black Wolflord's dead skin cells have been destroyed, they are useless now!)

"Kore li ku ye?" (Where's Kore?) Onyx asked in concern. Seeing his lack of response and unable to come up with an answer on his face, the biotechnology scientist redoubled his effort as he sprinted right into the bomb building with heedless abandon to his own well-being due to his paternal instinct as he went into the building.

"PROFESOR!" (PROFESSOR!)

Once he got into the building, he rushed through it to see where his daughter was at until he stopped when he came to site of what exactly happen and enter the room. Onyx looked around the room and survey the damage caused by the explosion in the room, with ceiling still crumbling and a mini-explosion suddenly occurring, before he turn around and saw the dead body of Kore laying right on the cold tiles of the floor with her two favorite flowers, a Flower of Hades and a Red Rose, laying right next to her. He was shocked and horrified by what he saw. "KORE!"

He look at the horrific damage done to Kore's dead body by the explosion. Her right hand and left foot were missing, her body was covered with burns and scars that litter it while various pieces and fragments from stones puncture right through her body at various point, and her dead body was broken and battered, as the sheer force caused by the blast of the explosion would have send her flying right into the shelf, killing almost instantly, and cause her fall to right onto the floor, causing her two favorite flowers to fall next to her. Even if she did have manage to survived the blast of the explosion with her aura, Kore wouldn't have been alive for much longer anyway. This what have made Onyx heartbroken by the sight of his spider faunus daughter's dead body, as he knew that either ways, Kore would still died from either of those ways, and he couldn't do anything about it. Which broke his heart knowing it and he was distraught with sadness by this...


	2. Part 1

**4 YEARS LATER...**

It was four years after Kore's unfortunately death by unexpected bombing in the laboratory. Despite extensive investigation into the scene to solved of who was the culprit behind the bombing by a investigation team sent by the Vacuo council and the various theories of who was behind it, most likely being Bio-General as the culprit who was behind it, since they were a rival in the now booming biotechnology industrial as they were one of them only big enough to match them and were willing enough to use any sort of underhanded method that would get people killed, there was just no evidence to support behind the mysterious identity of who was the culprit exactly behind the bombing and the case remained closed unsolved to this day. Soon after Kore's death and burial next to her decreased mother's own grave, Onyx resigned from Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology, distaughted by his own spider faunus daughter and only child that he have its death and unwilling to continue his research, before he relocated to a small house that he've converted into his own personal lab beside a lake called Lake Rosaria that was located in the northern and greener part of the Kingdom of Vacuo, where he took care of Kore's remaining Flowers of Hades and Red Roses on his own.

However, what made Kore's death rather unusually in one key seemingly-unrelated detail is that soon after her death, both the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells that Vale have found and the scientist who have found that same piece of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells mysterious disappear, suddenly gone out of thin air and without a trace. The Vale's investigation team are still searching for his whereabout and the case remained to be open.

After the bombing incident at the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology, the director retired from his position due to that incident and a new director was voted in and install. The lab of the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology was rebuild after that sudden incident that haunted everyone's mind and memories, especially haunting since it is just 2 years after Second Great War has ended when it happen.

The year was now 96 AGW, set one year after the Black Wolflord's second attack and rampage on the City of Vale that damage the western Commercial Distract. While the damage and the devastation to the western part of the Commercial Distract of the City of Vale from its second rampage wasn't as extensive and devastating as its first attack and rampage on the upper part of Industrial District of the City of Vale, which was partly thanks to the intervention of the 4 XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks distracting and Super XCPV-1 distracting it and holding it off on its own before it met its demise from its opponent, and devastation of the devastating effects from the radioactive fallout wasn't as widespead or damaging like the first one with only most of it being concentrated exactly right in the middle of the west part of it being affected from its rampage and the death tolls of people trying to evacuate from the area not being as high as the first one and estimate of being only about around 530,270 fatalities and about 1,305,020 injuries, which was unfortunate, but more live would have been lost if it weren't thanks to fast response time of both the emergency units and the Hunters along with the warning system and thanks to their combine effort to keep the death toll to a bare minimum as much as possible, the Black Wolflord's second attack on the City of Vale and its rampage through the center areas in the western Commercial Distract still hurt and hit hard on the capital city of the Kingdom of Vale with an negative impact on it as it hurt its economy and business due to loss of those same areas that were located in the center of the western part of the Commercial Distract, causing people to lose their jobs, forcing some of them to moved to somewhere to find a job, which hurt the companies that are based in the city since they needed those same people, sending the City of Vale into a deeper depression that resulted from the Black Wolflord's first attack and rampage. This was one of the main reasons why the human population that were living on the island of Menagerie have suddenly received an minor boost in numbers from this, which have strengthen the economy and culture of Kuo Kuana, while the faunus citizens of Kuo Kuana warmly welcomed the newcomers since they can sympathized of the reason they came and what cause them to move here.

When Gundy have heard that his sister Cho and the man who rescue him from his crew's drifting fishing boat Razz were killed and are now dead when the Black Wolflord stomp one of its paw near the spot they were hiding behind before a pulse that came from it fried and killed them, he completely and utterly swore vengeance on enormous Grimm. While Kotaka decide to moved back to his home island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, since he already knew that the council of the four Kingdoms of Remnant wanted to use his knowledge again against the massive Grimm if it ever break out of its imprisonment and he knew that his home village needed more people with hunter trainings to defend their ancestor's home island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku. The situation get more worse as the Mistral council themselves were trying to control and rein in the companies and unions that were based in the Kingdom of Mistral, trying to restraint and regulate their products and controls, but they were barely having any luck with that.

Speaking about the aforementioned strengthen of Kuo Kuana's economy and culture above it before that, this have bring us rather nicely, to said the least about it, to the positive effects of the Black Wolflord's second attack on the City of Vale and the benefit & impact that it had caused: Thanks to the overwhelming success of the XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks of distracting and going against the Black Wolflord which they did well against, the XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks Series was deemed a success and so as an result of this, the concept of the XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks and the idea behind them were further refined and tweak, modifying and altering them, making adjustment and tweaking them, improving and developing the concept and idea, all until the XCPV-MC ( **M** aser **C** annon) Tank was born and unveiled and when the XCPV-MC Tanks MP ( **M** ass **P** roduction) Type have rolled off the assembly line and were deployed to the various important key locations for humanity, like either a city or military bases, in order to guard and protect them against the Creatures of Grimm in case if they get sudden attack and holding the line against them from trying to get into them while the hunters do their jobs and pick the Grimms off, they were immediately proved to be an immediate success, proving to be equally successful and effective for their roles, as they were able to cut down multiple of Grimms of a incoming horde easily with a single shooting Maser Beam from their cannons, killing a Grimm that would have give even one or a few teams of Hunters trouble in a single shot, or even served as deterrent against larger Grimms like a Goliath, a Wyvern, or a Leviathan, just to name a few, which have really helped the Hunters a lot since they didn't to spend as much energy or time of just protecting one important location and allowed more of them to head out and protect the other villages and settlements that were not as protected as well. And for the Super XCPV-1, it has already engaged a Goliaths a few time for testing purposes and faced them in battle and manage to defeat them before it was send to engaged the Black Wolflord during its second attack on the City of Vale. Despite its rather disappointing performance against the Black Wolflord, since its weapons wasn't able to do any damage the Black Wolflord in its fight, something which that they have at least expected, it have exceeded its role in its mission of holding it off all in order for Professor Kotaka to create the device and put it into a machine and its performance of its own previous engagement against with the aforementioned Goliaths beyond expectations, giving its overall performance against giant Grimms (aside from the Black Wolflord) a massive and resounding success beyond expectations and proving the concept to be sound, allowing the team behind the research and development of the Super XCPV-1 to further improving it, further refining and developing it into the Super XCPV-1 Mass Production-Types, proving to be a successful, causing the giant-sized robots that protected the various cities, especially the ones dotting around the coasts, to be replaced (through some at a slower pace of speed than others) from their intended roles by them due to not only for being somewhat of impractical designs in first place but also because they were still Dust-powered, something that the four kingdom's militaries, especially Atlas, can't risked using if the Black Wolflord was ever to reappear, and they were immediately but yet quietly retired and withdraw from active services, causing them to be either resigned and relegated into roles as backup just in case, send to the scrapyards, or be pressed into civilian services for more mundane duties and jobs like either construction or helping ships to dock for example, through all of the commanders that have a Super XCPV-1 Mass Production-Types under their command were strictly reminded of not using them to personally chase after and dealing with your own most hated nemesis since it is both publicly embarrassing, being an waste of time and money, and abused and misuse of power (The Atlas council is looking at you Cordovin despite you being, well, technically dead now).

However, the Energy Shield Technology was forced to be omitted from the mass production variant of it since the Energy Shield Technology was still a new and recently technology that was just recently developed, so it still needed to be research and experimented. Speaking about the forced omitting of the Energy Shield Technology from the mass production variant of Super XCPV-1, this have brought me rather nicely about the tropic of the Energy Shield Technology, allowing to me to explain to you about the origin and the history of the Energy Shield Concept and Technology from its beginning, and so that meant going back in time: The origin of the Energy Shield Concept and the fundamental basic and underlying chief principles that is both the necessary key foundation and the critical essential barebones that make it and the basis of it work actually date back to about to the year of 60 AGW. Which to give you a estimate and an point of reference, was about 36 years right before at this point of the story, 31 years preceding the first appearance of the (assuming) first Black Wolflord itself, and 20 prior to the disasterous competition and tournament event that was the 40th Vytal Fall of Beacon that resulted in the Fall of Beacon and the start of the Second Great War. The year that saw the creations of the four necessary parts that would be the Amity Colosseum being finally finished and complete after 20 plus years of painstaking work and development before they were finally put together to created and formed the floating colosseum that was to be given the name of the Amity Colosseum, in honor of the person who was involved in the signing of the First Vytal Treaty at the end of the First Great War, and it was the same year that the Vytal Festival was officially renamed from the Vytal Festival to the Vytal-Amity Tournment Festival (the offical name of the Vytal Festival) and was given nicknames of either the New Vytal Festival or the Neo Vytal Festival, since it was a completely new and different from the old one. The man who created and invented the idea behind the Energy Shield and Energy Shield Concept itself was a Native Atlesian professional engineer and inventor named Rotmann D. Twerg, who oversaw the ten plus years development project of the four necessary pieces for the creation of the Amity Colosseum due to numerous unexpected problems that have arose during their creation that purge the project and slow it down for over the ten years. He was already famous at that time for his discovery of Hard-Light Dust, the invention and creation of that exact type of Dust, 20 years prior to the completion of the Amity Colosseum for the use of protecting humans and faunus settlements with a forcefield, mainly out of a desire to protect the settlement from Creatures of Grimm attack and decreased the amount of Hunters that were needed and death by Creatures of Grimm attacks due him being a son of a soldier that was his father who fought in the First Great War. Despite the great success of his Hard-Light Dust creation that enjoyed with its used on multiple types of transportations, weaponry, human settlements, and even in the Amity Colosseum that he have oversaw as a form of protection against attacks with its defensive forcefield and can be even for attacks thanks to the laser-like projectiles that it can create has made him accomplish professorial engineer, Rotmen was utterly dissatisfied by the results of his discovery and invention, due to the sole fact that the Hard-Light Forcefield needed the Hard-Light Dust necessary for it to work in the first place. It was a particular flaw, it was this sole flaw alone, that he found detestable, something that he hated the most. As he was a man who believe and fear that Dust itself will one day become useless, since not only because he knew that it was a nonrenewable energy source, therefore knowing that it will run out one day, something that he was quite aware of, and the cost amounts of the process to creating and refining Dust, but mainly because he believe that one day, humanity will faced against a opponent, a Creature of Grimm probably, that they have never faced before that would cause Dust to becoming useless against this opponent. Most people who found the idea and the concept that Dust becoming useless, particular the mere idea of against a opponent that they never seen before, completely funny and laughable to them (especially for the rich and the traditionalist) at the time. This was the main reason of why often everyone, both his enemy and friends alike, have mocked and laughed at Rotmen for, since it sounded like such a ridiculous idea to think about, as they didn't take the mere idea of it seriously to think that anyone was actually that serious enough to think about it, but that was because they find the idea of it so laughable since using something else without using Dust as its source so radically different from anything before it, a different way of thinking, at the time just to remind you. Nonetheless, he preverse and held firm in his belief, due to being the determinate yet stubborn professional engineer that he was, one who search for the most effective and efficient solution to overcome the problem, he continue to think about and toy with the idea of a forcefield that didn't need to use Dust as its source, but he didn't make much process on the idea, as he scrapped one idea after the other when he've found one fatal flaw after the other, he continue to think about the idea all in his head... all until, just about when he was ready to put those thoughts on hold due to a job assignment that he was assigned that would become the Amity Colosseum in the next decade, when an idea that seem to either came up to him or pop up into his mind, when he have thought of the idea of what if you could use a strong rapid-accelerating electromagnetic field that was generate to repeal the electrical force created by kinetic energy of the force by using it slow down its momentum, therefore nullified and neglect the kinetic energy of the attack, like a forcefield since that the forces that are both holding atoms together and pushing them apart are electromagnetic in nature while kinetic and electric are just energy in different forms after remembering a talk with a old friend of his who was a physicist and since he already knew Remnant was generating its own electromagnetic field in its core to protect its surface from particles like how Aura is generated from the Soul to protect the individual, so he knew that it could work even through it is only a just unproven theory of his, and that have made him constantly speculate about the idea in his mind while he was doing his job that he was assign to, developing the idea and basic of how it would work and forming it in the back of his brain that would slowly become the first and original concept for the Energy Shield for over the next decade while he was overseeing the construction project of the 4 pieces that would become the Amity Colosseum. So when the Amity Colosseum was finally completed in the year of 60 AGW, Rotmen resume working on his idea that he thought of over in his mind a decade prior, writing the first and original concept of the Energy Shield of how it would work in theorical terms that he thought of all those years during his work on the Amity Colosseum on paper, before he then further refining and developing the Energy Shield concept until he have deem it perfect and patent the idea and concept of the Energy Shield before he have finally publish his idea of the Energy Shield concept, the basic of it, and how it would exactly work in a book called The Basic of a Working Energy Shield, or known more famously as, How To Make A Force-Field Without Using Dust, in which this is where he first give the term and dub this idea the "Energy Shield". Still, he was ridicule by almost everyone, both his rivals and allies, for believing of such a laughable idea... until the Second Great War and the Black Wolflord's raid on the upper part of Industrial District where Rotmen have gotting the last mocking laugh at the critics and people who have mocked him for his belief and believing in and fearing such a ridiculous idea when the laughable and ridicule idea that he've believe in have suddenly became the terrifying reality of their world now. This cause humanity to received a massive dose of reality check from the entire world of Remnant that shook the entire foundation of what Dust has build upon. When he have received the words that the Black Wolflord has attacked and destroyed the upper part of Industrial District along with the part of the Vale and Atlesian Army that were sent to protect it with it, Rotmen has realized that his worst fears has now became one of the many truths of reality. Receiving and hearing about this shocking news have now made him even more determinate now to find a way of more effective and efficient solutions of using a electromagnetic field energy shield to protect against and nullified the kinetic energy from incoming attack. So when he was told about the existence of the XPV Series Program by one of his graduated and former students when he or she have mention it to him, since it is been known for a fact that he have been known to show and expressed keen interests on renewable energy as an alternative source of energy, Rotmen realized that this program was the perfect project for him to be part of and he saw it as the perfect chance to use his Energy Shield idea, as he asked and requested the Atlas Council that he wanted to be a part of the XPV Series Program so that he can work on the projects and help develop them further, which Atlas Council have accepted due to his experience and exceptional skills, before he then use this to patch in and request his idea and concept for his Energy Shield along with a team to work on it to the different councils of the four kingdoms, which they immediately accepted, since they desire the need of a defensive forcefield for multiple of transports and settlement that was not powered by Dust as its source due to their nature now being useless against the Black Wolflord quickly became apparent during its first raid when its attacks easily pierce right through the Hard-Light Forcefield of Altasian Airships and so when they saw and heard Rotmen's Energy Shield idea and concept from Rotmen himself and was quite feasible of being develop and work on, they saw that this match of what they were looking for and, now knowing that this concept was actually feasible to work with after hearing it from him, immediately granted his request to allow him to create before giving him a team of scientists and engineer to develop and work on the Energy Shield Concept. It took Rotmen and his team over a few years of trial and errors for them to develop a working prototype, but they manage to succeed into creating the working prototype of Rotmen's Energy Shield. So on February 6, 94 AGW, nearly two years after the Black Wolflord's first appearance but 8 to 9 days before his 64th birthday and a year before the Black Wolflord's second attack on the City of Vale, they have tested out the first working prototype Energy Shield by shooting it with multiple of weapons and it manage to nullified the kinetic energy of the ammunitions' fired by the multitudes of weapons they have used that resulted in them in either falling down to the ground for the bullets and grenades due to the lack of kinetic energy that was needed for their momentum, harmlessly hitting its protective thin armor layer around it with utterly zero effect on it when they hit their target and were just send flying into a different direction than intended when they were deflect off of the armor after aforementioned harmless hits for the rockets, or even manage to slipped and went right around it for the laser and other types of beam-like projectiles, which prove that the concept of the Energy Shield worked and was sound as intended, before Rotmen decide to test out his now proven Energy Shield concept on a much larger scale for either transports or settlement like the four council wanted, which his team agreed on. And so on between February 14 to February 15, 94 AGW, on Rotmen's 64th birthday, they decide to use the lead ship of the _Blue_ -Class and the most famous of her class, the _Blue One_ , as a test subject for the larger-scale Energy Shield test, due to the lead ship of the _Blue_ -Class Battle-Airships being already old by airship standard before it was then modified and equipped the _Blue One_ with the prototype Energy Shield Generator, to see if the Energy Shield will work on transport before a couple of laser beams were then fired from a laser cannon were fired and the beams were warp around the _Blue One_ , proving it to be an resounding successful test. Rotmen was satisfied with the result that he been given and saw from the test, which was great enough for the Super XCPV-1 to be equipped with an Energy Shield Generator. The next year when the Black Wolflord somehow return and attack the City of Vale for the second time, Super XCPV-1 has manage to hold off against the Black Wolflord on its own for a while thanks to the Energy Shield before it perish when it met its end by the Black Wolflord's hands, but it manage to hold it off long enough for the final part of the Black Wolflord being sealed away in the boiling magma depth of Mount Vanguard to be completed and it couldn't have done it or accomplish such a feat without the Energy Shield being created thanks to him and his team, which made Rotmen satisfied by the result since it did of what it was suppose to do, but he knew that he is going to be busy for a while with his job since he knew that the Energy Shield concept and technology that he created from a mere thought that came into his mind over 44 years ago needed further improvement and development before it can become not only more powerful, but also more practical on cheater scale.

More good news is that they found at least another sample of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells on an I-beam that belong to the same building when the Black Wolflord plowed right through and destroyed it during its battle with the Super XCPV-1, through they are a complete and utter mystery when they are put under study of the world's most brilliant minds as scientists are left scratching their head of how the Black Wolflord's cells work exactly or why they didn't disperse into smoke like other Creature of Grimms would. What's more, every time that they find any sort of informations on then, all they could come emptyhanded as all of them were just all blanks, leaving them with more questions than answers of how these cells work than that they were started with in the first place.

However, due to the, rather justified, fears of the Black Wolflord would wake up and start breaking out of the volcano of its imprisoning seal, they created a entirely new warning alert system and a supercomputer that was build solely for this new warning alert system (... with a pretty _creative_ name): The Black Wolflord Warning Alert System, developed by the RLA (REMNANT LAND AGENCY) in collaboration with Remnant's most top of computer engineers, scientists, and programmer if it ever reawaken again, given it the secret codename "ULTIMA BEOWOLF". And they separate the Black Wolflord Warning Alert System into at least 4 levels of alert if the Black Wolflord have starting to show activity in its prison of Mount Vanguard:

"Alert Level 1: Issued when any scientific, geological, meteorological, or psychological evidence, except for physical evidence, of ULTIMA BEOWOLF'S activity has been confirmed."

"Alert Level 2: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF'S physical activity, such as voice and movement has been confirmed."

"Alert Level 3: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF has appeared."

"Alert Level 4: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF would certainly land on a specific landing site in REMNANT."

On an more unrelated note, there was something else, which just have start after the end of Second Great War, when between about a couple of hundred to at least under a quarter percent of people, relative to the density of the human and faunus populations in the various areas and locations that are living in comparatively speaking, have soon started and begun to suddenly notice something odd in various individuals, ranging from about over a couple to under a few dozen, that are started to being notice by people. These various yet unique individuals are able and have display the use of these powers like able either to summoning and shoot either an fire ball or an rods of lightnings from the palm of their hands, turn themselves completely invisible, the use of telekinesis, able to enhanced their abilities like either the abilities of their body or their aura or even their semblance, to hear and listen to the thinking thoughts or the feelings of one or more people, able to put up a sort of energy barrier and shield around themselves and other people, can communicate with each other people by using their mind, or are able to fired at least one or more beams made of energy from their hands whose colors correspond to the colors of their aura yet that the people that have felt them by those same individuals when in use by them said that the energy use by those same mysterious and paranormal powers didn't feel like they are aura at all and what make them even stranger is that, since they are also confirmed to be not semblance at all, they are not even connected to aura at all. So in order to understand these individuals who developed and have these sort of powers in their own lives now and them and their powers in better details and figure out of what they are, an aetiologist researching and examination team that was made up of the best psychologists, biologists, neurologists, and sociologists, was created and formed by the four kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo to studying, testing, exanimating, exploring, and analyzing them and their powers. After extensive amounts of studying and research datas collected from the testing and analyzation, some facts were found when it was reveal that the powers that these unique individuals have were in fact not connected to and are distincting different and separate from both the bodies or the auras of these individuals and the energy that are use for these individuals' powers are actually being created and emitted from right inside the mental parts of their mental minds, which means that they were, technically speaking, telepathically and making them psychic to about a certain amount of degrees. Since these individuals were by technically terms real-life psychic, the mental energy that were being created and coming from inside of their mind was dubbed "Psionic Energy" and their powers were called Psionic powers. As a result of these unimaginative names, the individuals who are using this energy coming from their to use their psionic powers were called Psionicers, a combination of the words Psionic and -er. However, since they were known and understood too little and only recently, this have resulted in the creation of the IPSEO, or the Interkingdom Psionic Science Exploitation Organization, to not only study them, but to help these individuals to how control and understand their psionic powers. This was the main reason of why Blake and Yang Xiao Long Belladonna took Aygül Rose Schnee, the 4-year old quiet daughter and the only child of the decreased Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, to IPSEO when they have started to notice Aygül of displaying powers to able to hear and listen to the thinking thoughts and the feelings of people like the Bumblebee couple but she haven't awoken her aura and semblance yet, making them wonder if she was a Psionicer, before they took her to one of the Interkingdom Psionic Science Exploitation Organization's institute and center that was only one that was based in Menagerie and it was confirmed that she was a Psionicer. Figuring out that Aygül needed to not only control her powers, but also needed to socialized more with other people other than her half-aunts, her half-grand aunt-in-law Kali and grand uncle-in-law Ghira, and her half-cousin that she was living with and occusially visits from her grandfather Tai, her granduncle Qrow, her foster mother Ilia, and Raven (which have made her half-aunt Yang jealous of her), along with some visits from their friends, so they decide to take to her to IPSEO's Menagerie-based institute and center for two days once a week.

After they start taking her to IPSEO's Menagerie-based center, it have soon became apparent that Aygül was easily the most talent student and member of IPSEO at such a young age since her psionic powers and abilities were comparable to that of her older peers around in their late teenage and adult age ranges and made them of how powerful her psionic powers and abilities will get when she will reach her teenage and adult age. This was the reason of why Onyx have ask Kore's one of old friends Gran, a human woman with long grey hair and yellow golden eyes, to ask IPSEO to invited the five-year old girl and one of her aunts over to his small house by Lake Rosaria.

Aygül was now at Onyx's small house with her Aunt Blake holding one of her tiny hands while she looking at Kore's remaining Flowers of Hades and Red Roses in the terrarium inside of the small green house on the house's deck in silence, trying to hear the voices of the flowers with her psionic powers and abilities, as Gran was talking to Onyx.

"Aygül Rose Schnee. 5 years old. The quiet daughter of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee with autism. She's the best handler of ESP we have at the Interkingdom Psionic Science Exploitation Organization. It is already been proven that plants like tree have aura, but it have been shown through a numbers of experiments over the years that those same plants have their own field of mental energy. So it's no surprised that we found somebody who can communicate with them." Gran said before she then ask the biotechnology scientist. "Tell me, doctor? Why do you suddenly wish to hear the voice of roses?"

"I guess it's the sight of old age." Onyx said before he look at all of the plants sitting on the shelves. "I lived here alone with my work for almost 4 years now. Solitude weighs heavily. I get some very strange ideas."

Gran understood of what he meant with a simper on her expression before she turn her head to the right and walk over to the table. "Has it really been 4 years?" She said to herself before she pick up a picture frame of Kore on the desk as the scientist came over and spoke to him. "Kore used to say that the desert will come alive, carpeted with all sort of wild flowers."

She put down the picture frame back down on the table before Gran and Onyx then went outside of his house and walked toward the small terrarium house of where Aygül and Blake are in as the genetic engineer ask her. "Tell me. How's your father?"

"He's fine, thanks." Gran answer as she told the biotechnology scientist. "His latest project is to start a bio-bank."

"I heard he want to preserve the semen and eggs from multiple hunters, of huntsmen and huntress alike, to use for future reproductions of hunters." Onyx comment.

"There has been a lot of oppositions, like Blake and Winter, to the project."

"It won't be easy to get his work accepted by the hunters and the public. That's why we had to leave our old homes to continue our research... Things haven't changed much in 5 years."

Gran and Onyx continue to walk along the path they were taking until they came to the deck where the small terrarium house is located before Aygül and Blake came out of it, with the black cat faunus holding her half-niece's hand as they came out and went over to them, as the gray-haired girl then ask the Cheftress of Menagerie. "How did it go?"

Blake then shook her head and told her. "It was no good. Aygül said that the rose won't say anything." She answered.

Onyx look at the small greenhouse fulled of his decease daughter's favorite flowers in silence before he then walk over to the chairs outside and gesture all of them to sit down, which they did, before he sat down and start talking to them, conversing with them. Unknown to all of them, however, they were being watched from a far distance by a pair of two Bio-General agents, a human named Bae and a tiger faunus named Diego, from an box truck disguised as one of those delivery trucks with of their surveillance equipments inside of it resting behind some trees, with the tiger faunus holding the camera on his shoulder in the front seat of the truck. All before he spoke.

"Don't seems to be anyone important except for Belladonna..." Diego comment.

"Well... I think so too, but..."

"But what?"

"She is not a bad sight."

"This isn't a beauty contest!" Diego laughed.

"You're right, okay." Bae laughed.

The two undercovered Bio-General agents laughed at this. Little do they know, they too are under surveillance. Behind them further up beside some blushes, GVB89 watched them in silence with his binocular inside of his favorite sport car before typing right into the computer of the car, getting an identification of both Bae and Diego.

Gran and Blake got into the car, with Aygül already sitting in the back seat of Gran's car, and put their seat belts on as the grey-haired woman spoke to her decease friend's father. "See you later."

"Thanks a lot for coming." Onyx said.

Aygül remain silence, remaining quiet during the duration of this visit, with a unreadable and blank expression on her face... before an curious frown appear on her face, when she have thought that she heard someone calling, before she spoke to Blake. "Aunt Blake?"

"Yes, Aygül?"

"Didn't you hear anything just now?"

"Of what?" Blake ask in curiosity.

"I thought I heard someone calling Ms. Gran."

Blake and Gran became silence as they look around and listen with their ears for any sounds. But there was not a single sound that they heard. All before the grey-haired woman spoke to the lone scientist, deciding it was probably nothing. "Bye." With that, they drove away in the car as the genetic engineer watch them go. After he thought about of what Aygül has said, this have made Onyx wonder to himself if she actually have heard the voices of the Kore's remaining flowers...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v31BAbudHC0&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=9))

"Chimera?"

"A legendary monsterous hybrid made of up different body parts which spits fire." Blake told her wife Yang. After the cat faunus and Aygül have came back from Vacuo, the Bumblebee couple have decide to take an break from their jobs and go somewhere nice. While Tai and Blake's parent along with Raven (much to Yang's chagrin at this) were taking care of Aygül and Bumblebee back at their home in Kuo Kuana and were socializing with them, the Bumblebee couple have decide to go eat at a nice restaurant in the western part of the Commercial District in the city of Vale and talking with each other about other topic that were on their minds, which lead to what was happening right now. "Appearing from the ocean's depth, causing violent storms and killing people, human and faunus alike. It had the head and upper body of a lion, the lower body and head on its back of a goat, and either an snake or serpent for a tail."

"Oh, so it's a legendary monster from a mythology of an old civilization." Yang comment.

"Right. If they play around cells, the building blocks of life... genetic engineers might create their own chimeras. A new lifeform. Totally alien. Totally different to what the Gods have intended for the world of Remnant. Frightening, don't you think?"

"... _Terrifying_ actually. _Cool_ , but most definitely _terrifying_."

"Yes. It is."

"So what is her name again? Oh yeah. Gran." Yang said to herself after she thought about it when she forgot Gran's name for a moment and remember it before she resume speaking to her wife. "Man, that she's gonna suck bad for her, since she's the daughter of the founder and owner of that Vacurian genetic engineer company, which I think its called Crown Iob Works Foundation was it? Yeah, I think that's the name. Anyway. It's especially suck for her considering that since she is working for her father's company and that her boyfriend, whose I think his name is Alex I. Ouranos, is also working for a sensible research center, but from what I have heard with a talk from your dad and mom with my dad added in the mix, he has recently became concern with his girlfriend's father's company's ethics."

"Yes. It is." Blake said as Yang ate and drink. "She understand his misgiving concerning her father's works. A lot of people, myself included, are against them. And her father is the founder of Crown Iob Works Foundation. And he is a young researcher at is a sensible research center. He fear that Crown Iob's view of science, that being a way to gain power and money, goes against what science is really about. But, however, since the research center that he is working for is getting funded and financial support from Crown Iob Works Foundation and he is technically dating Iob's only daughter, there is little that he can do to voice his opinion. But I did also heard him say that he wanted to study at Rose University of Engineering, the same one based in Patch and was established by the Schnee Dust Company when Weiss was in charged, and got an message from them when they sent their answer to him in a mail, so he want to ask Gran if she will come with him. But since has her work to do, I don't think it is likely that she'll answer that right away."

"Man, Blake. That is just depressing stuff to hear about when you think about it."

"Yes. It is, Yang. It is."

There is a pause of awkward silence between the couple. Especially considering the nature of they just conversating about. It last for a few moments before Yang decide to immediately change the rather awkward subject to different one and spoke to her married wife Blake. "Aaaaanyways... speaking about SDC, did you heard that it involved in nearly finishing a new Super XCPV that is a successor to the Super XCPV-1?"

"Yes. I heard about that too..."

* * *

After last night of waking up, Mount Vanguard was now slowly bursting up with activities and life right inside the dormant volcano, the very same volcano where the massive Grimm was sealed in, with smokes leaking out of the lava dome that was created ever since its one year dormancy located in the middle of the volcano's crater. All as the now awaken and active volcano was getting ready for its eruption.

Multitudes of vistors and tourists were watching of what they were seeing as one of the new reporter was, obvious enough for me to not say it, reporting the scene of what was exactly happening.

"Since late last night, a series of violent earthquakes and smoke has detected on Carlesgwas Island. The Central Seismic Bureau is monitoring the situation to see if an full eruption is likely."

* * *

In one of the IPSEO centers, various Psionicers children, both humans and faunus alike, from around the world of Remnant, including Aygül herself, were brought together into one room and were drawing pictures of what they have dreamt last night with their crayons on sheets of paper.

Blake and Yang were walking down the hallway of this exact particular IPSEO center where the Psionicers children were at with the appointed caretaker that was selected to take care of those same Psionicers children, all as she told the Bumblebee couple of what she knows at this point and time. "It started two days ago with 2 of the children, but Aygül did dream that was something similar 2 weeks prior to that. Now they all say they had the same dream last night."

"And did you?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it started a week ago." The caretaker answered as she explained. "And every night, it's getting clearer." Soon, they reach the room and enter the room through the door. Once they have enter the room where the Psionicers children, the caretaker ask all of them once with a reassuring smile on her face. "Well, did you all finished?"

"Yes!" All of the Psionicers children answered loudly together.

"That's great! Then let us see what you dreamed of, okay?" Yang said cheerfully with a kind and joyful smirk on her face.

"Yes!"

When all of the Psionicers children, including Aygül, lifted their drawings up into the air and shown them to the 3, they became shock and horrified of what they saw in all of those drawings. ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paMjgGafqnU) at 3:13) Despite the differences in art style in between all of the Psionicers children's drawings, there was one detail about the drawings of those same Psionicers children that they've noticed that was rather scarily constant and similar between all of those same distinguishing drawings: A completely black dragon-like Beowolf with two horns and red eyes that was rising up from a erupting volcano spewing and spilling out river flows of red lava from its mouth and surrounded by flames.

Blake and Yang realized in absolute horror and terror of what they have saw on those drawing mean only one thing: The Black Wolflord was now awaking from its slumber inside of Mount Vanguard.

* * *

After upon seeing of what they have saw on all of those drawings, the Bumblebee couple have immediately knew that this was serious. Blake and Yang contracted and already took all of the drawings that the Psionicers children, including Aygül's since it was especially details, to the very head of the Black Wolflord Department that belong to the Special Disaster Research Committee branch of the Remnant Continent Agency, Colonel Roy B. Mustang, who was a friend and current partner to Lie Ren, now a Major in the Vale Military Army. When he saw all of the Psionicers children's drawings that the Bumblebee couple brought with them, he instantly knew what to do next as he immediately type in Ren's number and waited for him to connect until the stoic man pick up the line and answered.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang."

" _What is it Roy?_ " Ren ask in mild irritation on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Ren!" Roy said in a surprising accurate girly voice before gave a haughty laughter to him. Ren, remaining unfazed by the colonel's joke to him on his end of the line, something that he pick up a bit from Glynda when Ozpin was still the headmaster when he was a student at that time, resume speaking to him in a stoic demeanor and ask him the question without missing a beat.

" _Let me guess of why you call me: The Black Wolflord is awake?_ "

"Yeah, i've been waiting for the monster who never shows." Roy said as he start lifting one of his weights with his left arm.

" _Uh-huh. I see... So tell me. How do you like your living arrangement right in the middle of the boredom that you have taken a liking to calling it your "life crisis" as of now? I am just going to assumed that you are loving it._ " Ren deadpan at him calmly without a hitch smoothly.

"You got to be kidding me. I'm just being demoted." Roy said as Blake and Yang were looking at the photos that were taken of the Black Wolflord when it reappear a year ago before being sealed. "Thanks to them, i'm been bored to death with so much thrill and tension."

Ren raised one of his eyebrows when he heard that. " _Tension?_ "

"Yes, a life needs some tension."

" _Uh-huh._ "

"By the way, I called you because... I'd like to come back for some research to break away from this wonderful life." Roy said, muffled a bit since he was holding one of his cigarettes in his mouth before he lit up with a lighter.

" _Of course. Tomorrow, 10:30 a.m._ " With that finished, Ren hang up and ended the call.

* * *

The next day. A hired Bullhead took Blake, Yang, Gran, Ren, and Roy, along with a Psionicer with them, to Mount Vanguard as it flew over Carlesgwas Island toward the shield volcano. The Bullhead soon hover above the sealed mouth of the slowly-awaking volcano. Once the pilot have got her Bullhead into place in a still position while hovering in the air, the adult Psionicer that they brought with them then closed his eyes and started to concentrate, started to concentrate his psionic mind, started to concentrate using his psionic powers and abilities to see a response to them if the Black Wolflord has awoken. Waiting to see a response to the psionic powers and abilities of his if the Black Wolflord was truly awaking from its year-long slumber. He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

Suddenly, a response to the psionic powers and abilities that was his came, all as when an image of complete darkness came seeping into his mind and appear mentally in front of him, all before he felt it. The limitless tempest fury of its wrathful rage that it feels immeasurable. The endless loathing and rancor of its hatred. The constant anguish and agony of its endless pain and suffering that torment and torture its mind and soul. The ceaseless sorrow and misery of its grief and despair that it felt unceasing in its lonesome and broken heart. Until the image became dark again once more... all before a pair of nightmarish and demonic silted glowing pupil that were the color of red blood appear in the darkness as a familiar bellowing and howling roar was heard in his mind.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The adult Psionicer instantly snapped wide open his eyes when he saw those eyes and heard that nightmarish roar appear in the complete darkness of that image before he immediately told them of what he saw. "The Black Wolflord is awake!"

The five look at each other, all before Yang casually said one sentence. "Welp... we're _doom_."

As soon as the Black Wolflord was now confirm to be active again, the Black Wolflord Warning Alert System immediately went into Alert level 1.

**Alert Level 1: Issued when any scientific, geological, meteorological, or psychological evidence, except for physical evidence, of ULTIMA BEOWOLF'S activity has been confirmed.**

* * *

Ren and Roy were walking down the hallway of the Vale Council Parliament Building after they left Vale Council Leader Teal's office, before the pale pinked-eyed man in his early 30s spoke to his current partner. "I don't think the council members from the Kingdom of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo would believe the story."

"Ren. Of course they will." Roy said optimistically with a bright tone to his voice before he pointed it out to him of the reason why. "If they can accept and believe that girls wielding large scythes going to school that teach you how to kill terrifying monsters roaming outside of the safe zone can somehow manage to apparently create a entire cyborg army made from thousand of corgis, they can also accept and to believe in girls with a some of boys added right into the mix talking about dreams and responses to their extrasensory senses that is the most terrifying and nightmarish indestructible Creature of Grimm that we have ever faced in the history of humanity will rise up from their seal volcano tomb like a goddamn devil."

Oh yes. Ren have still remembered clearly that particular incident, back when he was still a student at Beacon Academy at that time before it fall 14 years ago. It was a particular weird Monday, something that still made him stump and mystified him to this very day. Definitely right above the time of when Nora has suddenly discovered the joys of taking toasters to her bath. Man, he suddenly feel old as of right now in both his heart and mind despite being only in his prime when he remember the memories of those good times. Ren just shook his head side-to-side to clear his mind out of those feelings before he calmly ask him in concern, in concern at the mere idea of the Black Wolflord coming back. "So tell me, do you believe what the Psionicer is saying?"

"To tell you the truth, I hope it shows up." Roy said after he let out a cool sigh before he puts on his pair of sunglasses. "Otherwise, i'd become a monster that eats up tax money."

"... That sounds something like you." Ren deadpan as they left the building and head toward Special Disaster Research Committee: Black Wolflord Department building.

* * *

After they have came right inside of the Special Disaster Research Committee: Black Wolflord Department building, both Roy and Ren immediately start looking, checking to see of what they can use against the Black Wolflord. It was... about as successful as you could imagine it realistically speaking, with Roy was looking through one of the files while Ren was looking through on the computer. Roy look through that particular as he list of what did they have at their disposal. "Robotic engineering. Tactical and strategic-specialized supercomputers. New materials. New types of laser beams technology." He closed the folders of the files that he was holding in his hand while sitting on the sofa as he spoke to himself about this. "All the latest gadgets at your disposal. Including ESP. This is not the old Vale Self-Defense Force." He said to himself in disappointment before he looks at the small statue of the Black Wolflord and spoke to it. "Right."

"There's another one." Ren pointed out.

"What's that?"

"You didn't mention our bio-weapons." Ren answered as he continue look right at the screen of the computer, without turning his head to tell him. Interest by this, Roy took a look at the screen on the computer and saw of what it said in its acronyms form of ADEB before he saw of what it stand for and what it is in the process is what have caught his interest.

"Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria?"

* * *

Roy and Ren went to the Purple Mountain Bioengineering Laboratory, the very same research center where Alex I. Ouranos himself is working at and the same one that Crown Iob Works Foundation is funding. Actually, in fact, Alex I. Ouranos was giving both Roy and Ren a tour of the Purple Mountain Bioengineering Laboratory, walking down its halls, as he told the two about the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria, explaining the history of its origin and its development. "After the Black Wolflord's first attack on the City of Vale, they wanted to develop an way to get rid of the excess Dust radiation in a particular area with high amount of them due to what the Black Wolflord has demolish to us after its rampage. So, a bacteria that absorb and eat the excess Dust radiations and materials has been developed here by our scientists here. In case of a dust accident that would produce an excess amount of Dust radiation and materials, the bacteria will clear up pollutions."

"Absorb and eat Dust radiation and materials?" Roy comment, his interest now peak of what he have heard from Alex, before Ren then took over the conversation for the biotechnology researcher and scientist who was younger than him and told him the important details that they wanted to know about at least.

"It can work on the Black Wolflord, since it technically produced an excess amounts of Dust radiation and materials." Ren said.

"... It would be perfect." Alex said. "I know there is Anti-Dust Bacteria research... in order to combat against the Black Wolflord. But, the bacteria wasn't meant for use as a weapon." He said, as they walk down the hallway of Purple Mountain Bioengineering Laboratory toward its laboratory. When they enter the lab, Roy and Ren sit down on a pair of chairs with Roy getting both a cup, a cup of coffee for Roy and a cup of hot coco with milk for Ren, as Alex came back with a cup in his hand and told them the rest about why Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria can't be used as a bio-weapon against the Black Wolflord before he sat down in his own chair. "The problem with this bacteria is that it can't be made by this laboratory. We need the Black Wolflord's cells to create it."

"The Black Wolflord's cells?" Roy said. Which Alex nodded his head in an yes before he told and explain it to them.

"The Black Wolflord produce Dust radiation within its body as an after-effect and by-product of the Ultima Energy reactions in its body. There must be either a Ultima-digestion genes, since it feeds on Ultima Energy within its own body, or a dust-absorption genes, otherwise it just would constantly pour out even more excess amount of Dust radiation ands materials of its body, or maybe even both, in its cells structures. So we need that set of genes to make the bacteria." Alex said before he took a sip out of his cup, all as Roy and Ren were processing and digesting this information in their different minds before Roy ultimately spoke.

"... What you are saying is that something taken from the Black Wolflord's cell structure... can be used to make something to destroy it." Roy said, basically summing the entire thing all up perfectly in layman terms. Ren nodded in agreement with his partner of what he basically said before he spoke.

"The Black Wolflord's dead skin cells were discovered 4 years ago." Ren said, catching Roy and Alex's attention, as he explain it. "They were collected by an army special unit after the Black Wolflord's first attack on the upper part of the Industrial District of the City of Vale. However, under mysterious circumstances that is still unknown to this day, the dead skin cells have all of suddenly disappear along with the scientist without a trace and the investigation unit are searching for clues of what exactly happen to them. Thankfully through, another set of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells were found by another army special unit after its second attack and raid on the City of Vale and were collected by them."

"They are stored at Crown Iob Works Foundation." Alex said as he got up from his chair.

"Is there anything else you need?" Ren asked as Roy took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"... Just a few scientist." Alex answered.

* * *

When Roy and Ren came to his home and told him that they have something important for him to read before Ren then given him a files of stable papers that ask him if he want to join a project in creating a weapon of using the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria with the genes coming from the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells when he had read it, Onyx was silence as he simply put the paper down and folded his hands right behind his back as one of his hands was still holding the files of stabled papers before he gave that them his answer to the question of the files of papers. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I vowed to never work with the Black Wolflord's cells again."

"... But this is vital to defend the world of Remnant against the Black Wolflord." Ren said, pointing it out. While he does understanding Onyx's reason of why he would never work with its cells again, he knew that the world of Remnant is of far more importance than any vow.

Onyx simply turned around to face Roy and Ren before the biotechnology scientist told them. "My daughter was more important than Remnant. But I lost her because of my work on the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells. I have nothing left to live for." He said before he walked over to them and give the files of stable papers back to Ren as he told them. "Thank you, but i'm not interested."

* * *

A few days later. Inside the CEO office of Crown Iob Works Foundation, Alex was waiting to meet with Gran's father, Mr. Crown Iob, on the sofa inside of the room before Crown Iob enter the room and closed the door behind him, causing the scientist to stand up in respect, as he spoke. "So you are Doctor Alex I. Ouranos." He said with an hearty chuckle. "My daughter told me a lot about you. I've been waiting to meet you." He give an good laugh as he went over to his desk and he sat down in his chair before he resume speaking to Alex in an causally and friendly tone without a beat. "She also informed me that you are a little critical of my project here."

" _Extremely_." Alex deadpanned.

Crown Iob just gave a loud yet hearty chuckle to him before he resume speaking to him in a suddenly normal and honest yet serious tone of voice. "I do realized, of course, the dangers involved in genetic engineering. I'm not just looking at the positive side." He just give a good chuckle, in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Then you must realized what kind of weapon Anti-Dust Bacteria would be." Alex said.

Crown Iob was in solemn silence for a second before he turned his chair to face his direction and told him in the normal and honest tone of his own voice. "I know it can absorb, maybe even probably neutralized, the very powers of Dust itself."

"Over night, it will eliminate the use of Dust as sort of explosive, making them redundant. What happen if we also make a bacteria that can nullified the very protective powers of Aura that Hunter used? If we produced the bacteria or to create the bacteria like what I have just mention, the balance of power would be-"

"Doctor Alex Ouranos. Reality is reality." Crown Iob said in absolute seriousness, knewing the consequences of such actions like this one but will accepted it if anything went wrong, as he grab the keys and stood up from his chair before he walk over to a hallway that lead to rooms with storage freezers inside of them as he told Alex. "And this foundation has the technology to make that bacteria." Alex stood up from the sofa and follow Crown Iob through the hall full of the room with the storage freezers. As they walked down the hall, the chubby male human told and explain the human scientist. "Major companies will do anything to get their hands on the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells. If any company succeed, I have to use force to recover the cells. In the same way, the company that is based in the Kingdom of Mistral and the continent of Anima Bio-General has attacked and destroyed Onyx's laboratory four years ago. The Kingdom of Vale, including the three other kingdoms, have decide to store the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells here by the way of precaution. It would remain in here only to be used in case of accidents relating to Dust particle radiation that can threaten a settlement like either a town or a city. But, then, the Black Wolflord woke up again." He look at Alex. "I hate to leave the jewels locked away. Such a waste."

He open the door with the key before Alex and Crown Iob went into the room where the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells are being held at exactly and closed the door tightly behind them. They put on some rubber gloves and went to where the Black Wolflord's own dead skin cells is being contain before opening it, revealing the plastic bottle containing the dead skin cells of the Black Wolflord. Crown Iob slowly and gently pick up the plastic bottle containing the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells with care in his hands before he give to Doctor Ouranos.

Alex carefully looked at the bottle, the plastic bottle containing the very dead skin cells of the Black Wolflord, that he was holding in his own hands in amazement and awe he was seeing before he spoke to Crown. "These are the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells?"

"Yes." Crown Iob nodded in a yes. "The world of Remnant has suffered the recent devastation brought by the Black Wolflord. It's only right we should have a weapon created from its cells. A weapon that can protect us from it. But hopefully, we wouldn't actually dare to go that far of creating an aura-nullifying bio-weapon like what you have mention..."

Suddenly, the entire foundation and groundwork of the Crown Iob Works Foundation was starting to tremble violently, catching the two off guard. "Earthquake?" Alex said at his first thought. He was obliviously right, as trembling was far more powerful and longer than any explosion.

A series of utterly massive and incredible powerful earthquakes and tremors was felt on the north and west coast lines along the eastern and western parts of the continent of Sanus and the south of the Emprise du Lion Sea, quivering the earth of their location violently with the powers of its strength.

It was so violently and powerful that when it was felt around Lake Rosaria that it thrown the terrarium containing Kore's remaining Flowers of Hades and Red Roses, shattering the glasses of the terrarium, destroying the terrarium, damaging Kore's remaining Flowers of Hades and Red Roses in the process.

The source of what causing these series of violent and powerful earthquakes and tremors around the coast of the south and middle parts of the Emprise du Lion Sea was coming from Mount Vanguard as a powerful eruption took place at it.

The moment that he heard the sounds of glass shattering after he was abruptly woken by the sudden violent and powerful shuddering of the earth, all caused by the same earthquake and tremors, he immediately leap out of his bed and rushed outside of his house toward the small green house on his deck. When he ran over to the green house, he saw with his eyes that, much to his horror, the terrarium was destroyed and Kore's remaining damaged Flowers of Hades and Red Roses were laying on the floor.

* * *

"A powerful eruption occurred at Mount Vanguard on Carlesgwas Island. It caused a series of tremors, which was felt as far away as north Vacuo. The eruption is still going on, throwing huge chunks of lava into the night sky."

Like what the news reporter have just said, the eruption of Mount Vanguard still continue on through the darkness of night with the shining lights of the star being covered by the endless smoke, destroying the lava dome in the process, spitting out masses of molten lava right out from its mouth, coming down below from the magma in the core beneath crust of the earth, as the rivers of molten and liquid form of rock flow down the sides of the erupting volcano...

* * *

Onyx is looking at one of the petals from Kore's remaining now damaged flowers, both the damaged Flowers of Hades and Red Roses of Kore's remaining flowers, damage that they've took from the earthquake that have cause it, under the microscope and look through it to see of how just badly it is.

While it was true that his spider faunus daughter died in a terrorist explosion, most likely by Bio-General, on the lab when he was working for Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology, there was one detail that nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , knows nor the genetic engineer have told anyone about at all: He injected the cells of Kore into her remaining Flowers of Hades and Red Roses, splicing what little of her still living DNAs of her cells into the cells of her favorite flowers, attempting to keep Kore alive in some forms, in order to preserved her soul and hoping that she would continue on to live within them. Which was the main reason of why he've ask Gran to invite Aygül over to his home and telepathy communicate with all of Kore's favorite flowers. Hoping that some faint trace of both Kore's consciousness and soul still exist within them. When he've saw that the petal that it was dying with the microscope, which he knew that it meant that the rest of Kore's remaining flowers were also dying, pull his eyes away and thought about this in silence... until he came to one conclusion.

"I must do something. Or else, Kore will die." Onyx said, coming to that conclusion. However, he knew that in order to save her, he needed a cell with a powerful regenerating gene inside its intact DNA. Unfortunately, he knew that there is just only one sample of intact cells with a regenerating genes that was actually powerful enough to save Kore's remaining flowers from dying were the ones that he vowed to never work with ever again, the same ones that got his own daughter and only child killed. He started to think about and reconsider his answer to a certain project that needed skills like his own to use and extract the genes from those same cells...

* * *

By the next morning, Onyx have immediately made the call to Crown Iob and reconsidered his answer of not joining the project, deciding to accept the position and join the project on creating this particular Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria. Crown Iob was pleased of what he heard from the biotechnology scientist. "Good. Dr. Demeterius, you're gonna do it. Thank you." He said, waving a fan in front of him to cool him down from the heat he was feeling as of late. The genetic engineer has accepted that, but he told the CEO of Crown Iob Works Foundation that he'll join the project on one condition...

* * *

Crown Iob made his next call to Alex and immediately told him about Onyx himself accepting the position and joining the project on creating the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria to use against the Black Wolflord.

"Dr. Demeterius has accepted the position?" Alex said, just hearing of what Mr. Iob have told him. He was pretty glad to hear that, since it meant that this project will make headway into progress and will be completed. The sooner it is, the better. Before he decide to ask him an rather important question. "He's coming here tomorrow?"

" _Yes, on one condition. He wants to be able to keep the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells in his laboratory for 7 days._ "

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v31BAbudHC0&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=9))

It was now time of dusk on the eastern part of Sanus. Alex on sitting on the stone fence wall of a parking lot at a beach where his car was parked at, facing in at the opposite direction of where Mount Vanguard is in, while was grey clouds above begun to cover dwindling the light of the sun in the sky, thinking about the consequences of creating these bacteria anyway if the Black Wolflord doesn't appear, before Gran came up to him and ask the young scientist an important question to him. "So, what are you going to do? Will you be making the bacteria with Dr. Demeterius?"

"... Yes, to destroy the Black Wolflord." Alex answered.

"... I guess you don't have a choice." Gran noted. Alex was silence as he turn and look over the horizen of the Emprise du Lion Sea in the direction where the active volcano of Carlesgwas Island was in.

"But who knows if it would show up or not. What if we go ahead and make the bacteria... and if it never shows up?"

This made Gran giggle at what he said. "Sounds like you wish the Black Wolflord would show up." This made Alex laugh at what he heard.

"No, but we would be making probably a worst monster than the Black Wolflord." Alex said with a tone of absolute seriousness at the last parts of the sentence.

There was silence between Gran and Alex... until the booming sound of thunder clapping right across the dark skies of the night was heard as water droplets of the rains themselves were beginning to hit and pound, forcing Gran and Alex to dash toward Alex's car to still out of it.

* * *

As it was raining hard outside of his house with the water droplets pounding and hitting the ground like salvo of cannon shells that were fired from multitudes of artillery cannons while lightning flash across the skies and thunder clapped its roaring sounds, Onyx was doing his experiment inside of his home, already taking a piece of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells out of the bottle and putting it under his microscope as he look through it under the lens of the microscope, carefully and cautiously extracting the DNA of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells with perfect precision and accuracy like a surgeon doing a surgery, filling the needle with the dark blood from the dead skin cells of the Black Wolflord when it had extracted it. He took his eyes off the lens for a moment and wipe off the sweats on his forehead with the palm of his left hand as he breath in flesh air. The biotechnology scientist slowly peeled off the skin of one of the petal from Kore's roses. Putting it right under the powerful lens of the microscope again and looking through the magnifying lens, using the same perfect precision and accuracy like before as he injected the DNA of the monstrous Grimm into one of the cells of the rose, successfully splicing the genes of the living mountain of a massive Grimm's DNA into the petal of the surviving rose of his now dead child's favorite flowers, hoping that their regenerative abilities would keep the rose containing his spider faunus daughter's spirit and soul alive forever...

* * *

It was about a couple of days later when Onyx came to Crown Iob Works Foundation inside of a automatic-control car that was sent for him by the CEO of the genetic engineering company that bare his name and meet both Crown Iob and Doctor Alex I. Ouranos at the enterance of Crown Iob Works Foundation before the 3 of them went inside to the lobby and begun their conversation as Alex spoke about his concerns and fear about the very dangers at the rate of research into creating the specialized Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria to use against the Black Wolflord.

"I realized it's only a minor bacteria we are producing." Alex said, all as he told them his own concerns about it. "However, if research goes on the way it is... the genetic technology is sure to produce a monster far worse the Black Wolflord."

"Doctor Ouranos. Even if we don't produce this bacteria, i'm sure that someone else is going to do it." Crown Iob said.

"... Just look at what both humans and faunus have done over the past centuries, even the past millennia." Onyx said bluntly and cynically.

"But as a scientist, our responsibility is..."

"I have a feeling that you don't understand the basic of what science is itself very well."

Alex became silent by Onyx's blunt response to him since he, partly, does have a point about it of what science is really use for.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItqdrRBVaJU&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=12&t=0s))

Back at Onyx's small lab, one of Kore's Red Roses that he used to injected the Black Wolflord's genes survived, its cell division was now accelerating rapidly at unprecedent speed with the DNA from the Black Wolflord was becoming a overwhelming influence over the cell structures of the surviving red rose when the regenerative genes gave the effects of its regeneration and reconstructing powers and abilities on it, causing one of the flowers of the dead spider faunus to begun glow substantially in size, becoming much taller and bigger as it grows, with its cell continuously divide and multiplied in more numbers than before...

* * *

A Bullhead carrying its occupations, Ren, Roy, and a personnel from both Vale and Vacuo flew toward Mount Vanguard before hovering in place over the smoldering mouth of the active volcano. Once the Bullhead was hovering in place, one of the personnels scanned the active volcano before he got the results and told the other three occupations inside of the Bullhead, aside from the Bullhead's pilot of course. "There is not a lot of movement, but it is moving vertically."

They saw the x-rays scan of the Black Wolflord, making movements inside of mountain that it was imprison and seal in. Ren and Roy looked at each other, as the both of them knew this meant that the Black Wolflord will break out of the tomb it was seal inside of soon. How soon is the main question for them.

Thus, when its movement was officially confirmed, the AI of the Black Wolflord Warning Alert System immediately gone into Alert Level 2.

**Alert Level 2: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF'S physical activity, such as voice and movement has been confirmed.**

* * *

Soon after the Black Wolflord's movement has now been confirmed, the same Bullhead that was carrying Ren and Roy took them toward a Vacuain testing military facility and site that is based and located on the northen coast of Vacuo near the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea that was from about 83 miles (133.58 kilometers) from the kingdom's capital city of Vacuo itself called by its official name of the White Sands Trinity Military Research And Testing Facility Site Base, or better known by its classified and secret codename as Facility R47 by the Vacuo Military and the other militaries around the world of Remnant, was a secret military testing facility and factory site, and it was one of the other chosen testing facilities for the XPV Series Program along with Area 48, which was based inside of a mesa that was connected to several more mesa in the area with either internal hangers or internal bases by several interconnecting underground tunnels.

Ren and Roy were giving a tour of the entire facility by the staff members and scientists who were working at the site before they were lead down through the underground tunnel to a hangar that was build inside of one of the mesa in the area, revealing the appearance of the successor model to Super XCPV-1 and the second model in the Super XCPV series to them; Super XCPV-2.

Super XCPV-2 was a roughly rectangle-shaped long VTOL Air Ship-type vehicle colored in an desert sand-color with a sloped battleship-graded belted composition metal alloy armor for its outer layer that was made from a titanium/platinum/carbon-and-stainless steel alloy that was twice as durable as the titanium/platinum/carbon steel metal alloy armor on Super XCPV-1 and can withstand incredible temperature since the metals that comprise the alloy it was made out of were superheat resistance, 10 internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans (basically think of them as an jet engine-equivalent of propfans and other types of fans) with aerospikes ends on the bottom of the vehicle with about five internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans on the opposite side of it that can propel it up to Mach 1 and move it around in a omni-direction, 4 magnetic hydro jet/Rim-driven thrusters and vacuum blowers hybrid propulsion system on the back end for when it operate underwater that can also act like a pair jet-like air-breathing vacuum blowers for forward propulsion up to Mach 2 as it basically act like a jet engine that only need to collecting air for thrust and lift or like an internal propellers, a large armored enclosed gimbal camera that can rotate in a 360 degree rotation, two torpedo tubes with about one on the opposite sides and its shafts located at the bottom front-end that it can to fire its torpedo from, equipped with 4 internal gatling railcannons that was located at also the bottom front-end of it but smaller numbers of more powerful missile pods than the Super XCPV-1 and six powerful laser beam cannons, a powerful and advanced onboard supercomputer system that allowed for remote and automatic control functions with a quick responding time which gave the vehicle greater amount of maneuverability and agility, a internal improved Energy Shield Generators, an even more powerful all electrically engine generator to power of all it, and its front bow can split vertically apart into two vertical bow visor clam doors that reveal a secret weapon to use against the Black Wolflord inside of it that we'll shall get into later. The Super XCPV-2 was created and developed after the testing of Super XCPV-1 was finished but before Super XCPV-1's own fated fight and meet its own end and demise against the Black Wolflord in the City of Vale, so it was extensively and internally modified for the idea of the aforementioned weapon and was equipped with other more powerful equipments, some of which were thought of before at the time of its modification, to fight against the Black Wolflord if it ever appear again into its current form.

Both the scientist and engineer who is in charged of overseeing Super XCPV-2's development and modification was giving Ren and Roy a tour of it while explaining the functions and stats of the huge XCPV vehicle that extensive modified to go against the Black Wolflord to them.

"Super XCPV-2 has been substantially improved with the introduction of all the available latest but most powerful and advanced onboard supercomputer system that is which control the automatic and remote functions with ease." The overseeing scientist told and explained to Ren and Roy as they walked along the left side of Super XCPV-2 currently resting in the dry dock of its internally-build mesa hangar. "What is more, it is now submersible. It can operate in extreme depth down to 4,000 meters (13,123.36 feets), but we're hoping for that we could up its maximum depth range when we upgrade it to about 10,000 meters (32,808.4 feets). Its armor is also the latest. TPCSSA-146, an alloy comprised of titanium, platinum, and a carbon and stainless steel variant that is resisted to superheated temperatures. It's twice as durable as titanium/platinum/carbon steel alloy armor of the old Super XCPV-1." The duo just silently look at Super XCPV-2 in awe and amazement, with Roy giving it an wolfish whistle, making them impressed of what they're seeing with their eyes, making both of them wonder if what they heard is true enough for them to consider of using Super XCPV-2 in battle as a hovering weapon platform against the Black Wolflord, should the enormous Grimm ever break out of its tomb and unleashed its wrath upon the world once more as predicted, before the leading scientist and engineer in charge of this spoke to them. "This way, please." The overseeing scientist and engineer then lead the duo inside of the control bridge of Super XCPV-2's entire hangar as the operator remotely-controlling the function of the VTOL weapon platform from inside of the bridge before opening up the bow visor clam doors of Super XCPV-2, revealing a shining and reflecting diamond tip/parabolic-shaped crystal right in the middle and center of it that is both lined and surrounded by multiple crystal panels that are also shining and reflecting covering the entire inside of and on the bow visor clam doors, or the maw doors, of Super XCPV-2. "And that is the Fire Mirror. Constructed entirely with reflective synthetic diamonds. If it hit by one of the attacks used by the Black Wolflord, it is designed to reflect that same force of the attack 10,000 times more effectively. Using combination the reflective synthetic diamonds and the Energy Shield to use the Fire Mirror in conjunction with each other. With the reflective synthetic diamonds absorbing the energy of the attack while the Energy Shield focusing and redirecting it before returning and throwing its attack back at its target."

Ren was mildly impressed by what he heard with his own ears and saw with his own eyes, all as Roy comment to one of the staff member who was following the 3 around, being probably the assistance to the leading scientist and engineer who was in charge of second model in the Super XCPV series, asking him about the entire abilities and weapon capabilities of Super XCPV-2. "Do you believe it?" He said, which the staff member nodded.

"It's true."

The bow visor clam doors then slowly closed back up, enclosing the Fire Mirror for its future uses, as the staff members and engineers who worked on the remote-control combat VTOL craft were soon making the final modification and adjustment to Super XCPV-2...

* * *

Back at Purple Mountain Bioengineering Laboratory, Onyx and Alex have now created the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria to use against the Black Wolflord. They were also thinking and preparing to creating another type of bacterial bio-weapon to use against the massive Grimm in case, just if the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria ever failed, called AAEB, which stands for Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria, in order to nullified the enormous Grimm's Aura, describling the same thing of what Alex himself has mention before to Crown Iob, since they've knew that if it has an Aura, then it meant that it has a soul to channel the shielding and healing property of aura to increased its regenerative abilities of the monstrous Grimm. The both of them knew that they would only create it and use it just as a last resort if the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria failed to worked against the Black Wolflord.

Onyx watched the monitor as he saw the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria begun its cell division, beginning its cell division to divide into more cells like itself, dividing into greater multiplying numbers of bacteria than it was before, before the biotechnology scientist told Alex. "It's already started."

Alex look away from the microscope and turn his rolling chair around before he then spoke to Onyx. "I'm always fascinated by cell division." The younger scientist said as he remark about it. "2 cells in 30 minutes, doubling to 4 cells in an hour. 32 cells in 2 hours."

"And, in 1 day, 4 million cells." Onyx said, finishing the last sentence of Alex's remark for him, definitely knowing about it thanks to the basic knowledge of being an microbiologist that is specialized in biotechnology.

"Terrifying, isn't it?"

* * *

Later at that time of night in the northern part of Vacuo where Lake Rosaria was while the sun in east parts of Vacuo and west parts of Vale was setting in the west. The shape belonging to a unknown figure's shadow appear over the gate leading toward to Onyx's small lab but with little to no sounds of footsteps being heard, all as the figure that the shadows belong to look quietly at the house in stoic silence.

Inside of Onyx's small lab, however, tell us a different sort of story. The same two Bio-General agents from before, Bae and Diego, broke into Onyx's small lab and search for the notes for the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria inside of his lab. They've search everywhere for the notes, opening and pulling out drawers to see if it was there and feeling to see if it was hidden by a false bottom, displacing multiple of books and mails on the deck where picture frame of Kore stands, and books and envelopes until Diego put his hands in one of envelopes and pulling out the same stabled files of papers that were given to Onyx before, finally finding notes for the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the information data on a disc of it. It was before Bae came over to him with an electric lamp in his hands

"Hey. Did you found it?" Bae asked as he came over with the electric lamp in his hand. Diego nodded before he then hand the notes over for his human partner to look at it. The human Bio-General Agent grab the files of the notes and look through it until he've found one line that made them knew that these were the copy of the original notes that they were looking for to find and retrieve. "Antiradioactive Dust energetic bacterium." He said before he spoke to his smirking faunus partner in a whispering voice. "So... this is it!"

Unbeknownst to the two Bio-General agents, however, the same quiet figure from before was none other than GVB89 when he also broke into the house and manage to walk down the hall in stealth with ease, thanks to his running blades prosthesis legs making only little to no sounds to the point that not even Diego's faunus hearing couldn't even hear it, since the sounds of his silent footsteps made by his pair of running blades prosthesis legs sounds more like the lab itself settling just in, catch Bae and Diego in the room and noticed the human Bio-General Agent holding the files and note of the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria in his hand. The Golden Retriever Faunus remained silent and immediately took cover beside the door frame as he then pulled his sound suppressor-equipped pistol out of his jacket and aimed his gun before firing it, shooting the bullet out of the pistol's barrel, which hit the Frankenstein-style light switch when the bullet strike it, destroying it almost instantaneously.

This caught Bae and Diego by surprised, causing the 2 Bio-General agents partners to duck for cover behind one of the desks and immediately pulled out their pistols, in anticipation of going to be into a gunfight will ensue with another agent from a rival company who have also broke right into the house. GVB89 peak his head out from behind the door frame that he was taking cover, which the two Bio-General agents saw.

"Damn! That dog got a gun!" Diego yelled as the tiger faunus and Bae begun firing their guns at the Golden Retriever Faunus. GVB89 response in kind as he leap behind his cover and start returning fire with his gun, bullets flew through the air everywhere as the shooters missed each other's intended target, before the mercenary agent then decided to fired his gun at an different angle by firing his bullets at the jars sitting on the shelf on top of the desk that the two Bio-General agents were taking cover, destroying the glass jars containing the different types of plants on the shelf in the process with one of the bullet even putting a hole in the window of the room, breaking and cracking it, shattering the remains of the glass jars right onto them, forcing the Bio-General agents duo out of their cover before they've rushed out of the door on the another side of the room and attempted to escape with the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria in their hands.

However, GVB89 cautiously threw away his sound suppressor-equipped pistol when it have ran out of ammo and just pulled out a new pistol from his jacket as he immediately response to their escape by just going over around to the corner and, soon as he see Bae and Diego came out right of the room through the door running in their escape, soon start firing bullets from his gun, shooting the bullets at them, cutting off them from their escape route and forcing the duo from Bio-General to take cover behind the door that they came through from. Bae and Diego hid behind the door as they reload their guns with new ammo, while GVB89 hid himself behind the corner and too reload his gun's ammo number, before both of them waited, waiting for the other to make the first place that will shoot at each other.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptP8kcUWKGM&list=PLAd3NF1qMjHPRKQLa8fOB4fztKJm9CV3w&index=26))

Before any of that could happen, a giant tendril-like vine suddenly shot out from behind Bae and Diego were, taking them by complete and utter starting shock of what they were seeing with their own eyes and scaring the living hell out of them with a shocking jolt, since they've never seen anything like this, making them briefly wonder for a brief second if this thing was some sort of plant-based Grimm, making them frighten by this and causing them to yelp in fear and shouting curses of what they're seeing, before the tendril-like vine plant itself then suddenly wrapped around Diego, while another giant tendril-like vine suddenly appear when it crushed and destroyed the air vent on the ceiling with its weight and strength before then landing in between the human and faunus Bio-General partners, and dragged him into the room that it have came from, causing him to scream in fear when he was lugging back into the same room by the vine that have grabbed and wrapped around his body before strangling and crushing his body, choking him to death with a combination of its weight and its strength, killing the tiger faunus Diego via suffocation.

Bae didn't have time to either response or reacted to what have happen to his tiger faunus partner before the floor beside him suddenly bursted up, shattering from below, as another giant tendril-like vine plant appear. Abandoning his objective in favor of reacting to his own instinct telling him to survived and get out of there, the Bio-General human agent instantly rolled away from the attacking tendril-like vine. Freaking out over what was happening and scared right out of his mind, Bae immediately ran toward the end of the hall and jumping right out of the window, breaking and shattering the glasses into fragments and sharp pieces, escaping out of the lab for his life, living for another day.

GVB89 peak his head out around the corner that he was hiding behind, hearing of what was happening of the screams of the Bio-General agents, the air vent in the room suddenly being crushed, something bursting up from right beneath the floor, the running of the human, and the shattering sounds of a window breaking into pieces, all with his faunus hearing, and walked around the corner in order to check of what happening exactly and what have exactly manage to create all of those sounds at once and manage to cause an pair of seasoned agents to shout and scream in fear. He walked by another door leading to the lab until he got the answer to his questions when one of giant tendril-like vines shot out of the door, taking him by surprised, and lifting him up into the air with ease, before pulling him right into the room, smashing him through the glass door, breaking the glasses and shattering onto the floor. The giant tendril-like vine then threw the Golden Retriever Faunus and he saw the vine that grab and thrown him crushing the wooden beam wall underneath with its weight before he then quickly got up from the floor. However, another giant tendril-like vine plant suddenly shot out and grabbed him around his running blades legs, causing him to fall down onto the floor. The attacking giant tendril-like vine then start dragging him across the floor, but not before he flip out a hidden laser cutter projector in his right arm before his left hand manage to grab hold onto the steel beam of one of the shelves to stop the vine that was dragging him and fired a heat beam at it, cutting the attacking tendril-like vine in half, causing to spill out red-colored blood onto the floor. The cutted vine started to lash at this as GVB89 quickly got back up and made a run for it, freaked out by what he was seeing, also abandoning his job in favor of surviving, with his running blades legs, escaping from Onyx's small lab through the same way that he came through and escape into the night, disappearing among its hidden darkness. All as the moving cutoff part of the vine finally died...

* * *

The next morning at Purple Mountain Bioengineering Laboratory, Alex and Onyx were now looking at the recently-created Anti-Dust Energy Bacterias and Anti-Aura Energy Bacterias as they divided into more numbers through the microscope before Alex's scroll have started to ring with an call for him, causing the young scientist to answer the call.

"This is Ouranos." Alex said. He heard the voice on the other end of the line before he react to what he heard. "What? Dr. Demeterius's lab?"

Onyx turn his head of what he heard Alex said.

* * *

When they've arrived to Onyx's house after being flow in by a hired Bullhead pilot, they were shocked by what they have saw at the scene that was being investigated by the Lake Rosaria state police officers. A few of the police officers at the scene carried away the dead body of Diego on a stretcher and took it to the ambulance that was waiting right outside of the house-converted-lab as Alex was listening to the investigator who was charged of this investigation of what information that they got at the scene.

"The dead guy, the tiger faunus guy, is one of Bio-General's agents named Diego. Nothing is known about his last name nor history, through ID state that he was born in Mistral. He and his partner broke into the lab to steal the paper on Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria. The Brothers of God knows how they died."

After listening to the officer in charged of this investigation around Onyx's house and looking the scene of what happen, seeing stains of red-colored bloods everywhere in the room from on the walls and floor, Alex have manage to put two and two together and figure out on his own when he remember a certain details about a sample of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells been brought here on the condition of having an week with him by an certain scientist called Onyx before the younger scientist walked over to him, who was holding the cutoff end of the vine in his own hands and observing the details on it when he realized of what it is exactly and what happen, and asked the biotechnology scientist the important question. "Is this why you've been keeping the dead skin cells in your lab all week?"

Onyx was silence as he looked at the dead part of the tendril-like vine... until he finally spoke and he answered Alex's question. "... Using the Black Wolflord's cells' regenerative and self-reproducing abilities, I thought I have created a immortal plant species."

"You thought?"

"... I think now..." Onyx said, walking pass Alex as he told him while staring at what have caught his attention after he have realized the terrible mistake that he has now made of this. "... I made a mistake."

Onyx stared at a 3 meters (9 foots) wide hole in the wall of his house, the same hole that was peering out the waters of the deep, large, and long length of Lake Rosaria itself...

* * *

Blake was walking down the hallway of the Belladonna-Xiao Long family home, enjoying one of her days off, before she passed by Aygül's room. When she did that, she notice Aygül in the room at her table and walk back a couple of steps. There, she saw Aygül making a drawing on a paper on her table and with her favorite plushie wolf and seal dolls sitting on the table right beside her. Curious and interested of what her half-niece was drawing, the black cat faunus decide to walked into Aygül's room and lower herself to looked at her favorite and only niece (well, _half_ -niece really) that she know of before she then spoke to her quiet half-niece. "Aygül, what are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing from what I saw from mah dream in my nap, Aunty Blake."

Wondering of what her dream from her nap was, Blake look her eyes down toward Aygül's drawing on the table... and her eyes widen when they became shock of what she have saw on what Aygül have exactly drawned and made with her pencils and markers.

Right there, in the center of Aygül's own drawing, was a red rose with six white petals that were behind the rosebud of the flower standing right in the smack dab middle of the waters of a lake...

* * *

Ren and Roy were now at the Vacuo Council Parliament Building in an meeting between the members of the Vacuo Council and some of the Vale Council with Crown Iob and Yang Xiao Long Belladonna (taking place of her wife Blake so that she could have her day off) were invited and join in too, after they heard words from them that the two councils from the continent of Sanus received an threat message from a corporation and were ordered to come to hear out the threat message, which they did. So the duo were now listening to message of the threat message from the Vacuo council leader, Olive Camel, who was reading it out loud to all of them.

"We demand you turn over the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria no later than 2:00 PM tomorrow or we shall forced to cause a explosion which will destroyed the top of Mt. Vanguard. Thereby releasing the Black Wolflord." Vacuo council leader Olive Camel said the words that were the threat message before she told the duo. "Here, it was message to us this morning."

Vacuo council leader Olive Camel gave the paper with threat message on it to Roy. So when he grab the paper and look at the message to see of who was behind this threat, he saw Bio-General's name on it, causing him to immediately snark at their choice of cooperation name. "The name of the organization is Xeno?" He deadpan, referencing a movie due to the fact that the name of the organization in the move and the one that have sent the threat message have similar-sounding names, before he put the threat message paper down.

"Imagine that." Crown Iob dryly comment, deciding to finally speak, before he then told all of the council members from his experience as Roy took an drink from his glass. "Well, it's Bio-General. They are the only one who could know about the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria."

"No. It's a bluff."

"What would make you say that?" Ren asked curiosity.

"Because nobody greedily enough or idiotically enough would do something that seriously and completely stupid. Since releasing the Black Wolflord with explosive from Mt Vanguard would be easily the most stupidest choice that anyone could make. After all, it will just destroyed everything in sight, so nobody will win in the long run if the Black Wolflord itself is release."

"... Point."

That were a ringing tone of a call was heard, causing one of the council members to answer it, as Crown Iob ask Vacuo council leader Olive Camel, wondering who would call at this time. "VCL Teal?"

"He's been too busy to deal with the opposition than the Black Wolflord."

The council member who the answer the call finished it and told them the report of what he heard from the other end. "They weren't bluffing. The phone call was from Mount Vanguard. There was an explosion. Seems like a warning."

"Explosion?" Roy asked, making him wonder if the Black Wolflord was suddenly unleashed back into the world of the living.

"Read the rest. You'll understand."

"There is more to the message." Vacuo council leader Olive Camel said after she nodded at the council member who answered the call.

"We've already made the necessary preparations. To prove that we mean business, we have set-up the warning explosion at 1400 hours today, 24 hours before the deadline." After he've read the rest of the threat message, Roy toss the paper to Ren, who then read silently by himself, and immediately check the time on his watch before putting his hand on his cheek and started to tapping on the table, cannot believing and fathom that Bio-General itself was actually that idiotically and greedily to actually do something that stupid.

"They are holding the entire world of Remnant, especially the kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo, for ransom." Crown Iob said, basically summing up the entire situation of it.

"And the Black Wolflord is the hostage." Roy added.

"Huh. You're right. They are that idiotically _and_ greedily enough to actually do it." Ren calmly snarked, earning him a beaming and scowling death stare from Roy, remaining unfazed by this. "But of course, you have just no _idea_ of how far companies are willing to make in order to make profits with their own stupidity."

"Ren. Shut up."

* * *

After seeing the drawing and Aygül told her of which lake it was in her dream, Blake and Ilia with Aygül going along with them were now just flying through the air until they have finally reach Lake Rosaria in the airship that was hired by them before the black cat faunus then ask her most favorite half-niece. "Is this the place where the thing that you saw in your dream is around here somewhere, Aygül?"

"Yes, Aunty Blake." Aygül said, as she was sitting on Ilia's shoulders and hold onto her head, making herself look even cuter in the process.

Blake told the pilot to fly around Lake Rosaria after getting that confirmation from her quiet niece. The pilot comply to what she told him as he flown his airship around the lake. They flew through the air over Lake Rosaria as they look around for quite a while. All before Aygül suddenly saw something while sitting on Ilia's shoulder and pointed her finger out, telling the adults there's the flower that she saw in her dream. So when they've look in direction that the four-year old girl was pointing at, they immediately became shock with their eyes widen into dishes of what they were seeing in the middle of Lake Rosaria...

* * *

Back in Onyx's small lab, Onyx was currently studying a part of the tendril-like vine under the microscope in undamaged parts of his lab, wondering if it is of what he was thinking, as Alex was talking on his phone.

"Deliver the bacteria to Bio-General?" Alex said. The older scientist listen to the conversation on the phone despite only hearing one side of it before the younger scientist then answered. "I understand. If that's what the government has decided. I will be coming along." With that, he hang up and finished his call. He was silence before he turn to Onyx. "Dr. Demeterius."

Onyx turn his head to Alex and told him. "Science, while a tool to use against the Creatures of Grimm, is also another tool of politicians."

"... So you are going to leave it to them?" Alex asked Onyx as he spoke to him. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"What else can we do? After all, without any hunters training anyway, we can't nothing about it..."

There was silence between the two scientists as Onyx continued to studied the cells of the vine under the microscope, believing it to be what it is... until they sudden a shouting that belong to a voice that they instantly recognized.

"DR. DEMETERIUS!" Alex and Onyx turned their heads to see Gran before she rushed over to the two biotechnology scientists and told them while she was trying to collect the air into her lungs. "Lake Rosaria...!"

* * *

Multiple and multiple of people were gathering and collecting into masses of crowds on the roads and streets, blocking traffic and stopping it moving from anywheres, which was not a problem since all of the automobile stop moving anyways, with the police officers keeping the crowds of people away for their safety while hundreds of both pictures and films were being taking, at what they were seeing in complete shock and confusion, in their staggering shock and frightening scared what the crowds of people were seeing with their own eyes. Right there, right in the middle of the waters in the southern part of Lake Rosaria, was a giant rose.

A giant rose Grimm-human hybrid creature that have a closed red rosebud that was currently enclosed with six white petals that were behind the very bud of the rose, sporting numerous leaves giant leaves that were relative to its size hanging from its 'neck', an thick and tall tree trunk-like stem that was rooted into the bottom of the southern part of Lake Rosaria strongly and rigidly, and at the base of where the stem and roots meet was a yellowish-red sac that appear to be some sort of nucleus-like organ. Its own size rivaling the heights of the tallest of skyscrapers in the world of about at least around between 690 to 700 meters (2263.78 to 2296.59 feets) tall, but its height was most likely somewhere in between those numbers of about a mere height of 695 meters (2280.19 feets) tall. But what make this giant flower-like Grimm-human hybrid creature really stand out from a normal flower, other than its own height that can easily rival the heights of many skyscrapers, was its grotesques and frightening appearance since the Grimm black and forest green skin of its tree-like stem was absolutely covered right to the brim with cancerous flesh of countless and numerous keloid scars that are innumerable, giving terrifying and horrifying-looking bark-like textiles on the cancerous flesh of its skin that was rough and bumpy. The giant flower-like Grimm-human hybrid creature remained strongly rooted into place in the bottom and the middle of the southern parts of Lake Rosaria, but the sounds, the wailing cries that it makes and emits, was beautiful to hear, beautiful as the songs that are made by the humpback whales, as it continue to emit its wailing cries in sadness and agony.

_**OOOAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWW.........** _

Aygül, Blake, and Ilia were currently standing on the dock staring right at the giant flower-like Grimm-human hybrid creature in silence before the cat and chameleon faunus hear running footsteps coming up behind them and turn their heads around to see Yang, Gran, Alex, and Onyx running up to the three on the dock. The black cat faunus and the blonde human closed in for a hug of each other, glad for each other of being alright before hugging and giving each other a kiss on the lips, while their favorite quiet half-niece continue to look on and stared at the giant flower-like Grimm-human hybrid creature in silence as the 4 other humans and chameleon faunus joined staring at it in awe, amazement and shock at what they were seeing with their own eyes, before Alex have manage to find his voice to speak. "Look at that massive plant..."

"... What you are seeing there is no ordinary plant." Onyx said, causing the others to look at him in puzzlement, wondering of what he meant by exactly, while Aygül remained fixated at the giant flower-like Grimm-human hybrid creature in middle of the water and continue to stared at it in silence, something that Yang and Blake have notice and were pretty disturbed by that since it was so... unchildlike for her age, before the older genetic engineer scientist give the giant flower-like Grimm-human hybrid creature a name and called it by that name. "It's Trimūrti Persephonemai."

"Trimūrti Persephonemai?" Alex said, which Onyx nodded.

"Sound like an name from a divine god from either a old myth or a religion." Yang comment, noting the previous experience during Blake's writing developments of several of her best-selling novels and books.

"It is. As her name is a combination from a few names of an god and a few goddesses, which are related to death and destruction like an Creature of Grimm that is a part of its DNA." Onyx explained. "But that plant and Grimm has a spirit, a soul of a faunus residing in its body."

"A faunus spirit?" Alex said in confusion. Blake, Yang, and Ilia however quickly caught on to what he have said and immediately realized of what he meant by that.

"You don't mean...!"

"If i'm not mistaking, Kore's spirit and soul is in there." Gran said. This shocked and confused Alex of what he have heard, since he wasn't involve long with Onyx as a few of the others are before he ask.

"How do you know?"

"She's calling to me." Gran answered.

"That's right. Aygül hear her calling out her name with her psconic powers when she and me were visiting Onyx's lab before all of this." Blake explained before she told Gran. "Gran, I know that Aygül going to need your help."

Gran nodded in understandment of what Blake was saying to her as they return looking at Trimūrti Persephonemai. Alex ultimately figured out of the creation behind the giant plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid and how it was created when he have put two and two together on his own in his mind before he spoke to Onyx. "So you not only mix one of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells together with a plant cell, you mixed a human cell in." He turn himself around and walk passed by the older scientist before he asked a important question to him. "Are you proud of this?" The younger scientist turn his head toward Onyx while Gran and Yang just watched in silence as he called him out on it. "And you call this science?!"

Onyx turn to face him in stoic silence before Alex turn and resume, with Yang deciding to go after him soon since she did volunteer of helping Alex and Roy with negotiation between Bio-General for the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria. The older scientist just continue to watch him go in silence.

Blake and Yang, however, looked at their quiet half-niece who continue to stared at Trimūrti Persephonemai in silence, thinking about the thoughts in their mind of how she was able to detect and sense of what was going to happen soon or later far beforehand, even far before the other psionics children and adults could even able to detect and sense of what was going to happen soon. This have made them wonder about the deeper connections between Aygül and the Black Wolflord...

* * *

Yang rode Bumblebee down the road, heading down the road toward the place where the Bio-General agent would meet them at and the place that they will give him or her the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria for the switch device for the explosives at 2:00 PM, with Roy himself sitting on the back of her motorcycle right behind her back holding onto her and wearing a motorcycle helmet on his head and his pair of sunglasses on his eyes, while Alex was sitting in Bumblebee's sidecar on its left beside them, holding the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria in his hands.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Roy said with his comment, after hearing of them of what happen when they told him about it. "He was crazy to start screwing around those cells from the Black Wolflord. I don't know what scientist are trying to do nowadays."

"Eh. Not really my first time of seeing someone whose a scientist trying to screw around with something, especially something relating to Grimm." Yang said rather casually about all of this revelation of what Trimūrti Persephonemai is, taking it rather quite well, remembering her previous experience during her first year before the Fall of Beacon when a certain someone who is a scientist that was making Grimms much more dangerous before the advent of the Second Great War. It was a fun Sunday. "I'm not sure of what's going with scientists or why they're screwing with something that they're suppose to these days. Maybe it is because all of their overinflated egos have finally reach their highest peak of level or that the entire world itself has finally gone..." She then flashed a shit-eating grin on her face at what she was about to say. " _Mad_. ...Oh hey! I have finally rediscovered the joys of making puns again after all these years!"

Alex just groan inawkwardly at her pun in annoyance. Roy, however, just give a grin at what he heard as he then told the biotechnology scientist beside him. "Oh, I like her already. I like her humor. If she wasn't already married to the Cheftress of Menagerie, I would have married her on the spot."

"Finally! Somebody who liked my sense of humor!" Yang laughed. Alex just rolled her eyes at this in utter irration before the blonde human then resume speaking more normally. "But in all seriousness. I can sympathized with Dr. Demeterius. Since the soul and spirit of my dead sister might be inside the body of the Black Wolflord itself, the same monster from where the cells that was a part of Trimūrti Persephonemai's resulting creation whose body also contain the spirt and soul of his dead spider faunus daughter came from. … Well... Except that his is confirm to be inhabiting it while mine is still rather ambiguous."

"Just shut up and keep on driving."

* * *

Once the three humans have arrived at their destination, which was located right at a disused and abandoned quarry, they stood waited, waited for time to become 2:00, waited for the Bio-General agent to come at that time with the switch for the control of the explosives that are planted on Mount Vanguard. So when the clocks on their scrolls and the watches on their wrist struck 1:53, 4 minutes before the explosive will schedule to explode, the Bio-General agent that was supposed to come to the quarry with the switch device still haven't arrived yet. They wonder of why he haven't arrived yet until Roy saw a box truck, the same box truck that the human Bio-General Agent Bae was driving in, and the same truck containing the switch device controlling all of the explosives that were planted on Mount Vanguard, coming down from the road and coming into the disused quarry to where they are until the truck came to a stop when Bae put his foot down on the brakes.

Once the box truck stop near to where they are, Yang, Roy, and Alex walked over to the truck as Bae out of it before the human Bio-General agent ask the three of them. "You got it?" Alex lifted the briefcase up to him and open it up, showing him the five cansisters containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria.

"You'd better get a move on." Roy said to him.

"He's right." Yang comment. Bae look at them with an raised eyebrow for a second before he closed the briefcase and grab it from Alex's hand by its handle as he told them.

"Go on, let's throw the switch."

Yang, Roy, and Alex followed Bae to the back locked doors of the truck to let them disarm the switch device for the explosives while he was carrying the briefcase in his hand by its handle before they came to the back doors and the three then waited as the human Bio-General agent put the briefcase in his other hand and was getting the keys for the doors with his right hands. However, a gunshot was suddenly heard a second before the bullet hit the briefcase, which took Bae with reacting jolting shock of what have just happen, causing him to throw the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria into the air before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Yang, Roy, and Alex immediately duck to the ground for protective cover as Bae was holding his left hand in pain.

"Shit!"

Soon, more gunshots were heard as Yang and Roy quickly got up from the ground with the Vale Colonel helping Alex up before the bullets struck the ground as Bae immediately took cover behind the truck while the three instantly ran over an mound of dirts and rocks before taking cover behind the aforementioned mound of dirts and rocks from the incoming bullet that were either hitting the their cover or whizz right by them. The human Bio-General agent was hyperventilating at what was happening before he then poke his head out to see of who was exactly shooting at them and immediately pulled back behind his cover of the truck when he heard gunshot with the gun being fired and the bullet flew by him before he ask them and yelled, accusing them at what he assume them to be double-crossing him. "What the hell is going?! Are you double-crossing me?!"

"No way, that's my line!" Roy said when the three of them poke their heads up, pissed more of the fact that he took one of his one-liner than the sounds of gun firing and bullets trying to kill him, causing Yang to rolled her eyes at this, before he yelled back at him as he pointed at the watch on his wrist. "There isn't a lot of time left!"

Yang, Roy, and Alex immediately pulled their heads down when a new round of bullets came either flying by them or hitting the mound they were cover behind. Bae poke his head out to see of who was exactly shooting at them again, wondering of who would have known about their meeting location and their trade of action despite being kept a top secret from the public's ears, before he see an Golden Retriever Faunus with four custom prosthesis limbs like running blade-type legs and humanoid-type arms modified made for stealth wearing a light gray suit and a pair of sunglasses on his face standing on a overpass bridge that was standing above the road holding an anti-material rifle with Anti-Aura rounds in his hands while he was reloading another rounds of them into his anti-material rifle and he immediately recognized him from before as He cursed to himself in his native Mistrialian tongue. "Kuso yarō! Futatabi 4-shi no gishi meruku-hei inudesu!"(Son of a bitch! It's the 4-limbs prosthesis mercenary dog again!)

"4-limbs prosthesis mercenary?" Roy said in confusion.

"Suddenly, that have clear up a lot of things really with that single line." Yang comment on this when she have realize it after connecting the dots together.

Bae quickly rushed back into the driver seat of the box truck containing the switch device for the controls of the planted explosives on Mount Vanguard and turns around the ignition key to start the engine of the truck before he drove away inside of the vehicle with the necessary device to disarm the bombs in the back, attempting to escape with his life, causing Yang and Roy to start throwing and yelling swears and curses words thrown at him for double-crossing them while right in the middle of their negotiation despite the mercenary firing his rifle at them, the hypocrisy of his words that he have said to them, and his choice of choosing a truck with a stupid art-style on the side of.

However, GVB89 wasn't bother nor finding it difficult of his target moving around in a truck by this before he look through the scope of his weapon, taking carefully aim of his anti-material rifle in his hands at his moving target, and press its trigger to fired it, shooting an bullet out of its barrel. The bullet flew through like it was a rocket speeding toward the edge of the very atmosphere before going right through the window, cracking it, and hitting its target right in the forehead through his brain, killing instantly. This cause the box truck to immediately lost and steer out of control before it overturn and toppling it over on its side, crashing the truck containing the switch device in the process.

To make matter worse, there was now only two minutes left before bombs placed on Mount Vanguard will explode. ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JgUZXQOy8Q&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=5&t=0s)) Yang, Roy, and Alex immediately rushed toward the overturned truck with a panicking pace at this, knowing that there was only a small amount of time left on the clock before it will explode, while GVB89 rushed the flights of stairs of the overpass bridge, before the three humans quickly ran over to the topple over vehicle and Yang and Roy decide to prised or punching lock of the doors open, since they knew that Ember Celica's shotgun function would probably make thing worser since they would damage the device of the truck inside with their pellets. However, they found that the doors wouldn't dare to move a budge and the cargo area was more heavily armored than they've expected and anticipated, causing the blonde human to curse at this while gritting her own teeths in frustration. "GOD DAMN IT! It wouldn't open!"

"We need a key." Roy comment to this before he quickly ran over to the cab of the truck, with only under a minutes now remaining. Alex thought in frustration after trying to helping the two trying to pry the doors open before he suddenly hear the screeching sound of a car's tire drifting and look around the corner to see before he push his body against to dodge out of the way when GVB89's sport car landed on the ground and raced pass him. The biotechnology scientist realized that the sport car was heading to where the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria currently on the ground was and ran after him before he could get it. Roy quickly rip the keys out of the belt loop on Bae's dead body as he commented casually. "There is it."

GVB89 stop his sport car for a moment at where the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria is before opening the door, grabbing the briefcase, and putting it on the passenger seat swiftly and quickly before the Golden Retriever Faunus immediately drove away from the quarry and heading to the road to escape with his objective in the seat of his sport car, leaving Alex in the dust mere moments before he could anything.

Roy quickly open the back doors of the modified box truck after he used the keys to unlocked it before he and Yang immediately went into the back of it containing the switch device for the time bombs and start pressing and flipping all the different sorts of many buttons, dials, and switches inside, messing around with the controls, in an attempt to disable and disarmed the timed explosives before they could explode and destroyed the top of Mount Vanguard in the process. So when they saw on the timer that there was now only about thirty seconds left remaining , the blonde human and the Vale colonel redouble their efforts, racing against the clock, racing against the time in order to prevent the bombs from exploding the top of the active volcano on Carlesgwas Island. It was before Alex quickly came in and told them. "He've got away with the bacteria!"

"Forget the bacteria!"

"It's counting down."

Alex instantly start helping Yang and Roy with messing the control in order to disarmed the explosives and prevent them from blowing up, the countdown racing the clock and time. There was now only 10 seconds remaining as they continue rushing to find the disarm codes.

All before the three look up at the timer of how much they have left and look at the timer in front of them with both horror and terror in all of their eyes at the final 5 seconds left before the estimated and approximated time of the artificial explosion to set off Mount Vanguard, all as Roy decide to say one word at the final seconds. "Amen."

The countdown finally struck zero.

* * *

All of planted bombs that were buried and planted under the sealed top of Mount Vanguard exploded. Resulting in an domino effect of an chain reaction from within inside of the active volcano on Carlesgwas Island being set off by the shockwaves created from the explosions of the bombs, disturbing its year-long slumber, agitated by the disturbance of its awaking from the explosion. Causing the molten magma flowing and bubbling within of the now reawaking volcano to start churning and stir violently with splashing waves of rocks in their molten and liquefied form, heaving and swirling the boiling heat and the molten rock of its seething rage inside, as the soft ashes and hard earth that make up the entire island started to shaking and rumbling with groaning pain and agony from the erupting rage of the now active volcano that was caused by the explosion of the bomb before series of multiple crevices were formed around Carlesgwas Island when the island was started to break apart in multiple areas at the top of the spewing smoke from the top of awaken mountain with the many cracks heading in the multiple of directions at once. All before lavas begun spewing and expelling out of those same cracks around Mount Vanguard and Carlesgwas Island, pouring and gushing them out of the cracks to formed rapidly-flowing and raging rivers made of molten rocks that came from beneath the crust, rushing out of those crevice like a rushing and surging flood if it was made of lava, with the mouth of Mount Vanguard begun erupting and discharging surge of rejected lava flows from its mouth that lead right to the world's core, creating intense amounts of powers created by the trembling of the ground and the explosion of the erupting that was causing the island to break itself apart into pieces, ending up creating its own destruction and demise upon itself in the process... all before the erupting top of Mount Vanguard absolutely _exploded_ in a sudden explosion of lava, utterly and completely destroying _and_ oblitering the top of the erupting and ejecting volcano, spewing and expelling a massive flow of erupting lava that dwarf anything before it into the air everywhere on the self-destructing island that send it flowing down the active volcano that was discharging the enormous amount of it in a surge of a rushing motion, sending forth a tsunami made of molten rocks that was boiling hot down to destroy anything that was in the path of its destruction, destroying everything in its path toward the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea...

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNq808fU1Fw))

...All before a black mass of epic proportion slowly rose up from the intense depths of the erupting volcano with its intimidating and menacing appearance of its nightmarish, eldritch, and grotesques face still maintaining the expression of its stoic wrath and tranquil rage with its piercing and glaring glowing crimson red eyes, its massive and enormous monstrous body not being frighteningly affected by both the intense heat and pressure of the magma inside of Mount Vanguard despite being seal within the tomb of volcano for over a year, remaining absolutely silence as it climb out up from the magma in the depth of the active volcano that it was imprisoned in and starting heading toward for the Kingdom of Vacuo... all before the Black Wolflord unleashed its powerful and thunderous roar, the wrathful soul pulsating in its heart and resounding in its body, now freed from its seal in its volcanic tomb to unleashing its absolute raging wrath, unleashing the unquenchable thrist for its vengeance on humanity for what they have done to it once more.

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now, it was focusing all of its godlike rage on Vacuo, immediately starting to heading toward the desert kingdom of seemingly endless sand when it heard a sound that it detect with its ears, a sound that the massive Grimm have never heard before but it was familiar to the enormous Grimm, a sound that was coming from in the same direction of where the northern part of the Kingdom of Vacuo is in, reinforcing its choice of choosing the arid desert kingdom as its new and now current target. This have immediately send the AI of the Black Wolflord Warning Alert System immediately gone into Alert Level 3 now.

**Alert Level 3: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF has appeared.**

* * *

Yang, Roy, and Alex were sitting on the side of the overturned truck before the Vale colonel pulled off his sunglasses and spoke, summing the entirely of the situation currently. "The Black Wolflord is back. And we lost the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria. ...I guess things are about as bad as it could get"

"Yep. Pretty much..." Yang said.

There was a beat of silence between the three... before Roy decide to joke around in attempt to brighten up the mood by looking at and pointing out the bright sides of the situation. The key word here being _attempt_. "Well, let's look on the bright side of thing: The reappearance of the Black Wolflord means I don't need to become a monster that will eat up taxes. And as a bonus of this, the monster that might be either your younger sister or just contain her soul is coming to the kingdom of Vacuo to visit."

Yang give a unamused and deadpan look to Roy as she glared at him with a scowl on her face.

* * *

All news networks on radio, TV, and CCT immediately stop what they were doing a moment ago to give a emergency broadcast as it was now being signal and broadcasting.

" _Here is the latest news bulletin: An explosion occurred this afternoon at Mount Vanguard. The Black Wolflord has appeared and is now heading straight for the northern part of Vacuo._ "

* * *

Onyx and Gran were walking down the dock after hearing the news about the explosions on Mount Vanguard before the Black Wolflord's breaking out of its volcanic tomb it was sealed in over a year ago and was now heading straight for the Kingdom of Vacuo, with the old genetic engineer noting about this. "So the Black Wolflord is back."

"We have to get back to the City of Vacuo." Gran said.

"Gran!" Onyx and Gran stopped and turn to see Ilia quickly walk ran right up to them before she then told them of what Aygül was sensing from Trimūrti Persephonemai now. "Aygül has told us that Trimūrti Persephonemai is crying."

They look back at the giant flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature that was standing in the middle of the south of Lake Rosaria and stared and gazed at Trimūrti Persephonemai in silence, especially Onyx, as she continue to make her echoing sounds, the echoing sounds of her wailing cries of sadness and loneliness.

_**OOOAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWW.........** _

* * *

" _The Vacuo Coast Guard in the Faludeh Marginal Sea Area is warning the residents of the giant Grimm's advance. And it's evacuating the coastal settlements in its path._ " The news that the Black Wolflord was now on its rageful attacks and rampaging raids once more after being freed of its imprisonment from Mount Vanguard were meet with a mixture of both panicking horror, frighteningly fears, and worrying concerns from the publics, especially for the citizens of Vacuo since it was heading to their home kingdom, as news were creating lines from what they have heard such as "THE BLACK WOLFLORD SIGHTED! IS IT GOING TO LAND ON THE CITY OF VACUO?!" before the news giving them on the update of the Black Wolflord's movement and where it was heading currently was now being broadcasting. " _The Black Wolflord is once again on the move. It already left Carlesgwas Island and, despite the vast distance between the island the city, now it's heading up the entrance of the Faludeh Sea toward the City of Vacuo just within a few minutes._ "

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Z7dmI98Rs))

A detailed 3D zoomed-in map of the Faludeh Sea, located in the northern-east part of Vacuo near where the City of Vacuo was, was shown to us, showing several Vacuian _Cranhan_ -Class Destroyer ships, _Utile_ -Class Missile Guided ships, _The Caraquet_ -Class Light Battlecruiser ships, _Slothany_ -Class Heavy Battlecruiser ships, a couple of _Ogre_ -Class Battleships, _Queenborough_ -Class Destroyer airships, _Angel Thunder_ -Class Guided Missile airships, _The Levant_ -Class and _Hyacinth_ -Class Light Battlecruiser airships, _The Velox_ -Class Heavy Battlecruiser airships, a couple of _The Adversary_ -Class Flying Battle-Airships, hundreds of dozens and dozens of both heavily-armed VTOL aircrafts called MFIV-22 Banseebeasts and heavily-arms propeller-driven aircrafts called AA-35 Feralrages, and a few Super XCPV-1 Mass Production-Types moving in to intercept the Black Wolflord coming into the entrance of the Faludeh Sea, all with the 3D map itself zooming on it.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H9tNeI1N5Q&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=6))

Soon as the Black Wolflord was within their range, all of the several _Cranhan_ -Class Destroyer ships, _Utile_ -Class Missile Guided ships, _The Caraquet_ -Class Light Battlecrusier ships, _Slothany_ -Class Heavy Battlecruiser ships, the couple _Ogre_ -Class Battleships, _Queenborough_ -Class Destroyer airships, _Angel Thunder_ -Class Guided Missile airships, _The Levant_ -Class and _Hyacinth_ -Class Light Battlecruiser airships, _The Velox_ -Class Heavy Battlecruiser airships, the couple _The Adversary_ -Class Flying Battle-Airships, hundreds of dozens and dozens of MFIV-22 Banseebeasts and AA-35 Feralrages, and the few Super XCPV-1 Mass Production-Types aimed all of their weapons into position and fired all of them at the massive Grimm, shooting it with a showering battery of cannonshells, a storming fusillade of missiles, a hailing bombardment of carpeting bunker-busting bombs, a raining volley of laser beams, and a cascading barrage of plasma beams right at it from all of their rail cannons, missile pods, the bomb bays of the MFIV-22 Banseebeasts and AA-35 Feralrages, laser dish cannons, and plasma cannons, all in an attempted to slow down and holding off as the enormous Grimm much as they possibly could all so that civilians, human and faunus alike, could be evacuated from the area as much as both the emergency services and the hunters that were just passing by the area can while in order for Super XCPV-2 to arrived as fast as possible.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

However, the living mountain of a monstrous Grimm was not affected by the waves of attack coming at it at all, just annoyed at their pesting, as it then destroyed the swarms of multiple MFIV-22 Banseebeasts and AA-35 Feralrages that were flying around its massive body like a swarm of by sending a pulse of Ultima energy from within its body at the VTOL and propeller-driven aircrafts, destroying all of MFIV-22 Banseebeasts and AA-35 instantly at once, before the monstrous Grimm then focused its attention at the rest of the ships on the sea and the airships in the air that were continuing to fired despite them knowing that it was not working against it until the two shoulders red crystals of the behemoth Grimm have begun to make the mechanical-sounding screeching sound as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glows inside of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have quickly reach their fastest and brightest stage before the Black Wolflord use its God Ultima Breath attack, the very same attack that it destroyed the lead ship of the _Devastition_ -class with, firing a streaking black laser-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy with flicking of dancing red electracies around it and a red aura that was surrounding it from its mouth, shooting the concentrating blast of Ultima Energy that raced across the surface waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea before striking and hitting its targets, destroying all of the Vacuian ships and airships and even the few Super XCPV-1 Mass Production-Types that were there instantly in a single move with only one attack. It resume and continuing its path toward the City of Vacuo.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Vacuo's own Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, which was based underground underneath the CCT towers, the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military have saw what have happened on the video panel screen of control room, with the Marshal Field General of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military noting about this. "At this rate, the Black Wolflord will be in the waters of the City of Vacuo soon."

"Super XCPV-2?"

"It is preparing to take off right now."

In the Super XCPV-2 Operation Control Command Room part of the Vacuian Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, where Super XCPV-2 itself is either remotely-controlled from it using the CCT towers or is given its commands and orders from if it is in automatic mode, one of the operators sending the orders through the control bridge of Super XCPV-2's mesa internal-build hangar to the remote-control combat VTOL fighting craft. "Super XCPV-2, proceed to the runway."

* * *

" _Proceed to the runway. Over._ "

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQHKaxvlsr0&t=58s%20))

The mesa internal-build hangar of Super XCPV-2 immediately start flashing its red rotating lights and soundings its siren klaxions, preparing for its launching stage and procedures: The back end of its hangar's ceiling then lifted itself up which reveal that it can fold up or down, extending its length upward that transformed it into and revealing to be a runway when not in its compacted form, and it lower itself on the top of the rest of the mesa that the hanger was inside of that was now fully transformed in its true form and use that reveal it to be a new runway launch system that is called GEMACLRS ( **G** ravity- **E** lectromagnetic **A** ircraft **L** aunch **C** atapult **R** unway **S** ystem), as the two hangar doors then slowly slide open on an mono-railing system in a right-to-left direction, the launching pad that Super XCPV-2 was secured on then moved the remote-control combat VTOL craft out of the hanger onto the elevator leading up to GEMALRS on the rail-type system that it was using, before the elevator itself then raised and lifted the launching pad Super XCPV-2 was on up to GEMACLRS while turning it around to face the recently developed catapult runway. Once it was now on GEMACLRS and was facing directly down on the catapult runway when the magnetic cramps that were keeping it secure were now unlocked, Super XCPV-2 turned its ten internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans on to life, rotating their blades faster and faster, before they lifting it up into the air as the blast fence door was raised behind it, with its launching sequence started.

" _5... 4... 3... 2... 1... LAUNCH._ "

GEMACLRS accelerating Super XCPV-2 up to the thrust and lift at its maximum cruise speed with its ten internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans only, helping accelerating it so that it can build up the momentum that was needed for its speed to get and reach to where the Black Wolflord was heading at right now, before instantly taking off right into the air with its ten powerful internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans and using the four magnetic hydro jet/Rim-driven thrusters and vacuum blowers hybrid propulsion system with the thrusters for it located on its back end to accelerate its thrust and speed faster at its maximum speed of over Mach 2, heading straight toward the path of where the Black Wolflord was advancing in the Faludeh Sea.

* * *

Ren, who was assigned to be put in charge of Super XCPV-2 and leading it against the Black Wolflord in its Anti-Black Wolflord operations by the Vacuo Council when he was transfer his post to Vacuo from the Vale Military to the Vacuo Self-Defense Military, came right into the control center room of the Vacuian Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter in order to meet with the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Forces before he then calmly walked with his green peaked cap under his arm through the control center room without bothering staff members who were doing their jobs and were quite busy with what they were assigned to do and he then enter the meeting room of where the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Forces are in through the door, which gain the attention of them, before he address himself and spoke to them, explaining to them, in a calm and stoic tone of his voice. "Major Lie Ren, reporting for active duty, sir. Super XCPV-2 has been assigned to me in the operation against the Black Wolflord."

The Marshal Field General of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military, who was probably already in his 90s or even in his 100s, was rather impressed with his calm and elegant yet serious and intellectual demeanor before he took the cap underneath his arm and look at it as he then spoke in his old and gravelly yet wise and informed voice to him. "I see that you are from the newly formed elite unit of the Remnant Continental Agency despite being in the Vale Military."

Ren silently nodded in a yes at what he have said.

* * *

Once Ren was in the Super XCPV-2 Operation Control Command Room, he've saw that Super XCPV-2 was heading toward its target at Mach 1 and was closing in on the Black Wolflord in its path as he look on with an blank and neutral look and a quiet and stoic silence while sitting down in his command seat at back of the room, before he was given a direct update on Super XCPV-2's status by one of the operators of the remote-control combat VTOL fighting craft. "All onboard are showing normal speed of Mach 2. It will arrived in where the Black Wolflord is located in the Faludeh Sea."

"Switched to Super XCPV-2's gimbal camera screen." Ren calmly ordered.

"Roger."

The middle of the three video wall panel screens changed to Super XCPV-2's gimbal camera screen, showing that the Black Wolflord was still swimming toward the City of Vacuo at about 100 knots through the Faludeh Sea within the feeds of the gimbal camera, while the remote-control combat VTOL fighting craft was now closing in on its chosen target. Seeing that Super XCPV-2 was getting closing soon to the monstrous Grimm by every seconds, Ren ordered the activation of Super XCPV-2's Fire Mirror. "Activate the Fire Mirror. Aim Center."

"The Fire Mirror is on."

* * *

Super XCPV-2 open up its vertical maw at its front to reveal the Fire Mirror inside. When the Black Wolflord heard the rotating and hovering sounds Super XCPV-2's 10 powerful internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans with its ears, it looks up and saw the remote-control combat VTOL craft flying in the air with its maw wide open before it begun hovering in the air, aiming its Fire Mirror at the massive Grimm that was now floating in bemusement and puzzlement at what it was exactly looking at while it was adjusting its reflective synthetic diamonds and its Energy Shield to absorb and reflect its attack if it does use it.

Deciding to test and exanimate of what it is, to see of what its opponent was exactly and its capabilities, two shoulders red crystals of the enormous Grimm have begun to make the mechanical-sounding screeching sound as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with an pair of crimson glows inside of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stage before using its God Ultima Breath attack again, shooting out a shining and brilliant black beam-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy with flicking of red electracies that were dancing around it and a bright red aura that was surrounding it at its full power from its mouth, right at the remote-control combat VTOL craft hovering around in front of it.

But that is what Super XCPV-2 wanting the towering giant of an Grimm to do as the Fire Mirror absorbed its God Ultima Breath attack and reflecting it right back at the titanic Grimm as an concentrated and compacted glowing golden beaming rod of pure energy, using its reflective synthetic diamonds and its Energy Shield in conjunction with one another, going through its crimson aura with enough force to pierced right through it, able to give serious damage to its Aura, and slipped right through it before finally hitting and striking its body, giving it major damages to the spot where it first hit, scoring the first serious hit on the Black Wolflord and the first one to give serious damage to it for humanity, before firing more of these golden beams right at its upper body after having absorbing the rest of its God Ultima Breath attack, giving it some more major damage to it.

The Black Wolflord was took by complete staggering shock of what it have felt, shocked by its feelings of the first serious hit by humanity, the feelings of its first serious hit by humanity with Super XCPV-2, the physical feelings, the physical feelings of the pain and the heat that it received when its body was hit by the golden beams of its absorbed and reflected attack that was send back at it by the remote-control combat VTOL craft, but it was enough to temporary make it feel joy and happiness at this for a moment, joy and happiness at feeling the physical pain, joy and happiness at feeling something else aside from the constant and tormenting internal pain inside its body and soul and the torturing and endless eternal pain inside of its own mind, enjoying the feeling joy and happiness at feeling of something physical all for a bit, even just for a little moment, while the cells that makes up its body and its aura reacting to the major damage that it have been inflicted and struck with its regeneration abilities and its own aura, quickly recharged its aura back to its peak conditions while quickly regenerating and repairing the damage from the hit of the attacks in mere seconds, all before the feelings in its soul soon give away back to its furious rage and wrathful anger at being reminded of the pain and misery that it constantly felt with no ends nor beginnings. Its wrathful rage. Its tormenting agony. Its woeful despair. That all its feel in its painful misery that was called its own existence and all those feeling are what it have left now in its existence, all too aware of what have became of itself now. All as Super XCPV-2 continue to hover around the enormous Grimm.

The massive Grimm look at it and give a rumbling growl of fury at what it did before it then fired an series of its God Ultima Breath attack from its mouth, firing the shining and brilliant black beaming laser-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy with the flickings of red electracies that are dancing around it and the red aura that was surrounding it from its mouth, at Super XCPV-2, which the remote-control combat VTOL hover craft continue to uses its Fire Mirror, continue to using its reflective synthetic diamonds to absorbing before throwing and reflecting the attack back at it and using its Energy Shield to neglect before concentrating and focusing its aim and the energy from the attack together at once, to just absorbing its attacks and reflecting back them at it in the form of its golden ray beams from its Fire Mirror, throwing the powers of its attacks by about 10,000 times back right at the titanic Grimm, giving the behemoth Grimm even more major damage to both its body and aura, damaging it even further, making it feel even more physical pains from the reflected attacks of Super XCPV-2.

Feeling the physical pains on its body by the hits of the attacks of the remote-control combat VTOL craft that were absorb and reflected from its own attacks and now having seen what its opponent is exactly and what is its own capabilities, the tremendous Grimm decide, in the mind of its own supercomputer-like brain, to make a tactical retreat for now since it has now seen of what it was capable of now, planning on making new strategies of defeating its current opponent with these information it have received and inflicted by it, before the Black Wolflord dive under the surface of the Faludeh Sea and diving deep below the surface of the sea's waters.

Everyone in the Super XCPV-2 Operation Control Command Room have begun cheering at the success of Super XCPV-2 for not only managing stopping it from what it was heading toward, but also for forcing it to make a retreat, as Super XCPV-2 itself dive right into the depth of the Faludeh Sea to follow its tail and to chased after the Black Wolflord of where it was heading in black depth of the Faludeh Sea...

* * *

"The Black Wolflord is turning north-east, sir."

"Major, phone for you."

"It seems like we were able to prevent the Black Wolflord from reaching the City of Vacuo for now."

Curious of who was calling at this time right after Super XCPV-2's successful battle against the Black Wolflord and wondering in his mind if it was something important and serious since he suddenly have got a bad feeling about this call, Ren decide to take the phone from one of the operator's hand and begun to speak with whoever on the other end of the line. "Yes, Lie Ren here." Ren said, with one of the generals of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military listening to the one-sided conversation happening on the phone as the pink-streaked haired man recognized the voice that was speaking to him in an instant. "Hello, Colonel Mustang." He said before he listened carefully of what Roy was saying to him. "...Shall we cancel the alert for the Faludeh Sea Area?" The Vale colonel told him of what happen exactly at the negotiation between the three of them and one of Bio-General's agents before he finally told him about the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria having been now stolen by GVB89 in his sport car. "...What? A mercenary stole the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria? ...Closed all the airports? I understand. Right away." With that, he finished the call by hanging up and giving the phone back to the operator who given it to him before he turn around as he ask and told to one of the generals, by extension, the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force. "Please tell the press that we're still fighting the Black Wolflord in the Faludeh Sea."

"... That's a deliberate misinformation."

"Yes. It is. But it is justifiable if something serious and important must not fall into the hands of the enemy. So you must give them a justified lied by giving the truth from an certain point of view." The Marshal Field General of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military said, telling to one of the general with the wisdom of his experience. Something of which Ren can agree with.

* * *

So as soon as the media press have now received the mislead and misguide information from the Vacuo Self-Defense Military to fool them, all of the airports that were in or near the city of Vacuo were ordered to be closed when the misguide information was release from the press and when the Vacuo council have told the airport managements by lying to them that, albeit rather justified, they feared that Grimm will start attacking the airplanes and airships when they're flying in the air due to the exact amount of negative emotions that the Black Wolflord have created in the air. With like this one for example.

" _This is the announcement from the airport management office. Due to the advance of the Black Wolflord in the Faludeh Sea and fears of Grimm attacking airplanes and airships at this time. The airport is closing down. All flights are being canceled. All until further notice from the Vacuo Council._ "

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5H9tNeI1N5Q&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=6))

GVB89 inside of his sport car racing down the road toward one of the air ports and heading there with the briefcase containing the six canisters for the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria until he then heard the news update on the situation on his sport car's radio.

" _The Black Wolflord has stalled its advance and stationed between right the entrance to the Faludeh Sea and the open Emprise du Lion Sea. Fusain and Gault Airports have been closed to all traffic until further notice._ "

"Goddamn! It's the Black Wolflord!" GVB89 said. Cursing the Black Wolflord for the change of plans, the Golden Retriever Faunus decide to take a different route and created a new plan of escaping Vacuo before he took a detour in his sport car into the different route that lead to the place to make his escape.

All as Bullheads that were flying through the air in the area were scouting out for him before one of them notice a particular sport car taking a detour to a different route that lead to the northern part of Vacuo...

* * *

Alex quickly run over to Bumblebee where Yang and Roy were sitting and waiting on before he came to them and told the two of what he heard from what he was given. "The agent's car has been spotted. It's on the Plumbago Highway heading north."

"Plumbago?" Roy said, which Alex nodded. He was silence as he thought about it for at least a moment before he ask himself. "So where the hell can he be going?"

"Beats me." Yang said. "Do you know?" She ask the young scientist. Alex thought about this and only knew one man who have knowledge and experience of this...

* * *

"He's trying to make his escape out of Vacuo by going on a ship. Any kind of ship, really." Crown Iob said, all while Yang, Roy, and Alex were sitting on either the sofa or the chair in his office as he told from his knowledge and experience of his own company's agents of how they made their way out of the kingdoms that they were inside of as he then give them the papers. "There are several open harbors and port in northern Vacuo that have ships coming in from and going out to the other parts of the world of Remnant and are also some of the biggest places for transportation of items on the black markets, which make them perfect for someone who wanted to escape unnoticed. The closet one to route that he is taking is to Baryte Port, a major port that is located in a small city called Bologna Stone. Every week, freighters that came from other parts of the world come in and goes out in this."

"So he will try to smuggle out by sea." Roy said, summing it up basically yet perfectly, which Crown Iob nodded.

"If only we can retrieve the bacterias, then we can defeat the Black Wolflord." Crown Iob said. "And, then, we will have almost endless supplies of the Black Wolflord's cells."

This cause Alex to become silence at what he heard before he told Crown Iob. "But Dr. Demeterius is-"

* * *

Onyx was looking at and studying one of Trimūrti Persephonemai's roots under the water of Lake Rosaria with a specialized scope camera in his hands while couching down on the dock until a news reporter along with her cameraman came up to him and spoke to the old genetic engineer.

"Dr. Demeterius!" Onyx look up to see the news reporter and her cameraman before he pull the camera out of the water and lower it down on the dock while the news reporter spoke to him. "Excuse me, i'm from VCNN-TV. I'd like to talk to you for a moment. I heard that in your experiment, you succeed-" The old biotechnology scientist, however, just ignored the news reporter and what she was trying to ask him as he just walked pass right by her, ignoring the news reporter, while walking down the dock, causing her to go after him as she continue to speak to him. "-In combining the cells of a plant with those of the Black Wolflord to create a super plant. Dr. Demeterius!"

Unknown to them, one of Trimūrti Persephonemai's numerous vines was swimming through the water underneath the surface of the lake toward the dock before Onyx finally has enough of the team of reporters and told them, and by extension, the viewers who were watching the news, off with his own words in a calm tone of voice yet it was filled with irritation toward people. "You people always criticize scientific experiments without understanding the true values. Scientists have to look to the future."

That was when the vine erupted out of the water underneath the dock, startling everyone who were on it, destroying the end of the dock in the process by breaking it and throwing it away from the rest of the dock with its strength, revealing a small and sharp-toothed mouth that was lined with dagger-like "teeths" on its edge on the end of the vine before it "looks" at them and let out a soft-pitch shriek like that of a higher pitch version of a part of a whale's song at the scientist and the team of news reporters.

Onyx stood still at it after quickly overcoming his shock while the team of news reporters ran for their lives like there were no tomorrow and looked at one of Trimūrti Persephonemai's small and sharp-toothed mouth vines that loom over him with its length out of the water in awe and silence before a few Vacuian troops ran right pass him to stand in front of it to protect the doctor and aimed their weapons at one of Trimūrti Persephonemai's many vines if it tried to attack him before Blake and Gran came up beside the old genetic engineer scientist himself. However, when the giant flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature have manage to sense them on the dock through one of her small and sharp-toothed mouth vines at that particular dock in the lake, especially Onyx himself, Trimūrti Persephonemai immediately dropped that particular one small and sharp-toothed mouth vines back into the water and pulled her vine back as it slither through the waters of Lake Rosaria like a swimming snake... before opening up the petals of its rosebud to reveal the true and beautiful form of its head like a radar dish, revealing all of the petals of her main red rose flower in its true beautiful form, and right in the center of her main rose flower was a tiny set of jaws inside of her with an pair of spider jackknife cheliceraes-like mandibles that wrapped around the said tiny set of jaws, betraying her spider faunus origin that kicked in motion of her creation, unless she open up her mouth that cause her jaw and spider-like mandibles spread wide open.

Blake then told Onyx from what she have heard Aygül said to her faunus aunt and what she can understand from her 4-year old niece. "Aygül have told me that Trimūrti Persephonemai is lashing out, lashing out in pain, the pain that she was feeling. In the constant pain that she was feeling created by the regeneration abilities of the Black Wolflord's cells as well as the endless sadness and grief that she was feeling created by the loneliness of her new form while fighting against the influence of the Black Wolflord's cells over her and her new body, thus causing her to lash out at anything to ventilate and discharged the ceaseless pain and continuous sadness that she was feeling and mental torment created by those cells. That is why she put herself in the middle of Lake Rosaria. To avoid any given harm to anyone by her outburst. Which is the reason of she pull one of her vines away from us after sensing us with her aura."

"You mean, the Black Wolflord's own regeneration abilities is acting like a constant form of cancer that will never stop growing nor end?" Onyx said.

"So this is what the Black Wolflord's existence is like?" Gran asked.

"... Yes. All the Black Wolflord ever feels is just pain, anger, and sadness. That is what only endless feels in its existence." Blake said, suspecting it, after what Weiss have told her and Yang before her death 4 years ago.

Onyx looked back at Trimūrti Persephonemai, horrified at the implication from Blake have just said that have caused him to realized with absolute pure horrors in his mind at what he have done. He only had wanted the best of intentions in his mind of when he had did them. He'd only wanted to keep his spider faunus's both spirt and soul alive by injecting her cells in her favorite flowers when he've injected her cells into them. He'd only wanted to make her flower immortal so she can live on forever in her favorite flowers when he injected the Black Wolflord's cells into them. Instead, he have prologue her life, which prolonging her pain and suffering, and did made her immortal when he've injected the Black Wolflord's cells into her favorite flowers, but at the cost of having her to feel endless pain and misery. The old genetic engineer scientist has finally realized of what he has done, feeling ashamed of himself and was truly remorseful for what he has done, regretting of what he've did to preserved her soul and spirit, but he knew there was nothing that he can do anything to make it up to her. All as Trimūrti Persephonemai continue to sending out the echoing sounds of her wailing cries of sadness, pain, and loneliness of her new form with her main flower like a radar dish, hoping that someone will respond to the wailing calls of her echoing cries...

**_OOOAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWW........._ **

"BLAKE!!!"

The three turn around to see Ilia running up to them and the chameleon faunus stop in front of her old friend to take a quick breath before she then told them, panting in between of what she was saying to them. "Blake *pant* Blake. I *pant* need to tell you."

"Ilia, what is it?"

"Aygül *pant* Aygül said that *pant* that she sensed *pant* that she sensed a storm *pant* a storm of anger, sadness, and pain is coming."

"What?"

"You mean-" Blake said, quickly realized of what she was saying.

"Yes, Blake. The Black Wolflord. _It's_ coming. Trimūrti Persephonemai is sensing the Black Wolflord..."

* * *

The Black Wolflord suddenly arose from right below the surface of the water, after hearing that individual sound under the surface of the Faludeh Sea with its own pair of two ears, the sounds of the howling cries of both pain and sadness, the howling cries of both pain, sadness, and loneliness of Trimūrti Persephonemai, in the direction it was heading, redoubling the enormous Grimm's effort of heading north-west toward of where that sound itself was coming from to see of what was it exactly emitting that strange and alien yet familiar and comforting sound.

* * *

The massive Grimm's movement in the direction that it was heading was detected by one of the radar bases around the Faludeh Sea before one of the operators give Ren an update on its current location and where it is heading. "The Black Wolflord is turning north-west towards Fornacite."

"Keep it away from the coast." Ren ordered. "Keep it out in the waters."

"Yes, sir. Start the underwater attack."

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQHKaxvlsr0&t=58s%20))

Super XCPV-2 response to its order when it was given them by immediately firing its two torpedos, shooting them out of its shafts, as the 2 torpedos raced through the waters like a fired bullet through the air and head toward their target until they came beneath their target before they turned upwards and speeded toward it until they hit their target, causing them to explode beneath the stomach of the monstrous Grimm. However, the Black Wolflord was not affected at all by the explosion created by those same two torpedos nor was even bother by them since they couldn't harm nor damage its body, simply ignoring them as the massive Grimm continue to head in the direction if the sound it was hearing with its ears before it suddenly heard another familiar sound from underneath the waters behind it that was nearing of where it was, instantly recognizing that it was its opponent from before that was following its tail, and the enormous Grimm temporary stop in its path to resume its fight and battle with the remote-control combat VTOL craft before using its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling a black flaming and hot vapor-like mist made of Ultima Energy in its gaseous form with cackling red electricities dancing around in it from its mouth, hurling the flaming and hot vapor-like black mist from its mouth around the water behind its back like a napalm that was fired from a riverboat and boiling the temperature of the water itself up to the point that it was turning into steams by the heats of it at about few hundreds meters deep, causing the torpedos that were fired by Super XCPV-2 to immediately and spontaneous combust and explode from the extreme temperature of the heat in the area of the surrounding waters that consume them when they enter the water, before the behemoth Grimm resume moving through the surface waters of the Faludeh Sea in its path right toward the northern part of Vacuo, just to spite and taunt its opponent, spiting Super XCPV-2 by just resuming of where it was making its beeline toward for the shore of Vacuo and taunting Super XCPV-2 to come out of the waters to fight it on-head and resume with their battle.

This forced Super XCPV-2 to fly right out of the water and flew back into the air as it open up its maw again to reveal the Fire Mirror, beginning the second round of their fight and battle against each other. However, this was the Black Wolflord's plan as its 2 shoulders red crystals begun to make the mechanical-sounding screeching sound once more as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with an pair of crimson glowing orbs inside of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stage before the mammoth-sized Grimm used its God Ultima Breath attack once more, shooting out an gleaming black laser-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy with flicking of red electracies that dance around it and an crimson red aura that was surrounding it at its full power from its mouth, aiming it right at the Fire Mirror of the remote-control combat VTOL hovering craft, causing it absorbed the blast of Ultima Energy and reflected it by 10,000 times in the form of the glowing golden beam once more right back at the mountainous Grimm, using its reflective synthetic diamonds to absorbing before hurling and reflecting the attack back at it and using its Energy Shield to neglect before concentrating and focusing its aim and the energy from its attack, but this time unfortunately however, the golden beam has no longer any sort of effects nor deal any damage on it anymore when it hit and struck its body after passing through its aura but didn't damage it like it have before, all before the Fire Mirror was beginning to melt from its use when a scorch mark was beginning to formed on one of its panels as the remote-control combat VTOL craft flew around the colossal Grimm.

The Black Wolflord notice this with its own pair of eyes and knew that its plan was working, as have expected, while it sustain its attacks in its battle by firing another God Ultima Breath attack, firing another beaming black laser-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy with flicking of red electracies and a red aura surrounding it from its mouth, causing the Fire Mirror absorbed its God Ultima Breath attack and reflected it back at its originator again by 10,000 times in the form of the glowing golden beam at its body and hit, which still didn't harm nor damage it. The humongous Grimm continue used its God Ultima Breath attacks against Super XCPV-2 and the Fire Mirror until it have finally exploded, damaging its reflectiveness and its Energy Shield generator, causing major amount of damage to the Fire Mirror and its system, decreasing its effectiveness even more against its opponent, which was what the ginormous Grimm planned and hoping for, since that it knew that it would happen sooner or later as it couldn't last forever against its assault for a long time, as it have notice it with its own eyes when it saw of what happen, knewing that its strategy had worked...

* * *

The damages that was done to the Fire Mirror caused by the Black Wolflord's onslaught haven't been gone unnoticed when one of the operators in the Super XCPV-2 Operation Control Command Room have suddenly saw and notice that the reflective rate of the Fire Mirror have suddenly dropped below down to 40% and immediately reported to Ren about it. "The rate of the reflection has just dropped to 40%, sir."

"The Fire Mirror has startled melting. We can't control it either, sir."

Instead of saying a "What" like what most of the operators in the Super XCPV-2 Operation Control Command Room have thought of what he would said about this, Ren just simply give a rather calm yet resigned sigh at this, since he knew that the Fire Mirror itself wouldn't last nor endure forever against the Black Wolflord's attacks and he was hoping that it wouldn't be the case in this battle, but alas, he knew that he was hoping for it too much and knew that it would happen anyways, all as he heard the operators' words to him when they've simply told and explained to the major.

"The mirror is heatproof, but it can't take anymore."

"Switching to weapon attacks, sir."

Ren simply nodded in acceptance when he heard that sentence from one of the operators, as he knew that Super XCPV-2 wouldn't last any longer against the Black Wolflord in the fight...

* * *

Super XCPV-2 was forced to closed its maw by its orders due to the damage done to the Fire Mirror and was switch to its other weapons of its 4 internal gatling railcannons, several dozen internal missile pods, and 6 powerful laser beam cannons, revealing its several dozen missile pods and six laser beam cannons, before the remote-control combat VTOL hovering craft flew toward its opponent and firing a raining storm of cannonshells, missiles, and laser beams at its target, bombardmenting the towering titanic Grimm with all that it have got, but it was not affected by them, as they failing to put any sort of damage on it, not even a single scratch or damage on its body. The Black Wolflord just give a huff at this, just scoffing at Super XCPV-2 trying to damage the titanic Grimm with its weaker and more predictable weapons, before deciding to finishing this battle, not wanting to give its opponent a graceful defeat by its hand, by swinging its long and massive multi-spiked tail, easily piercing right through its Energy Shield and hitting its armor, giving serious damage to the remote-control combat VTOL craft and was able to put multiple holes in its armor when it hit its opponent with its tail, causing Super XCPV-2 to be send spinning around in a circle out of the control through the air, before it then resume heading toward of where it was going...

* * *

This cause the feed to its gimbal camera to be cut off in a static as the operators

"It's out of control!"

"Super XCPV-2 is out of action, I guess." One of the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military noted, commenting on this.

"Can you get it back home to its base?" Ren ask one of the operators.

"... I'll try my best, sir."

* * *

When they received the report that Trimūrti Persephonemai was unintentionally sending out its call to the giant dragon-like Beowolf Grimm before they got another report that the Black Wolflord has made its landfall on Fornacite and was now heading toward Lake Rosaria where Trimūrti Persephonemai is, the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force have decide to send their forces to Lake Rosaria, sending at several _Sycamore_ -class Military Heavy Transport Airships that were transporting and carrying multiple of Vacuian human and faunus soldiers and technicians, vehicles like G-O2 Primal tanks and cannon artillery of both nonself-propel and self-propel variants, and equipments like ammunition of multiple types, with several smaller _Hebe_ -class auxiliary light cruisers airships guarding them from unprovoked attack from either Creature of Grimms or bandits while also helping them to transport troops and materials, to Lake Rosaria. It was now night time at the Lake Rosaria when they've arrived at the lake before they have begun setting and putting the vehicles into position.

" _The Black Wolflord has already landed in Fornacite and it's heading to Lake Rosaria. I repeat. The Black Wolflord is heading to Lake Rosaria._ "

Soon as they were brought to Lake Rosaria, the Vacuian soldiers and technicians immediately begin to putting and setting the numerous G-O2 Primal tanks and artillery cannons, either if they were self-propel like the Fl-2 Lucifers Self-Propelled Gun or were pull into place by vehicles such as the M-V0 Comet Artillery Tractor like the 155mm A13X Judas cannons, a couple of HJ280 Vixen Repair Vehicle to maintain and repair them, and a single KNS9 Arachnid Artillery Command Vehicle to give the orders and command from the fight if it ever happen, that were carried by the _Sycamore_ -class Military Heavy Transport Airships and the _Hebe_ -class auxiliary light cruisers airships into place and position around Lake Rosaria, setting up a defensive perimeter around the area of where the towering form of Trimūrti Persephonemai herself was at and the various buildings on the shoreline of the lake in the southern part of Lake Rosaria were at, preparing their weapons and equipments for the arrival of the monstrous Grimm at the lake while shining the search-lights on the giant flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature in the middle of the lake.

All as the Black Wolflord itself continue its tread toward Lake Rosaria, shaking and quaking the earth right beneath its mammoth paws in fears of its own powers with each of its steps, heading toward of where the source of the wailing and echoing cries, that it was hearing with its ear, of Trimūrti Persephonemai is coming from.

"The 31st and 34th Units have arrived at Lake Rosaria. We are taking position."

"Let's go! Move!"

"Take position!"

Immediately, all of the Vacuian soldiers and technicians, both humans and faunus alike, got the last of the tanks and cannons into position before manning them and quickly adjusting all of the vehicle's weapons, all while Onyx, Gran, Blake, and Ilia with Aygül sitting on her shoulders, were watching this from the building in silence and anticipation at this, all until the Vacuian soldiers and technicians were now done and finished with the preparation for the Black Wolflord's arrival. Now, they've waited. Waiting for the massive Grimm to come to the lake in the northern part of the Kingdom of Vacuo. Waiting for the interaction and the possible confrontation between the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai. Everything was silence now, with no one speaking a single words now, not a single one of the soldiers daring to say a word to each other about anything now, as they waited for the enormous Grimm, except for the continuous wailing cries of the giant flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature. As they waited. And waited. And waited. And waited in silence, with only the sounds of the wind blowing pass by with their whispering and chilling voice like ghosts, the waters of the lake sitting still calmly, and Trimūrti Persephonemai continue to make her wailing cries...

...All before the ground suddenly begun shake and shook with incredible strengths like they were sort of trembling tremors, causing the soil of the earth itself rumbling violently, in a on-and-off pattern, forcing Ilia to put Aygül down on the floor just case if she fall over with her still on her shoulders and she fear that it would hurt her more, with each tremors getting stronger and louder than the last. The quaking and powerfully series of tremors was not only getting more stronger and stronger, but was getting louder and louder as the source of whatever was creating got closer and closer until the loud booming and thunderous sound of stomping footsteps of something massive was now being heard in the distance. The thundering sound of stamping footsteps were now getting more closer and were now more becoming louder to Lake Rosaria, all before a familiar hollering and thundering roar was suddenly heard in the distance.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord finally appears when it have came into all of their views from over edge of the horizon, coming out of the forest that it loomed over with its height, destroying a couple of trees with every steps that it takes, as it headed toward the middle of southern part of Lake Rosaria in its path, leaving behind its pawprints that were several meters deep in the dirt of the soil the trail of its path and making the land beneath its four paws trembling and quivering in rumbling terror and fright of this. The behemoth Grimm was nearing the Lake Rosaria, getting more closer and closer to the lake with each steps of its elephantine-sized paws that shudder the ground of the earth violently, as all of the Vacuian soldiers and technicians that were manning the G-O2 Primal tanks, Fl-2 Lucifers Self-Propelled Guns, the 155mm A13X Judas cannons quickly aimed at it while few of the dazzling beaming lights of the searchlights shined directly on it before it slowly stands up on 2 back legs, slowly rising up to its full height of over 678 meters (2224.1 feets) tall, reminding anyone who were seeing this that it was fully capable of walking on either two legs or four legs thanks to its body design, in a bipedal stance like that of either a human or a faunus, which was not surprising if you think about it given its body in basic terms look like an mixture of dragon from both western and eastern influences and a Beowolf, and slowly enter the waters of the lakes, lifting each of its two stepping legs right into its water with great and long strides between them, disturbing the calm stillness of the waters in the beautiful lake, creating wakes of splashing waves in its wakes in the process, as it walked and was moving through the deep waters of Lake Rosaria with relative ease, which was shallower compared to it and was relative to its size since the lake is about at least 237 meters (777.56 feets) deep so it would over a quarter but nearly a half of its body heights, continuing to heading toward the middle of the southern part of the lake of where Trimūrti Persephonemai was.

Onyx and Aygül were watching from outside the entrance of the building before Gran grab the arm of the older biotechnology scientist. "Doctor!"

"Get inside! It's dangerous out here!" One of the soldiers inside of the building told them.

"Ok!" Blake said to the soldier as she quickly picked up Aygül in her arms before she spoke to Ilia. "Ilia, let's hurry!"

"Right!"

Blake and Ilia immediately went inside of the building quickly with Aygül in cat faunus aunt's arms as Gran tried to continue to speak to Onyx. "Doctor!"

* * *

As the Black Wolflord continue to walk through the deep waters of the lake on its 2 legs with long strides between its steps on the lake's bottom toward Trimūrti Persephonemai while the giant flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature splashing her numerous vines around the deep waters of the lake, sensing the stupendous Grimm within the vicinity of her senses since and was trying to figure out of what it is exactly in front of her with her senses (smells, hearings, tastes, touch, and electroreception) since she doesn't have any sort of eyes, Ren and the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force were watching of what happening on the video panel screen in the wall in silence before one of them spoke. "What's going on out there?"

"Whichever the winner is going to be our enemy, sir." Ren mused at this, and he knew of who would win in the end...

* * *

As the Black Wolflord was now nearing her, merely curious of what was it in front of it and expressing its curiosity when its eyes was filled with a odd lights that shouldn't be in the eyes of a creature that was fulled of pure furious rage, agonizing pain, and depressing sadness at its loneliness in a cold and cruel world that it lived in, its own two eyes was filled with a odd lights of a child-like wonder and hope, hoping that it have found something, something that was called a companionship in its lonely existence. A companion, a companion to fill in the gap that was left behind, a companion that it can call its own, a companion that it can relate and loved to filled a hole that was left behind in now its lonesome existence.

However, when Trimūrti Persephonemai finally realized of what was standing in front of her after getting a good image in her mind with her senses and recognized the Black Wolflord itself standing several hundreds meters right in front, she've promptly freak out in alarm of seeing the mountainous giant Grimm standing within the area of her own senses, becoming frighten and fearful, the seven hundred meters tall giant flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus based hybrid creature horrify and terrify at the image that she was seeing in her mind, overreacting with fear and fright suddenly going rampant in her mind and clouding up the inner world of her mental mind, fogging up the very rational parts of her brain and soul, causing her to panic at sensing the Black Wolflord.

In the midst of her panicking, she lash out in agitation of fear and terror at what she was now sensing that have cause her mental instinct to become immediately defensive and aggressive as Trimūrti Persephonemai used her numerous and various tendrils vines of immeasurable numbers with one of her tendril vines shot out of the water of the lake and wrapped around the astronomical-sized Grimm's left upper arm before another of her tendril vines then shot out of Lake Rosaria across the water, shooting out of the waters like a speeding bullet, and using it to whip at the Black Wolflord's face, striking a major blow on its face, taking the mega elephantine-sized Grimm itself by complete and utter surprised at what just happen just all in dumbfounded shock. The 700 meters tall giant flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus based hybrid creature shot out the rest of her numerous tendril vines out of the water across the lake, lunging out of the waters, using her various tendril vines to wrapped around its neck and its throat, the wrist of its right forearm, its waist and its midriff, left thigh, its right lower leg, and the ankle of one of its two back pawfoots, manhandling the ginormous Grimm, before trying to pull and dragging it under the waters of the lake, tugging at its body with the incredible and astonishing strength of her numerous vines, in an attempt to either submerging it, drowning it to death, or strangling it, choking it to death, of whatever option came first.

But the Black Wolflord, however, now growling and snarling in rage and fury at this, refusing to be yield, refusing to be hauled down and dragged under the surface of the lake, refusing to go down without a fight for its life, before the towering titanic Grimm then heaved and pulled against the various vines of Trimūrti Persephonemai that were wrapped around its with the astounding and staggering strength of its own, heaving and lugging against the numerous of tendril vines that were pulling it with its own strength of both extraordinary and unbelivable proporations and magnitudes, locking each other, locking the living mountain of a monstrous Grimm and the seven hundreds meters tall gigantic flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature with her multiple vines of utter immeasurable numbers in a battle of tug of war as they fought against each other, fought against each other for the supremacy over the other, matching each other in every way possible, matching each other in strength for strength, pounds for pounds, forces for forces, exertions for exertions, toughness for toughness, resilience for resilience, stamina for stamina, efforts for efforts, size for size, persistences for persistences, mights for mights, determination for determination, and powers versus powers against each others, not daring and refusing to either falter or yield against each other, refusing to budge against the other. It was an clash of the titans, as they have fought in their fight and battle of their tug of war between the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai.

While the battle between the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai against each other continue on without the other moving nor surrending nor giving in, refusing to budge to each other, struggling yet refusing to falter against each others, the peoples that were inside of the building that was nearest to the seven hundreds meters tall gigantic flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature watching this fight between those 2 monstrous giants in silence from inside the building in pure awe, wonder, and amazement at the struggle between the 2 monsters that were both the sizes of mountains and skyscrapers in their battle, an true clash of the titans, the first clash of the titans ever to be seen and known by humanity themselves, if ever there was one, before Onyx wonder his thoughts on their battle and noted about it. "I just wonder... if the Black Wolflord came all this way to see Trimūrti Persephonemai because it knew they were made from the same cells."

"Yes, it's a possibility." Gran said as the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai between each other raged on outside in the very waters of Lake Rosaria. "After all, they're in the same family."

"More than just the same family. They are identical, made from the same cells." Onyx said as struggle between both the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai in their grappling tug of war against each other continue on with seemingly no ends on Lake Rosaria. "It just, one is a Creature of Grimm, a being of destruction and death, and the other is a plant, a being of creation and life, like the tales of old brothers of Gods..."

The tug of war against between the Creature of Grimm and the plant against each other raged and continues on in the waters of Lake Rosaria before the Black Wolflord decide to end this now when its 2 massive shoulders red crystals have begun to make the mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with an pair of crimson glowing orbs inside of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages until unleashing a powerful pulse of Ultima Energy from within its body, instantly destroying all of the tendril vines that were wrapped around on its body spontaneous, before the towering giant Grimm using its God Ultima Breath attack in an weaker form than its normal and standard form, firing an flaring and streaking black ray-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy with flicking of red electricities and a red aura surrounding it from its mouth, at the seven hundreds meters tall titanic flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature. Its attack striking her nucleus, sending waves of Ultima Energy ripping right through her body and causing multiple of explosions to occur, tearing her right up from both the outside and inside of her own body, creating wounds and lacerations to instantly start appearing all over her body in the process, the injuries that she received from that single attack immediately causing her to start spilling and spouting out barrels and barrels of her red blood right into the waters out through those same injuries, causing her to feel intense and enormous amounts of pain and agony from all of this while loosing some of her petals. And causing her sliced cells, when they were struck by the same pulse waves of Ultima Energy from its God Ultima Breath attack and felt the feedbacks due to the tormenting pain that she was feeling, to accelerating their regeneration and mutation that cause them to go even faster than before, causing her to feel even more pain and agony. This domino effect immediately cause Trimūrti Persephonemai to scream out a banshee-like screeching and shriek in suffering pain of agony and torment from this while continuing to pouring out and spewing her red blood from those same injuries that she have received until the gashes of her wounds slowly begun to close up thanks to her own cell's regeneration.

**_OOOAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

"The giant flower is in pain." Aygül said, still holding her plushie wolf in her arms, causing everyone to look at the four-year old girl in confusion of what she have just said.

"What?"

"The Black Wolflord's Ultima Breath." Onyx said, instantly realizing of what the four-years old psionic girl have said with his experience and mind, before he told them in layman terms of what she exactly meant. "It must have had an abnormal affects on Trimūrti Persephonemai's cells division."

Trimūrti Persephonemai have immediately responded to this by lifting her numerous small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines out of the muddy bottom of the lake that she was hiding them under and were acting as roots for it to drink and absorb the waters of the lake before trying to lunge one of her remaining tendril vines at the right ankle of her foe in the lake she was in, all in an attempt to wrap its ankle and tip it over to tried to distract it. However, the moment that the Black Wolflord felt that particular tendril vines touching its right ankle, it instantly knew of what it was trying to do and swung its claws one of on its front paw hands in an immediate fashion right through the surface of the waters beneath it, immediately that particular tendril vines in half as it flung out of the water, but this was the distraction that the 700 meters tall towering flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature needed then before launching several of her various small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines at her opponent, passing right through its aura and biting them down onto its skin.

The Black Wolflord, however, was no longer calmful nor silence at this, giving out a rumbling and snarling growls of aggressive rageful fury and tempest wrath by this, now baring its sharp and honed edges yet disturbing human-like teeths that were hiding behind its razor-sharps and serrated jagged-edges beak-like mouth, as the glowing blood and hellish-slitted crimson pupils of its eyes suddenly flashes now, no longer being calm about this, deciding that it was now _done_ being calm, deciding to no longer hold back its sheer aggressiveness and violent nature of its instinct no more, as one of the numbers of her small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines itself launch right at its face... before the Herculean-sized Grimm suddenly have reacted to this violently when it have suddenly violently lunged its head at it and seizing the stalk of that with its mouth before ripping it off from the rest of the vine in an vicious and brutal manner, spilling her red-colored blood out of it, and promptly spitting it back out of its mouth. Deciding that it was absolutely now _done_ of just keeping its own wild and murderous rage in check, the now towering berserker Grimm promptly start to go on its berserking rampage against its opponent and started its aggressive and wild attacks on the vines that were holding onto the skins of its own gigantic body with the teeths on the edge of their mouths in its far more violence and savage manners now, swinging its right arm back to pulled and tear the vines that were biting onto its right arm with their mouth apart from the rest of their stalks, spilling and spewing out more of her bloods from them, before immediately and promptly started to attacking the other small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines biting onto the skin of its own body, swiping its thick and razor-sharp armored claws at them, ripping and tearing them apart murderously, slashing and hacking them apart into pieces in an ferocious and savage approach of manner, gushing and cascading more of her blood out of the damage stems of her vine as her severed off small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines fell off of its monumental body. Like the old tales of the hydras from ancient times of where if one of its head is cut off from the rest of its body then it will be just replaced with more heads that just shall take place of that same head, so when the violence gigantic Grimm shear off and damage one of her vines, she'll just pulled back one of her vines that were damaged by the foe she was facing so she can heal and regenerate the wounds and injuries of her vines and replaced them with more of the immeasurable numbers of her small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines when she propelling then and launching them out of the lake at her foe, the 700 meters tall monumental flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid creature attacking the gargantuan Grimm that was her opponent with her countless and immeasurable numbers of multiple small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines right at its massive body and latching onto the skin of its enormous body by biting into them with their dagger-like teeths, which have cause the astronomical Grimm to simply continue on cutting them down with its ferociously fierce and violently wild methods, hashing and slashing them more and more of them apart, shredding more and more of her small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines into bits and pieces with its thick yet honed armored claws, spilling and spewing out more of her bloods into the open, spurting and spouting out more of her red-colored bloods through the wide gashes of her vine's stems into the waters of the lake that they were taking their battle in, creating wakes of splashing waves of both rage and anger in their battle with each other, as she continue replacing her damage stalks and stems of her wounded and injured vines, pouring barrels and barrels of her blood through them, to allow them heal and regenerate their wounds and injuries with more of her innumerous small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines to attack her foe and biting them onto her opponent's mountainous body, latching and clamping them onto the cancerous skin of its titanic body with their railspikes-like teeths until the Black Wolflord decide it has a _enough_ of this now, at the innumerous and innumerable small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines of the 700 meters tall monumental flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid creature attacking its body, as it then extended out its right hand far out, stretching its right hand far out into the open waters of Lake Rosaria beneath it and the massive red crystals in its right shoulder made the mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as it was beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that are made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glowing orbs inside of the red dust-like crystal in its right shoulder that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have reach at their fastest and brightest stages when flicking waves of dancing black and crimson eletricities were send through its right arm to its claws, dynamizing and energizing its thick and razor-sharp armored-covering claws with the electrifying and stimulating powers of the Ultima Energy with inside of its own body, before then swinging the hand of its right arm and swiping its claws of its right hand at all of the innumerable small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines that were latching onto its skin and biting right down on its cancerous flesh with a single movement, callously and heartlessly, sending five gleaming streaking waves made of Ultima Energy through its claws at them in an single move, cutting and cleaving off all of the small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines latching onto its own body at once in the process with that single strike of its attack, spilling and spewing out more of her blood, pouring out just mere barrels and barrels of her red-colored bloods out of her own numerous vines' wounds and injures, sending numerous shocks of afflicted pain and agony coming right through her vines right into her brain, causing Trimūrti Persephonemai to recoil at feeling the intense and incredible amount of pain throughout her entire body, causing her to let out a shrieking scream of pain and agony at this, but instead of her wailing cries, she let out screaming roar sounding more like a deeper pitch and slow down version of a mixture of both a human screaming and a spider squealing in pain at the same time, feeling her inside being tore and ripping apart violently from the inside out, while at the same time also, spitting out and coughing up her own blood, spluttering out barrels and barrels of her own blood through her mouth.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

This have cause the 700 meters tall colossal flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid creature, jolting with shock and pain of what it was feeling from that attack, to immediately pulled and reeling in all of her damaged vines right back to beneath the surface of the lake to allow heal and regenerated from their wounds and injuries that they've received from that single strike of the claws of the enormous Grimm's right hand, before then launching one of her remaining quarter small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines right below the surface of the water and attempting to using it to attack the massive Grimm's head, but the Black Wolflord just easily and casually dodged the attack without a sweat nor fears from that particular small and sharp-toothed mouthed vine that its foe was using by just lifting and raising its head up, causing the attacking vine to missed its target, before suddenly lunging at it, thrusting its head forward, and biting down hard on the stem of the vine that tried to attack it, gripping and holding it tightly with its jagged beaked-like mouth, before pulling it hard enough until it have snapped in it half, brutally ripping the vine apart in half in a violent and barbaric fashion, spewing and spilling more barrels and barrels of Trimūrti Persephonemai's blood in the process. It dropped the front part of the small and sharp-toothed mouthed vine out of its mouth into the waters below as another small and sharp-toothed mouthed vine was shot out of the water beside it and lunging straight at the immerse epic Grimm, attempting to attack it, but the monstrous Grimm itself responded to this attempted attack quickly and utterly ruthlessly by swinging its left arm and swiping its left claws at it, cutting and cleaving it in half brutally, spurting more of her bloods, before another small and sharp-toothed mouthed vine launch out beneath the water and bite down onto its skin with its teeths, but the towering titanic Grimm that it has attacked immediately responded to this in kind by lunging at it, thrusting its head right at the stalk connecting it and snapping its jaw right down on it, biting its teeths and serrated edges of its mouth down and cutting deeply through into it with them, cutting it apart in half cleanly both viciously and mercilessly, causing it to spurting out more barrels and barrels of her blood, dropping more of her blood into the waters in the process. Another small and sharp-toothed mouthed vine then shot out from below the surface of the lake, but the now fierce and wild giant Grimm immediately slash it in half with its right claw ripping and slice in half at its midsection and then shredding another attacking vines into pieces with its claws, murderously and violently, as it then grappled another attacking vine with its left hand and pulled it before it snapped in half and tore it in pieces, creating more wounds and injuries for the vines of the 700 meters tall monumental flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature to spew and spill out even far more barrels and barrels of her red-colored blood, in a heartless and inhuman manners. The pouring of multiple barrels and barrels of the seven hundred meters tall titanic flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid creature blood leaking through the wounds and injuries of her multiple damaged and tored vines, turning and transforming the very water of the southern part of Lake Rosaria into a literally liquid bloodbath filled with a mixture of bloods and waters swirling in together.

Trimūrti Persephonemai, wincing and recoiling at the amounts of small yet noticeable pains and agonies at multiple times that she felt, feeling the multiple amounts of tormenting pain and agony that was happening to her vines when they were damage of being cutted, slashed, sheared, shredded, severed, chopped, cleaved, hacked, pulled apart, ripped, chomped off, and tore apart to pieces by the foe that she was facing in self-defense against in front of her, but feeling glad and was thankful that she was only feeling an small amount of pains and agony one at a time after the other side from the constant that she was feeling by her cell's active division and regeneration, decide to pull and reel back in her damaged vines and used half of her entire innumerous and measurable small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines, including the ones that were heal and regenerated from their wounds and injuries and were now ready to be used again by their "master", at once at the Black Wolflord, using the entire half of her innumerous and measurable small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines, launching all of them at once from beneath the waters in a single swarming attack at the prodigious Grimm, rushing and racing the entire half of her vines across the open waters of Lake Rosaria to attack the towering titanic Grimm of an living mountain in front of her. The Black Wolflord, silence that was filled of utter pure and raw rageful fury and furious rage, however, stared in silence at the masses charging vines of the seven hundreds meters tall towering monumental flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature that were surging and charging straight forward and coming right toward their target before then it reacted to this, mercilessly and ruthlessly with callous and inhuman intent that was filled with completely and utterly nothing but every bloodlust fury, homicidal rage, and murderous wrath that it is feeling in the veins of its blood running through them toward its opponent using the incoming swarming attack of blitzing and dashing vines bolting across the waters of the lake above the waters toward the behemoth Grimm, by using its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling an black flaming and violent vapor-like fog and mist of intense hot temperature made of Ultima Energy in its gaseous form with cackling red electricities dancing around in the black burning and raging fog and mist from its mouth, projecting the blazing hot vapor-like black mist itself from its mouth at the incoming horde of vines, striking the large horde of small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines attempting to attack the massive Grimm with its own Ultima Breath attack, settling them ablaze and aflamed, catching and setting them on the fire and engulfing them in flames, burning the small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines with its flaming attack, as after all, they were still part plants which made it easy for the monstrous Grimm to burn them, while swinging its head around side to side while discharging its fire-like breathing attack from its mouth like if it was some sort of pyro-technicians using his or her flamethrower hurling napalm from its nozzle at their enemies to burn them, burning more of the incoming vines while settling them ablaze with fire of hot temperature, easily destroying the horde of the small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines by burning them with its Ultima Breath attack, destroying them all at once and getting rid of one of the seven hundreds meters tall monumental flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid creature's biggest assets and advantage to use against her opponent, causing intense and great amount of pain and grief for Trimūrti Persephonemai, before then letting out its thundering and booming signature howling roar that thundered across the night skies, its howling roar that was now fulled of furious rage and rancouring hatred toward its opponents for causing to now feel more of the tormenting pain of its own agony and suffering that was constant and the sadness of its heart thundering across the dark skies of the night.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_OOOAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Letting out a wailing echo of her cries of pain and horror, both in the suffering pain that she was feeling of when she have felt the entire half of her numerous small and sharp-toothed mouthed vines being completely burned alive from her foe's attack and in frightening horror at the realization that she was thinking of when she realized and now knew that her vines are useless against her opponent with its far more versatile, flexible, and adaptable variants of its Ultima Breath attack, Trimūrti Persephonemai immediately raise up her numerous tendril vines out from beneath the waters of Lake Rosaria and using them to erecting a defensive pillar in front of her, forming it by pointing her vines upward and wrapping themselves around each others, in attempt to block the next attack of the living mountain of a monstrous Grimm. But her attempt to defend herself from the its next attack was ultimately proved to be futile when the Black Wolflord's two massive shoulders red crystals have begun to make their mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glowing orbs inside of those crystals that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they've quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages, charging up to use its attack and preparing for the use of its attack, before the towering giant Grimm use its God Ultima Breath attack in its stronger form than its normal and standard form, shooting out a blazing and intense black beam-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy with flicking of red electricities that dance around the black blast and a crimson red aura like that of glowing blood that was surrounding it from its mouth, blasting right through the vine-made pillar with ease and struck Trimūrti Persephonemai, striking her towering monumental body which blasted and created a hole that drilled through her body, hitting right above of where her nucleus at the base of her body is located, instantly causing multiple of streaking currents of Ultima Energy in its electric form to flow all over and causing countless of sparking explosions that created by them to occur all over the cancerous and scarred flesh of her body, destroying her nucleus at the base of her body in the process, rupturing and puncturing her body with explosion of Ultima Energy from within, tearing and shredding herself and her own body up from the inside out from the intense power of the Ultima Energy, spewing and spilling more barrels and barrels of her own blood into the waters at the base of her numerous roots that anchor her into the bottom of Lake Rosaria, before her body suddenly erupted and blown up, bursting her up into a burning and raging blaze of intense inferno, sending her into roaring blaze of not only both fear and terror but wonder and beauty, setting her ablaze in a smoldering and raging fire and engulfing her entire body into roaring and burning flames, causing Trimūrti Persephonemai to lifting up her head up into the air before letting out the echoing sound of her wailing cries that was filled with pain and agony as she felt her body being melted and destroyed by the same intense inferno that was devouring her entire body.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e06IjQgayUw&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=8&t=0s))

**_OOOOAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWW..........._ **

Everyone who have saw it from the inside of the building were watching in a mixture of fear and terror at what they were seeing, yet strangely enough at the same time, were captivate and struck by the awespiring beauties and the stunning wonders of Trimūrti Persephonemai's slow destruction of her melting and flaming body being destroyed by the inferno, the same inferno that was created by the Black Wolflord's God Ultima Breath, like that of a wicker man filled with human and faunus sacrifices.

Nobody who was more horrified and dismay of seeing Trimūrti Persephonemai herself being destroyed by the same inferno created by the Black Wolflord was Onyx himself, watching in horrified dismay at seeing Trimūrti Persephonemai, the seven hundred meters tall towering monumental flower plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid creature, the monstrous reborn form of his deceased spider faunus daughter Kore, being killed again by a powerful force of the blast right in front of his eyes, briefly seeing the very imagine of his spider daughter's original form amongst the burning flames all as Trimūrti Persephonemai let out one more wailing cries, her final echoing sounds of her wailing cries of the sadness, pain, and loneliness of her new form into the night skies filled with shining stars of the beautiful and scared darkness...

**_OOOOAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWW..........._ **

...All before they see Trimūrti Persephonemai breaking up into particles, seeing her breaking up into glowing particles of floating spore made of golden energy up into the dark sky of the night. Everyone, most of whom were the adults, gave a look in confusion at this, not exactly sure of what was happening to her, as Onyx, Gran, Blake, and Ilia, who was holding Aygül in her arms, quickly gone outside of the building and watching of what was happening to Kore's monstrous form before the old scientist, realizing of what is going on, explain it. "She can't die after all. She's immortal..."

Everyone look back, with Aygül still watching them, at the floating energy particles of spores and watched them floating up into the darkness of the night sky in silence, Onyx's own words of what he said echoing in their minds...

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Everyone look back at the Black Wolflord, letting out its reverberating and resounding roar, letting its thundering and howling roar echoing the sky above it. But its howling roar was not of tempest rage and furious anger, but rather... of both sorrowful sadness and heartbroken dishearting and anguishing pain at being lone, distaughted at being lone once more in the cruel and cold world of its reality, the living hell that was its mere existence, of when it have finally found a chance of having something to keep it company only to be taking away from it. This was the Black Wolflord's own cruel, cold, and miserable reality and existence, all by just merely existing and living. All before the monstrous Grimm turned around and start slowly heading back toward the Faludeh Sea, each of its steps, each steps on its two legs through Lake Rosaria and when it came out of the lake before resting its front paws back on ground to use its four colossal paws to walk more comfortable, shaking and shuddering the ground with its four mammoth paws that made the earth groan in agony.

This made Onyx wonder in his mind as everyone watch the Black Wolflord slowly leaving the area of Lake Rosaria and heading back toward the Faludeh Sea with each steps of both on its two legs and its four paws, slumping its head down, making its black void eyes and glowing crimson pupils with their slits of a hellish and nightmarish look to them at the ground, in a woeful depression and heartbroken unhappiness of its despairing sadness and its miserable grief. A certain question that he thought about in his mind as he watch the Black Wolflord left: Is achieving and having immortality truly worth the price of achieving it? After knowing and confirmed about the constant anguishing pain and suffering agony that both torment and torture the Black Wolflord endlessly, all of its body, mind, heart, and soul by merely existing when Blake told him about the constant feelings of the pain, sadness, and loneliness that Trimūrti Persephonemai felt with no ends nor beginning from what her niece Aygül told the cat faunus about. He's decide that, ultimately, to the answer to that question, in all honestly, he decide that ultimately... No. The cost of achieving and having immortality was not worth the price, especially knowing about what the Black Wolflord has to suffer in its existence by merely existing...


	3. Part 2

In Super XCPV-2's mesa internal-build hangar in Facility R47. After Super XCPV-2 has limbed back to its hangar after its fight with the Black Wolflord before its Fire Mirror was damaged and received its damage that cause it to be send spinning that was reason for its limb, the repair crew that are part of the maintenance department of the site immediately set to work of what they were assigned to do as they start repairing the damages on the remote-control combat VTOL craft that it have received when the Black Wolflord use its God Ultima Breath to overload the Fire Mirror with its absorb energy that damage both its reflective synthetic diamonds mirror and its Energy Shield generator and swung its long and massive multi-spiked tail at it that pierce right through its Energy Shield and its sloped battleship-graded belted composition metal titanium/platinum/carbon-and-stainless steel alloy armor that made several damaging holes in them, giving it some brutal and serious damage to Super XCPV-2.

The repair crew working on the remote-control combat VTOL hovering craft have found of how exactly extensive that the damage were and was done to Super XCPV-2 during the last parts of its battle with the Black Wolflord was, finding several amount of parts along with the Fire Mirror that were severely and extensively damage up to the point of needing them to be remove and replace with new ones, making them knew that this will make the repair process for Super XCPV-2 to be extended by about a day at least to a few days at most, depending of how many hours and how fast that they needed to work on completing the repairs.

While the repair crew and the maintenance department of Super XCPV-2 continue their work on fixing and repairing the remote-control combat VTOL craft in the protective home of its own hangar, the overseer of the Super XCPV-2's development and modification was speaking to Ren on the other end of the phone. "The Black Wolflord is leaving of the Faludeh Sea? So it's heading out in Emprise du Lion sea."

" _Yes, it is._ " Ren said before he ask him. " _So what about the repairs on Super XCPV-2? Is it being fix as of now?_ "

"Yeah. We're trying to fix it."

" _So is it going smoothly without any sort of unexpected problems or difficulties?_ "

"That's right."

" _Good. That what I wanted to hear. Because I want Super XCPV-2 to get back into its usual role in its Anti-Black Wolflord operations against the Black Wolflord again by helping with the Navy branch of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force to search for and, if there is not any other viable opinion that we have left, to fight against the Black Wolflord to hold it off as long as it could if that ever happen, since we can't risk of losing track of it if that Grimm just suddenly disappear right off the map and suddenly reappearing in the different part of Remnant, no matter what. So as sooner as it is fixed when its repair is then complete, the better chance that it will go back to its usual assignment. Understood?_"

"Sure."

" _Good. Notified me when Super XCPV-2's repair is complete. Understood?_ "

"Right." With that, the overseer of Super XCPV-2 hang up and put his phone back before he spoke to the leading head of the maintenance department and ask him. "Well, then?"

"The computer seemed to be okay, for the most part, with only minor repair needed for it. The remote control, we need replacing, but that's okay. However, the Fire Mirror is out of action. We can patch up the armor, but..."

"Can't you fix it?" One of the staff members asked.

"It's been deformed in too many places. But luckily and rather thankfully, since Super XCPV-2 has been design with an modular design in mind, before the decision to implement the Fire Mirror into it was made after the Black Wolflord's 2nd attack on the City of Vale through the western part of the Commercial District, as the modular points for it and securing it in place are, thankfully, not damage and already we have a backup Fire Mirror ready just if something happen to the first one by just replacing with it, therefore cutting down a lot of times that we don't need to waste. But my main concern, however, is how easily the Black Wolflord manage to melt and damage the Fire Mirror and its system necessary for it easily after using a couple of its attack in the process."

"... The Black Wolflord has melted the mirror made out of synthetic diamonds and damage the Energy Shield Generator. It's beyond our technological limits."

* * *

" _This is VTOL 3. No signal on either sonar or radar._ "

" _This is VTOL 1. The Black Wolflord is nowhere in sight._ "

Ren walk over to where the radio operators were working at in part of the room as they were doing their work. "Roger. VTOL 2. Please respond."

Ren came over to them while they were doing their assigned jobs before he spoke and told them, giving them his new set of orders to them calmly. "I want them to sweep the parts of the Emprise du Lion Sea and the surrounding areas near Vacuo."

"Yes sir."

With that done, Ren turned around and then spoke to himself, noting on the current situation at hands with calmness and self-composure at this. "If we lose the Black Wolflord this time, we'll may never get another chance, that's for sure." He commented to himself at this, calmly and smoothly.

* * *

A squadron group of several turbojet-powered surveillance VTOLs called the PR-T13 "Buzzing Mosquito" were flying over the Emprise du Lion Sea while they were sweeping the area for any sights of the Black Wolflord before one of the pilots gave an update through the radio. "This is the 101th Air Unit, currently flying over Chrysocolla Point. We'll continue to search the bay area. Over."

" _Got it. Continue the search, lowering the altitude._ "

And the search for the Black Wolflord somewhere in the Emprise du Lion Sea and the surrounding areas near Vacuo continue while the sun was slowly going down...

* * *

As the sun was now setting in the west and the light of the day was slowly turning into the darkness of the night, Onyx was standing on the dock while looking out at the now half red waters of Lake Rosaria at where Trimūrti Persephonemai used to be rooted in silence before Gran then came up to him with cups of tea in her hands and ask him. "Doctor."

The old doctor saw Gran holding one of the cups of tea out to him before he took the cup of tea as he thanks his decrease daughter's old friend before he then resume looking out at the waters of the lake at where Trimūrti Persephonemai once stood.

As Blake was relaxing in the room of one of the hotels that she and Ilia were renting for now, she watch her niece Aygül drawing in her drawing book with her crayon, thinking about her thought in silence while sitting in a chair in the room and holding one of her books that she was currently reading in her hands, all until she heard a knock on the door and she knew of who it is thanks to her faunus hearing. "Come in. It's open, Ilia."

Ilia then came into the room before she told her old friend. "Hey Blake. Ren want to talk to you on the phone."

* * *

Blake soon found out the reason of why Ren called when she took the phone and spoke him to on the other end of the line before he soon told the cat faunus the main reason of why he wanted to speak with her.

"Do you think it's possible that Aygül can detect the Black Wolflord under the water from a VTOL like a Bullhead due to her talent since she can anticipation and knew of where it is or anything that was connected to it is going to be exactly much earlier than other Psionicers?" Ren asked. "And don't worry, I promise that you won't be involved with anymore of this for a long time... I hoped at least..."

* * *

After Ren has manage to convinced Blake that she won't be involved anymore of this stuff for a extended amount of time (hopefully) by briding her with a two-month vacation at a hot spring resort by the sea in the kingdom of Mistral and 3 month free discount of free fishes of any kind, the cat faunus cheftianess finally relented pitifully with a equality pitiful mew at the mere thoughts of buying any kind of fishes for free was too good of a briding deal to pass up and agreed with this, mentally cursing Ren for how well he easily bride her with his deal and knowing of her weakness. So on the late morning of the next day, Blake, Aygül, and Ilia were now in an retrofitted Bullhead that was currently flying over a part of the Emprise du Lion Sea, flying over the area and sweeping it with the four-year old girl of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee using her psionic power to detect of where the Black Wolflord is exactly, before the pilot of the retrofitted Bullhead spoke and told them. "We are running low on fuel. If we go any further, we won't make it back to even the nearest village or city."

"Okay. We'll head for Halite." Blake said.

"Okay."

As the pilot was about to turn his retrofitted Bullhead around toward Halite, Blake suddenly felt Aygül tabbing her on her arm and look at her half-niece before the cat faunus then ask her only niece. "What is it, Aygül?"

"Aunty Blakey." Aygül said as the young psionicer girl told her. "It's here underneath. The big black dragon wolfy lizard is moving slowly."

Realizing what Aygül is saying, Blake immediately told the pilot of the retrofitted Bullhead to send the message to the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force that they have found the Black Wolflord of where it is, which he did.

Underneath the surface, beneath the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea in the black depth of the endless cold and darkness of the abyss. Creatures, many creatures and species, many animals and Grimms alike, that look so aliens to us that they look like they came from a different world altogether (which is not surprising consider the depth that they live in), many of whom that we never seen before in the surface nor the daylight due to the darkness and coldness of the black deep that they live in, adapting to the environment that generation of their kinds and species live in for thousand and thousand, maybe millions and millions, of years, swimming quietly right through the stronger pressure of the ocean and the seeming endless void without undisturbed in the darkness and cold of the abyss, like the generations before or after them... All before they suddenly swum into different directions... as the Black Wolflord swam quietly through, swimming through the darkness and cold of the black abyssal deep, a bitter and cruel reminder of the cruel and cold reality and world of its own existence, as it swam without disturbance in silence...

* * *

The operators that were working in the control center room of the Vacuo Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter were now doing their job harder and faster than before while working around the clock upon receiving the important information of where the Black Wolflord is.

"The Black Wolflord is moving north to 100 km out Monazite."

As the operators were doing and working their jobs around the clock, Ren was currently in the middle of discussion with the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military about the Black Wolflord in the meeting room apart from the control center room. "While it is confirmed that the Black Wolflord did actually attack a dust mining town located on the island of Vytal in the Kingdom of Vale during its last attack, it is the theory and reason of logical that it attack that dust mining town to harvest and store the energy from the dust before its landing at the City of Vale that is neither conform nor denied. _That's_ the problem, since while we do know of what it is capable of, there is a lack of exact informations and certain key details that we don't know much about. However, from what we do know about it, based from observation on the Black Wolflord's previous raids and attacks, we know that it is a Creature of Grimm and since it is technically a Creature of Grimm, then it meant it will target the biggest source of negative emotions and that means it will target the most populated settlements since it is targeting straight for the biggest source of negative emotions that it can find due to its capabilities. Evidence by this since most of its attacks up to this point is on the City of Vale."

"That's why you think it will head for the most populated settlements in our home kingdom?"

"Yes. Since the most of the Vacuo population is concentrated right in the northern part of the kingdom of Vacuo. And the most populated settlements in Vacuo are..." Ren then show them the 12 most populated settlements, all of them located in the northern part of Vacuo, on the screen, which were the 12 cities of: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, Rhoden Quartz, Piecken Diamond, Balas Ruby, Sapphire, Stephanite, and Connellite. He even said the names of the 12 most populated settlements and cities along with the five district that they were located in around on the video screen display table. "Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper in Keyite. Rhoden Quartz and Piecken Diamond in Diadochite. Garnet, Balas Ruby, and Sapphire at Fukuchilite. Pearl at Clam Pinalite. And Stephanite and Connellite in Stercorite. There are 12 in total as I have said."

"... That's about the third of the total population in the kingdom." One of the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force said after thinking about it and have made the calculation in his mind before making the determination of it. "So if the Black Wolflord did go that way and is heading-"

"It will be a disaster even one of those cities was attacked."

"Judging by the Black Wolflord's latest position, the nearest one will be here." The video screen display table then made an arrow pointing to where Ren was pointing at to represent of where the Black Wolflord in the direction it was heading in based on current estimate that they have.

"Ah. It's Pearl City, isn't it?

Ren nodded before he continue to speak while the video screen display table change to show the zoomed in view of where Pearl is exactly as he then told all of them his strategy and his plan of action, explaining it to them. "We have to organize the defenses. I want Super XCPV-2 send to Clam Bay when its repairs is complete. I want air cover at all times and send ground troops to the 3 peninsula around the bay." The video screen display table then shown them a BB to represent the Black Wolflord itself as he told them. "Here. This is where we'll launch our attack."

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4fTB_rlQQ8&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=4&t=0s))

It was now a day later after Ren's plan and strategy was executed and enacted. The multiple of several dozen of _Cranhan_ -Class Destroyer ships, _Utile_ -Class Missile Guided ships, _The Caraquet_ -Class Light Battlecruiser ships, _Slothany_ -Class Heavy Battlecruiser ships, a couple of _Ogre_ -Class Battleships, and a few _Tuscan_ -Class Supercarrier ships were cruising and patrolling through the waters of Calm Bay and several dozen of _Queenborough_ -Class Destroyer airships, _Angel Thunder_ -Class Guided Missile airships, _The Levant_ -Class and _Hyacinth_ -Class Light Battlecruiser airships, _The Velox_ -Class Heavy Battlecruiser airships, a couple of _The Adversary_ -Class Battle-airships, and a couple of _Faithful Fortress_ -Class Supercarrier airships were flying right through the air and were patrolling above Calm Bay, with Super XCPV-2 itself, now fully repair and its Fire Mirror replaced with a backup one, flown right through the air using its ten internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans and patrolling Calm Bay along aside them, patrolling Calm Bay for any sights of the Black Wolflord and they were prepared to fight the living mountain of a monstrous Grimm for their lives if it does appear in Calm Bay, while on land, multiple of land-based F2P5 Arachnid Personal Carriers and air-based CUV-2 Thunderbolts were transporting multitudes of many troops, equipments, and materials to Pearl City with several of Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles and Q6C0 Spartan Self-Propelled Guns transporting weaponries and ammunitions.

Yang, Roy, and Alex saw a squadron of CUV-2 Thunderbolts flying by above them while the three of them were driving down on a highway road on Yang's motorcycle Bumblebee toward Baryte Port in Bologna Stone where the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria were at, which have made Roy spoke about this.

"They're going to attack it at Calm Bay? The Black Wolflord is just as likely to show up in the Bay of Emogna. What if they send in everyone and the Black Wolflord doesn't show up? Then what?" Roy ask himself... before he give a light chuckle at this. "I would love to see how that Defense elite group would do."

"... You just love to think about the possibilities that could happen, don't you?" Yang snarked at Roy.

"Oh yeah. I goddamn do."

* * *

The Black Wolflord then start surfacing from the dark and cold depths of the black abyssal deep before slowly coming up to the surface of the waters and popping up from the beneath it, as it looked with its own eyes of where it was... but it _wasn't_ at Calm Bay as you may have thought...

* * *

When the screen displaying and showing the closed-up-look of the map of where the units are at in Calm Bay was now suddenly shown the BB representing the Black Wolflord, showing to them that it have now surface... but at a completely _different_ location, surfacing in the Key Channel Strait and heading toward a large town called Oxbow Village, appearing right on the opposite side of where all the units were at on the map than it was predicted and have previously anticipated. Immediately, all of the operators scramble around to tell and give the update of the current situation to the various units that were station around Calm Bay as Ren and all the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force came into the room when they have heard the news that the Black Wolflord appear at a different location suddenly than they predicted.

"The 22nd, 23rd, and 30th, prepare to move the position."

"The Black Wolflord has surfaced."

"It's moving toward Oxbow Village, sir!"

"Oxbow Village?"

Almost as soon as they have gotting into the room, Ren and all the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force immediately begun shooting out orders to all of the operators in the room.

"Send Super XCPV-2 after it." Ren ordered.

"Send the battle fleet to the Key Channel Strait."

"Yes sir!"

"Cover the Bight Bay area."

"Yes sir!"

"We must closed Meionite Expressway to normal passenger services for now and moved the troops and military equipments to Oxbow."

"It's too late." Ren pointed it out.

"I know it's too late! But what else can do?"

"We can mobilized the troops along the Somma-Vesuvius Expressway. We must be prepare for a counter attack in the Muntagna Vesuvio Peninsula. If we send half to all of our troops to Oxbow, we don't have a chance." Ren explained calmly to him coolness and composure at this. "However, just there, in Muntagna Vesuvio Peninsula, we maybe, just maybe, able to beat it. It's just a maybe and it's a huge gambit, but it's a maybe that I am willing to gambit with."

"Well then, what will happen to the people of that village?"

"I was given an order and assignment to defeat the Black Wolflord, sir." Ren answer calmly, but with a slight edge in the tone of his voice, before he took a breather for a bit in order to calm down a bit and regained a bit of his composure before he then told him with coolness in his voice. "And don't worry about the humans and faunus populations of Oxbow Village if you were worried about that, sir. It's one of the many reasons of why we have evacuation orders and transportation for those same reason. The evacuation of the village is now put into action as we're speaking." Ren said before he told one of the operators and give his orders. "Tell them to get as much transportations, any kind like any sort of trains or airships, that they can use to evacuate as much people from Oxbow Village as possible."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Soon after they received the news that the Black Wolflord was heading toward the village of Oxbow, both the emergency services in the area and the Hunters that were just passing by the area were evacuating as much people fast as they could possible into the multiple kind of transport as they possible can, with the multiple of automobiles that were driving down the roads, the multiple of passengers trains that were racing the lines that they were on back and forth, and the multiple of airships and VTOLs taking off from the ground and flying into the air, carrying and transporting the villagers that were evacuating their village, heading right toward to the nearest available transportation that they could find, as much and fast as possible.

Blake and Ilia were in Oxbow Village at that time when they were attempting to have a nice and relaxing day with each others, away from the insanity that was anything that was related to the Black Wolflord and attempted to enjoy the peaceful day as much as they could, before they have heard the evacuation that the Black Wolflord was suddenly heading right toward Oxbow Village (much to both their own displeasuring annoyance and irritated chagrin). So they were now helping with the evacuation and were evacuating much people as possible from the village, with Aygül herself standing on the sideline and holding her wolf plushie in both of her arms as she observed of what her cat faunus aunt and her foster mother were doing and watching people having look of fear in silence with a blank and impassive expression on her face that was unnerving to look at if you look at her for way too long before she turn around and look far out at the distance in the sea of the bay... all before the Black Wolflord appeared in the distance and swimming through the waters of Bight Bay.

When they saw the Black Wolflord swimming in Bight Bay and was heading straight toward Oxbow Village, the civilians immediately started to rushing in doves right toward whatever transportations that was nearest to them in a combination of fearful terror and frighten horror, pushing and shoving, as the monstrous Grimm itself was starting to come closer to the village through the bay by every seconds.

Aygül watch and stared in silence with an emotionless gaze at it while it was getting closer, with Blake and Ilia turning their heads momentary to check on her and look with their eyes in fear at what she was looking at.

The Black Wolflord swum through the waters of Bight Bay and closer to the village with about utterly nothing stopping nor hindering its progress toward the target that it have decide and chosen, all in its anger, sadness, pains, and loneliness that the massive Grimm constantly felt in its body, mind, and soul with neither ends nor beginning that it will feel, deciding to lash and vein out all of its current anger, sadness, pains, and loneliness that it was now feeling and was restrainting after its fight with Trimūrti Persephonemai, looking for something as a outlet for its restrained emotions, as it head toward its chosen target to vein all of them out... all before the enormous Grimm have suddenly begun and started to slowing down until it came to an slow and crawling stop and floated still in the same spot in the middle of the bay that it have stop at when it have suddenly sense and heard something in its mind that made it stop in its path. The behemoth Grimm just stared at the village, staring at the spot where Aygül is, in silence while it just quietly floated still in the same place, all before it heard a voice, a voice that it have heard in its mind, a young and child-like voice that it have never heard before and was unrecognizable to it yet it was strangely familiar and it knew of what it was, when the voice have said one word in a whispering sound...

**_...Please..._ **

The Black Wolflord remained quiet and silence at this... before it diverge from the path of where it originally decide to take by turning itself around and started to head into a different direction, having now the lost desire to lashing out its emotions at and attack the target that it have decided upon, now heading into a different direction for a new target to head to and attack instead.

Blake and Ilia were in staggering shock of what they were seeing with their own eyes, seeing it diverging and changing its path, before the two faunus women then look at Aygül, making them wonder with the questions in their minds of how Aygül was able to convinced the Black Wolflord and what reasons for it exactly, with a certain possibly answer linging on in the back of their minds...

* * *

"Sir! The Black Wolflord has now suddenly change its direction and it is now heading straight for Bologna Stone."

All of the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force were greatly astounded by what they have heard from one of the operator. Ren, however, kept his mind completely calm and his emotion under self-control and composure with keeping his mind keen and sharp before he spoke to the operators and give out orders to them. "Give us status update immediately and send a evacuation orders to Bologna Stone. Tell them that the Black Wolflord is coming and evacuation the population from the city. Tell them that this is not a testing."

"Yes sir!"

"Murdochite and Shigaite have enter the channel, sir."

"... Sir, they'll never make it." Ren said as he pointed it out to one of the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force. "The Black Wolflord is going to be too close to Bologna Stone to attack it with their cannons. All we could do now is evacuating as much of the population from the city as much and fast as we possible can from Bologna Stone."

The leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force knew what he meant by that and some of them reluctancely agreed with him despite their personal opinions on it, but they decide to keep their feelings professionally.

**Alert Level 4: Issued when ULTIMA BEOWOLF would certainly land on a specific site in REMNANT.**

* * *

Soon, the city of Bologna Stone came into scanning view and within the viewing sight of the Black Wolflord's watchful eyes, as the massive Grimm slowly swum toward the unexpecting city before driving under the surface of the bay's waters, deciding to do a night attack to damage the city, waiting for the sun to become the time of dusk. The civilian population of Bologna Stone were minding their own business and were enjoying their own time before the activities and everything else were suddenly stopped and interrupted when the emergency system broadcast was now going to kick into high gear as the broadcasting news immediately alerting the population of Bologna Stone that the enormous Grimm was advancing toward the city, one of which was a concert that immediately stopped in the middle of their song to bring the breaking news of the incoming monstrous Grimm.

"We have to cancel the concert! The Black Wolflord is advancing to Bologna Stone! Please follow the marshal's instructions and evacuate the building!"

([X](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9))

The civilians of Bologna Stone start panicking when they heard the breaking new that the Black Wolflord was heading to their home city and start running in doves toward the nearest available transportation they can find, letting out various sound with an mixture of shouting, yelling, and screaming in complete pure and utter raw fright at this, all as the mixture of fear and terror at this was clouding and overwhelming the rational parts of their mind. All as the emergency system broadcast kick was now kicking right into high gear and begun speaking to the now panicking and fearful human and faunus population of Bologna Stone calmly and rationally, attempting to calm down the panicking population.

" _The Black Wolflord is expected to arrive in Bologna Stone from Bight Bay. All civilians are required to evacuate the area in the accordance of the instructions. You don't need to panic. Listen to the radio and TV and evacuate calmly. I repeat. The Black Wolflord is expected to arrive in Bologna Stone from Bight Bay. Please evacuate the area in the accordance with the instructions._ "

Yang, Roy, and Alex saw and watch the evacuation of Bologna Stone when they were passing through on Bumblebee, after the blonde human has manage to find them a lead of where the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria when she found the information on the black market by beating the hell out of dozen of gangsters with her own fists and speaking with the dealer for said information after she did that, and were now driving down the road on Bumblebee heading toward the location of where the information that they have gotting of where the aforementioned briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria said it would be at in Baryte Port. They continue to drive down the road toward the location where the briefcase for a while until they've finally stop at a group of warehouses at Baryte Port. The three humans quickly got off of Bumblebee and ran up the steps to the door of one of the warehouses where their objective was inside of as Roy sung to himself a little bit of a little song about them finding it. "What are you looking for~? Is this something hard to find~?"

Inside of the warehouse, one of the members from an gang of mobsters inside of them that were hired by GVB89 to task them with protecting the heavy-duty Class TXTL-60 safe with the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria inside of it was currently unlocking it by a combination of typing and mashing in the key code on the button keys and turning around single dial lock forth and back for the combination code, unlocking the safe, before opening it and grabbing the briefcase with his hands before then taking it out of the safe, bobbing his head back and forth as he knew that this will be easy money. However, there was an sudden knocking on the door of the warehouse they were in, taking them by surprised. This have cause the rest of the various mobsters to stood up in alert of this and holding out the various weapons, some of them even improvise ones like being steel bars or crow bars or even glass bottles, that they were holding in their hand while pointing them at the door... all before several large dents were suddenly being made into the door when something was hitting and impacting it until the door was sudden broke off from its hinges and was sent flying down to the floor with an loud thud, causing all of the mobsters in the warehouse to hold their weapons more tightly, before Yang, Roy, and Alex walked and stroll into the room of the warehouse, with both the blonde hunter and the Vale colonel wearing their sunglasses on their own faces, as the Vale Colonel spoke. "Anyone home?"

"Because we're here to _homewreck_ you with a big _Yang_!" Yang said, flashing a shit-eating grin paster on her face, when she have made an few of puns at this, as she then pointed finger guns at her own brain at the mob of mobster in front of them, taunting and insulting them at the same time with that gesture of her fingers.

"Tu çi dojehî dixwazî?!" (What the hell do you want?!) One of the mobsters asked in Vacuian.

Roy and Yang then pulled off their sunglasses before the Vale colonel then told the gang of mobster. "We're looking for a stuff." He said rather casually at the mob of criminal holding and point various weapons at them, so casually in fact that it was insulting and he was using it just to insult them anyway, as the blond-haired woman herself then flashed a bloodthirsty and malicious grin, baring her teeths in slasher-like and aggressive style, on her face, both expecting and anticipating of a fight from them against the three.

"Stuff that a friend of yours took." Alex said.

"That. And we're gonna take it back now." Yang said, all while cracking her knuckles and crack her shoulders and head into place, preparing for the inevitable fight that was about to happen soon anyway that she have been utterly dying, which she knew was going to happen that she was wanting for, before she then gesture Alex to stand back and let both her and Roy do most of the heavy lifting and dirty work, which Doctor Ouranos did and the young scientist stood back, all as one of the mobster yelled in Vacuian.

"TEN XWEDIN!" (GET THEM!)

With a bloodthirsty and murderous yelling of their battlecries, the mob of mobster ran and dash at the two human, charging and rushing at the two of them with the weapons in all of their hands. Yang and Roy, however, just took the sight of all of their opponents and enemies rushing toward them all at once with casually strides at what they were seeing as they just walk forward toward their challenger before striking the first hit on two of the mobsters with their fist, beginning their fights against the gang of mobsters coming at them:

One of the mobsters swung his spiked brass knuckles at Yang, but she easily dodge the attack by moving her head sideway before punching and send him flying with an punch to the face. She then struck another attacking mobster with a punch from her left fist and send a uppercut punch to another one that send him flying before easily dodging another attack from another attacking mobster before delivering a right hook punch to another and a roundhouse kick to another one. She deliver a combination of jabs and sucker punches to a couple more of them before delivering a overhand punch to another with her impacting fist sending that mobster's head implanting down into the floor. She shot a liver punch to another one before delivering a uppercut punch that sent him flying into the air as the blonde then did a sucker punch on another one before that same mobster that she uppercutted then landed right on top of the other that got sucker punch by Yang. She then threw a cross punch at another one with her left hand before throwing a check hook with her right fist at the other as she immediately then threw as a series of sucker punch at another one's liver before using knee strike to struck his stomach with the strike of her leg, causing him and his buddies to wince in pain at what they saw, as she then casually dodge an attempting attack from a mobster using the steel bar in his hands behind her by moving her head to the left before she then used her elbow, striking him in the face with her elbow, and then grab the steel bar, hurling him around like a flail before throwing him right at a couple of more mobster, all before the blond human then casually one-shotted another mobster attempting to attack from behind by backhanding him with the back of her fist. Yang easily took on most of the mobsters down coming at her by herself with her own fists and a couple of kicks in.

With Roy, he have quickly prove himself to be an formidable opponent in his own right due to his own sharp wits and quick reflexes with his far more pragmatically fighting style as he easily dodge their attacks coming straight at him with ease, swifting and rapidly moving around them like a snake just slithering around in the green grasses, as he struck his opponent at their weakspot, taking all of them down almost instanteously. As he struck one mobster down with an karate chop down to his neck before sucker punching another one and flip him over, causing him to land on another one, knocking them both out. He then did a roundhouse kick to another one's face before then flip jumping himself over another one as he then deliver a flying kick right into another mobster's face, knocking him out, before he then did a low kick at the one he flipped over, knocking him out as well. He deliver a 360 crescent kick to another one before he grabbed the head of another mobster attempting to attack with his feets and then flipping him over at another incoming mobster, knocking both of them out, before he got up. He deliver a liver shot to another one before jump flipping over another mobster, grabbing him by the shoulder, and then hurling him over himself at another one, knocking both of out. He struck another one with an flash kick that knocked him out and then another one with a rabbit punch before he then finished off the last two of the attacking mobsters by delivering a punch and then kick to their groins, instantly knocking them out cold seriously and in pain.

After the two of them were now finished of taking out the mobster with their own respective halves, Yang and Roy then focus their attention on the last mobster that was standing and was still conscious in the entire warehouse, the same mobster that was holding the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria in his own hands, before the two then start advancing onto him, causing him to panic.

"Tu çi dixwazî?" (What do you want?) The last mobster said, panicking at sight of Yang and Roy advancing on him, as he slowly was backing up from them. "Min tenê bihêle!" (Leave me alone!)

He attempted to make a break for it. However, Roy stopped him from trying to escape with the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria in his hands as he get into a brief fight with him, but the Vale Colonel easily dominate it due his own amount of greater experience before he thrown the mobster down to the floor before jumping onto him and they struggle more against each other with Roy still winning and has the advantage over him. But it was Alex who have finished him off when he grab a board from the floor that was used by one of the knockout mobster, walked over to them, and whacked the mobster on the head with a loud _boing!_ sound, knocking him out temporary. Roy then let go of his hands to drop him seeing that they were now done.

"We are taking our stuff back." Alex said as he grabbed the briefcase containing the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria by its handle.

"Yep!" Yang added cheerfully.

Then both of them walked away, just as the last mobster woke back up. "You damn bastards! Give it back!"

Roy then silence him by punching him in the face, finally knocking him unconscious, before he left with the other. But unknown to them, everything has been saw by a hidden and small spider-like robot that was clinging to the ceiling of the warehouse's roof...

* * *

After he saw everything on the spider-like robot's feel footage when the sun was started to set in the west, GVB89 cursed at this and immediately contract the mysterious client who has hired him for this job who is located currently in the kingdom of Atlas before he told him of what has happen and transpired. " _... Huh... So that's what exactly happen?_ "

"Yes."

" _... Oh well, I guess we have to forget about the Anti-Dust Energy Bacterias and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacterias then. But however..._ " His client said rather calmly about this through the phone before he then told GVB89 his new goals. " _What I want you to do now is to make sure that nobody does not produce anymore of these bacterias. Especially nobody. Is that clear?_ "

"Yes. Doctor Onyx Orpheus Demeterius is the one, yes?"

" _Yes. That's right. Doctor Onyx Orpheus Demeterius is the one. Make sure that the bacteria is gone before you kill Doctor Demeterius, then you'll be pay finely. Understood?_ "

"Yes."

His client was silence for a moment... before he give an amused chuckle, like he was giving him a calm yet demonic smile in person if he was actually here, as he said one line to GVB89. " _Excellent._ "

With that, his mysterious client hang up his phone on him. GVB89 put away his phone into the pocket of his pants without making a sound all before the ground suddenly started to shake the entire port of Baryte Port with the sounds of 2 or 3 warehouses being suddenly demolished and destroyed in the process of it. The mercenary agent was took off guard and by complete surprised by this as the ground continue to quiver and tremble in sheer terror in a on-and-off pattern before he figure out on his own of what is going on now and what is causing this series of on-and-off earthquakes resulted from that. "Damn! It's the Black Wolflord!"

GVB89 immediately got out of the warehouse he was in and ran amongst the shadows when he realized that the Black Wolflord was now starting and beginning its raid and rampage through Bologna Stone...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNq808fU1Fw))

The Black Wolflord started its attacking raid and rampage on Bologna Stone now, now fully lashing all of its restrained anger, sadness, pains, and loneliness that it was contanting after its battle against Trimūrti Persephonemai, walking through the city, trudging forward in its path, destroying countless buildings, bridges, and other structures that were in the way of its path by moving through them, either walking right through them by, plowing right through them and causing them to collapse in the process, or crushing them underneath one of its 4 paws, crushing them with its great and heavy weight of its body and instantly demolishing them, or swinging its tail right at several buildings, smashing right through them into pieces, causing them to collapse over onto the other buildings and bridges, destroying more of them, destroying all of them into ruins of pieces and bits, killing the untold amount and numbers of people, both humans and faunus, alike that were staying or trying to evacuate from the city that was their home in the process, either being killed by being hit by the incoming debris or being crushed upon by either a collapsing building or bridge or struck by one of the pulses of the Ultima Energy that was pulsing from its body, all as the living and moving mountain of a monstrous titanic Grimm was moving through the city, shaking and trembling the earth beneath its four paws with each of its steps of its paws, before then letting out the thundering, hollering, bellowing, and howling sound of its signature roar that it was own that resonating and reverberating across the entire sky above the city of Bologna Stone.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The firing 32UX Thorny Devil, a massive Vacuian tank tread-type mechanized battlesuit that is specialized in urban combat that are created by attaching the upper body of a mech (similar to a simplified version of an Atlesian Paladin) to the hull of a turretless tank with one triple 120mm cannons on each side of its upper mecha body and a turbine engine inside the lower tank hull body, which made sense since the first Thorny Devil were created and made by attaching the upper body of a mech like either a Atlesian Paladin or any another mech that were wrecked to the hull of a turretless tank during the Second Great War, long after they have already started to shooting their cannons and shooting out the cannon shells at the massive Grimm when it have made its landfall on Baryte Port, were now currently retreating backward down the streets of Bologna Stone along with the Vacuian troops as they kept on firing their cannons at the enormous Grimm that was raiding and destroying the city, completely and utterly demolishing and smashing through countless of buildings and bridges, continuing to killing of utterly untold amounts and unconfirmed numbers of people, humans and faunus alike, as it walk through the city, not planning on using its Ultima Breath just yet, while creating multiple of explosion with the pulses of the Ultima Energy from within its body that it constantly and continually yet right at the same time unintentionally and subconsciously end through its 4 paws without knowing about it, slowly creating an intense and flaming inferno sea of fiery flames and roaring fires behind its path...

* * *

As the Black Wolflord was going on its attack and rampage through the city of Bologna Stone, Ren and all the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force were watching of what was happening in the rampaging attack and raid of the gigantic Grimm on the video panel screen before one of the operator give them a update on the current status. "The Black Wolflord is passing through Central Park and heading to the business district."

"Colonel Roy Mustang has just left with the ADEB-loaded rocket launchers. With an couple of nanobots in them each."

Ren nodded at that, accepting that update from one of the operators, before he got up from his chair and ask about Super XCPV-2's status. "Super XCPV-2?"

"Waiting at the business district."

* * *

Super XCPV-2 flew over to the business district of Bologna Stone and started hovering above of one of Bologna Stone's districts, hovering and staying still right above the now empty and abandoned district in the air, flying and hovering amongst the towering tall skyscrapers in the business district, waiting for the titanic Grimm to come and appear into the business district.

The Black Wolflord continue its tread through the city, destroying multiple of buildings that were in its path, breaking and smashing into debris, by either crushing the buildings below and blocking it with each steps of its mammoth-sized paws or literally walking right through them, demolishing them and causing the other buildings nearby to collapse, heading forward toward the business district of the city, with the fiery sea of intense and blazing inferno glowing rapidly fast behind the walking mountainous Grimm, engulfing and enveloping the entire city of Bologna Stone, killing more people that were caught up by the flames and were burned to death by the heat of the crawling blazing flames, as it let another of its resounding, echoing, ringing, vibrating, sonorous, and deafening roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Roy watch of what he was seeing with his eyes at from the retrofitted Bullhead that was flying through the air toward the tallest group of building right in the smack dab middle of the business district while carrying him, his assigned team, and all the eight rocket launchers that were all loaded with the ADEB inside of the rocket containing them right through its side window, as the Black Wolflord rampage through the city in its path, before the Bullhead that was carrying them finally made to the middle of the empty and abandoned business district.

Once it had landed, Roy and his assigned team immediately got out of the Bullhead when the pilot have open his VTOL's side panel doors and then give them his first orders with a gesture of his hand. "Let's go." Following their assigned leader's orders, the Vacuian special ops team of seven special ops soldiers immediately followed their assigned team leader while carrying their respective eight ADEB-loaded rocket launchers as the Bullhead took off into the air and left the area and they ran across a bridge to the other side, running toward where the four of the most tallest skyscrapers in the entire city of Bologna Stone were located, as the hulking king-sized Grimm was now getting nearer to the business district, leaving behind all of the destruction in its path. Roy and his assigned special ops team continue to run while carrying their ADEB-loaded rocket launchers before they approach and reach their checkpoint at the area in the very center of the business district, situated right in the middle between the four of the most tallest skyscrapers in the entire city, before coming to a stop when they have reach it. Once they came to their assign checkpoint, they heard and saw that their target was now closing in on the business district, evidence by its appearance in the distance as it was walking closer and the sounds of the thundering and booming footsteps that were made by the lifting and stomping of its paws and the quaking and quivering the earth with each of its walking steps, before the Vale colonel told his assigned team. "See you later."

Nodding in understandment of his orders, they immediately split into 4 groups of 2 partners each to each of the four skyscrapers, with one of the seven special ops soldiers partnering up with their assigned leader and immediately ran, immediately heading toward one of the four skyscrapers, running ahead of their team leader. Roy watch the three groups of the team that were assigned to him now running and heading toward their assigned positions in the three different skyscrapers before going into the three skyscrapers where their respective assigned shooting position were in before he then heard the pulsating, rumbling, and thunderous roar of the Black Wolflord.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

With that bellowing and howling instantly reminding him of his mission and the job that was assigned to him that he needed to do, giving a cocky smirk at this and licked the lips of his own mouth, Roy quickly followed and went after the special ops soldier who have partner up with him, immediately running and catching right up to his partner, as they ran toward the building before he and his partner have then entered the skyscraper building of where their own assigned position was in. After they have entered the tallest of the four skyscrapers, the Vale colonel and his partner ran up the stairs, heading straight for the middle section of the floors of where their chosen position is located, all as their target has now enter the business district.

When the Black Wolflord was finally approaching the entire business district area of Bologna Stone and was now walking through the area in between where the four of the most tallest skyscrapers in the entire city were, walking toward the area with great yet slow strides of its legs, walking with each steps of its paw shaking the soil of the ground beneath its paws and the lands of the earth below its body, Super XCPV-2 flew in, flying in toward the tremendous Grimm before then hovering above the district and several hundreds meters away from it, but it was hovering still in the air. This have made the ginormous Grimm stop its walking tread in its path of where it was going when it saw Super XCPV-2 hovering several hundreds meters away from it and stood still, standing and staying absolutely still, standing like a monumental and colossal statue of utterly epic proportion, standing still with both caution and wariness of Super XCPV-2 in pure preudence, watching the remote-control combat VTOL craft that was hovering still in the air with its eyes in front of it several hundreds meters away with heeding attentiveness, already alerted and aware of its opponent's capabilities, deciding in the mind of its own supercomputer-like brain to wait cautiously with mindful forethoughts, waiting for its hovering opponent to make the first move, waiting patiencely for its opponent hovering several hundreds meter away in order to see to make its first move of action thanks to their previous battle, being already alerted and aware of what Super XCPV-2 can do and was now exhibiting extra caution to this and paying extra attention to details to what it might do next of what it could do, what trick it have else up its sleeves, displaying and demonstrating even more of its own intellectual and analytically intelligence that was being expressed by its supercomputer-like mind and brain, alreadying and preparing anyone of its own strategies that the humongous Grimm have already planned in the knowledgeable and rational parts of its supercomputer-like intelligent in its head as it glared at its foe that it fought from before with its own eyes while it was watching back at the towering giant Grimm with its gimbal camera to see if it can exploit anymore of its flaws and weaknesses that the remote-control combat VTOL craft have in its design as it waiting for its to make its action. And there was for one thing for certainly that make this serious, it was planning on _not_ making the _same_ mistake twice already...

* * *

"Attack from the Black Wolflord from the front if you can." Ren said, giving his orders out to the control operators of Super XCPV-2 as he told them. "And try to lure it over to that building on its right." He then ask one of the operators a certain yet important question. "Can you do that without the Fire Mirror?"

The operator that he asked nodded his head before he then answer his commanding leader's question. "I'll give my best shot, sir. Loading all ammunition and firepower." He answered as he type in on the computer keys.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrW6JpeRc8Q))

Super XCPV-2 then reveal all of its several dozen missile pods and six laser beam cannons from its hull out into the open again, which have made and cause the Black Wolflord to give a unamused and deadpanned expression despite the blank and expressionless look on its face that only can display continuously its silence furious rage and stoic wrathful fury that it can only express permanently for all of eternally and also for all of intends and purpose since it is completely unable to show its emotional expression properly due to the combination of its own jagged beak-like mouth and the lack of the facial features and the muscle necessary that was completely for it by both expressing its emotion and what it is feeling with its pair of eyes and eyelids that can just only screamed a mixture of both "Seriously?" and "You got to be kidding me" in a deadpan way by judging by the emotional expressions in its pair of eyes, before firing all of its four internal gatling railcannons, several dozen internal missile pods, and six powerful laser beam cannons all at once in an attacking barrage of countless cannon shells, missile, and laser beams flying right through the air straight toward the standing and monumental target of the immerse Grimm... with predictable results.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

The barrage and salvo countless and numerous cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams that were flying right through the air from Super XCPV-2 struck and explode upon their target, creating multitude of explosions across the enormous body of their Herculean-sized Grimm target. The Black Wolflord, however, just only stood and stay there absolutely still without a moving a single inch of its four limbs like a colossal statue, standing its ground, as it easily, and rather predictable, withstand and endured against the assaulting attack of countless cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams of that was striking its massive body without an single care in the world and was not even effected by the raining strikes of numerous and countless cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams to the point that it doesn't even bother nor care to actually feel a bit of the constant poundings of the salvo shooting from the remote-control combat VTOL craft that were being fried from it, not even impressed by this as, without the use of its greatest weapon, Super XCPV-2 was pretty much useless against the colossal Grimm with the use of its secondary conventional weaponry that it was only has and was equipped with, acting like a more weaker version of Super XCPV-1 without its Fire Mirror. Not only the remote-control combat VTOL craft's storming shower and assulting salvo of its immeasurable and countless cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams from its four internal gatling railcannons, several dozen internal missile pods, and six powerful laser beam cannons against the titanic Grimm was just a epic fail of colossal proportion, but the attacking barrage of Super XCPV-2 was just sadfully pathetic too. It was so pathetic in fact that the Black Wolflord actually pitied its for its attacks and barrage on attempting to do some damage on it, which it failed to do, making it debate in its super computer-like brain if it should just either wait for it to use its Fire Mirror or just destroy it right now to put it out of its misery.

All as Super XCPV-2 keep firing its secondary conventional weaponry as it move by hovering to the left toward the center area where it was situated between the 4 tallest skyscrapers in the entire city of Bologna Stone, disappearing right behind one of the four tallest skyscrapers before the remote-control combat VTOL craft then reappear on the other side of the same skyscraper that it had disappeared behind of and continue firing its barrage of multiple and countless cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams from its four internal gatling railcannons, several dozen internal missile pods, and six powerful laser beam cannons against the living mountain of a monstrous and titanic Grimm that was literally standing there like a colossal mountain.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

Deciding that it has nothing better to do aside from destroying the entire city in its current attack and rampage anyway, the Black Wolflord went toward Super XCPV-2 as it kept firing its 4 internal gatling railcannons, several dozen internal missile pods, and 6 powerful laser beam cannons at it, its cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams harmlessly hitting and exploding on the skin of the towering titanic Grimm, walking right into a building below its head, walking right through it with ease, demolishing it utterly instantly in its path when it walk through it, as it walk toward the center area that was situated between the four tallest skyscrapers where the still firing remote-control combat VTOL craft was at, entering the area in between the four of the most tallest building in the entire city of Bologna Stone.

* * *

"Good. Now just keep it going." Ren said to them. All before he was suddenly given a sudden update from one of the operators that have cause him to curse at this inconvenience in his mind when he heard it from one of them.

"We're out of cannon shells and missiles and the batteries for the laser cannons are out, sir!"

* * *

Super XCPV-2 suddenly stop firing its four internal gatling railcannons, several dozen internal missile pods, and six powerful laser beam cannons when it ran out of its cannon shells and missiles and the batteries for the laser cannons were now dead, running out of ammunition that was necessary for them. The Black Wolflord, knowing that it was going ran out anyway and knew that it was inevitable anyway due to its own colossal body being resilience against them and can just outlast them, just give a scoff of unimpressiveness at what it seen with its eyes with the hovering remote-control combat VTOL craft immediately responded to this by quickly hovering backward from the substantial-sized Grimm slowly coming toward it as it walked with each steps toward its opponent, walking as it was entering the area between the 4 of the most tallest skyscrapers in the city, now intending on smashing and destroying into pieces in close-range combat.

Unaware of this however, this is what they wanted the Black Wolflord to do, wanting the monstrous Grimm to walk right in between 4 of the most tallest skyscrapers in the entire city. All as the 3 groups of the special ops team manage to reach the level floor in the respective 3 skyscrapers and quickly got into their respective assigned position as they aimed their ADEB-loaded rocket launchers at gargantuan Grimm, preparing to get ready to fire as they've waited for the last group of the team, with three of the four positions when they have reach and got into them now blinking on screen. Roy and his partner put a plastic explosive on one of the windows of the level floor they were on before immediately backing up and took cover behind where their ADEB-loaded rocket launchers were at, all before the plastic explosive then exploded, shattering the window into pieces. Once that was done, the Vale colonel and his special ops partner immediately picked up their ADEB-loaded rocket launchers in their hands and quickly got into their position as they aimed their rocket launchers at the Black Wolflord...

* * *

When all 4 of the assigned positions were now blinking on the screen, one of the operators immediately told Ren the update on it. "Vale Colonel Roy and his team are in position."

"Just tried keep it still." Ren said. However, he knew that the Black Wolflord is not going to be still since it might have already figure one of the weaknesses of Super XCPV-2, an few of them was being primary a pure long-range support combat VTOL craft and lacking any sorts of close-range weaponry once its ammo have ran out. Already knewing the risk of using it if it already the colossal Grimm now knew its weaknesses while at the same time, the need to keep the stupendous Grimm in a single place and distracting it for team to fired their ADEB-loaded rockets was the higher concern and their main objectives. He thought about it in his mind in silence before deciding to take the risk anyway, figuring that if the Black Wolflord has now knew one of its weaknesses then it knew the rest of it by just looking at its design and looking from previous experience with its battle against its predecessor Super XCVP-1, as he then give his new orders to the operators. "Open the Fire Mirror."

Everyone in the room were in complete shocked of what they heard from Ren and looked at their assign commanding officer.

"The Fire Mirror might melt like-"

"We have to do that to stop the Black Wolflord and keep it distracted in one place." Ren said. "If we gonna have to take that risk for our objective, then we'll have to take it if there's not any viable options left then. So open the Fire Mirror."

* * *

Super XCPV-2, upon receiving its new orders from its operators and responding to its new set of orders from them, then open up its maw doors to reveal the newly-replaced Fire Mirror as it then flew forward toward its target slowly with its its ten internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans.

The Black Wolflord give a death stare at Super XCPV-2, staring at the remote-controlled pure long-range support combat VTOL craft, that was just cold and emotionless in silence with the emotions in its eyes returning to their hostile yet dead anger, cold rage, passionless fury, and glacial temper of its cold and stoic wrath, glaring at the hovering remote-control combat VTOL craft heading straight toward it in cold and dead silence, all before decide to used and exploit one of its weaknesses as its 2 massive shoulders red crystals suddenly have begun to make their mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with an pair of crimson glowing orbs inside of those crystals that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they've finally and quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages, before then using its Death Meteor Blaster Storm Barrage attack, shooting out a couple of orbs made up of Ultima Energy from its two massive red crystals in both of its two shoulders each toward their chosen target straight across through the air... which completely missed their remote-control combat VTOL craft target when they suddenly right passed by it and most of them smashed right into a couple of buildings. This made everyone temporary confused by what they saw, all before the last orbs of Ultima Energy suddenly came back like a few paperclips that were magnetize attracted and were pulled toward to a magnet, with the towering giant Grimm being the magnet metaphor, and struck Super XCPV-2 from behind it.

This was one of the other weaknesses that the Black Wolflord has already figured out on its own with its supercomputer-like brain and decide to exploit it in order to show despite having capability of just destroying it immediately, since it knew that if the Energy Shield is now focusing in front of it when it used the Fire Mirror, it then that meant its back is now exposed, completely defenseless and unguarded and utterly vulnerable and unshielded, expose and open to attacks from behind the back end, just to show humanity that it was far more smarter than they have realized.

This cause Super XCPV-2 to explode internally when it was struck by those same two spheres of Ultima Energy that pierce and penetrate right through its armor, causing it to lose power for all of its systems and causing all of its aforementioned systems to start failing, resulting in the remote-control combat VTOL craft to destabilized with the loss of power from its reactor for all of its ten internal shrouded ducted turbine jetfans and was send into a crashing course toward the ground below before exploding upon impact of its crash landing in the ground of the area, exploding and shattering it into many broken bits and pieces upon impact on the ground, destroying Super XCPV-2. The Black Wolflord gaze in silence, gazing in silence at this with a death stare, gazing in silence with a death stare of its permanent cold rageful and stoic wrathful expression, all before blaring out its explosing, thundering, rumbling, and booming roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Super XCPV-2's sacrifice and destruction, however, was ultimately not in vain, as its charge with its Fire Mirror and its destruction has distracted the Black Wolflord, providing the very distraction that was necessary for the monstrous Grimm to keep it still in order to create a opening and a chance for Roy and his assigned team to allow them to do it. So when they saw the chance open up for them by Super XCPV-2's destruction, the Vale colonel immediately gave the order to his assign team over the com-links. "Fire!"

Immediately, they fired their rocket launchers, firing the eight ADEB-loaded rockets from their rocket laucher all at once, sending them flying across the air straight toward their target with their chemical-powered booster aiding them in their flight, until all eight of the ADEB-loaded rockets struck and landed across the enormous and massive body of the behemoth Grimm, all of the 8 ADEB-loaded rockets impacted and embedded their shell in the tips of the rockets themselves right into the meters thick, almost rocky-like, tree bark-texture skin of their giant target, two of which struck beneath its target's left eyes from Roy and his partner, before the 8 shells that were embedded by those same eight rockets immediately begun spinning and drilling themselves deep right into the thick skin and the cancerous flesh of the astronomical Grimm to deploy and injected their ADEB payload.

This was caught and brought to the Black Wolflord's own attention when it suddenly begun to feel something of about eight in numbers that were digging through its meters-thick skin and rocky/tree bark-like hide and going into its cancerous flesh, as it give an rumbling and rolling growl in mild annoyance at this.

* * *

All of the eight spots across the Black Wolflord's elephantine-sized body were now blinking on the screen.

"We did it!"

Ren, however, continue on watch at with his eyes ever leaving the screen with an calm cool-headedness and aloof composure.

* * *

Roy smiled at this before he told his assigned team over the com-link. "Okay, pull out!" He said. However, he then notice the Black Wolflord looking its left eye down below to where his rocket has hit and where its shell has been embedded into its skin before looking its left eye up toward the building where both he and his partner were on. Immediately figuring out of what this meant on his own, he give his order to his partner gesturing with one of his hand that they should go ahead without him and that he'll catch up with them soon. They accepted his orders and left the room they were in, going ahead of him. The Vale colonel then went over to his backpack and take out a single backup ADEB-loaded rocket shell from inside of it before picking up his rocket launcher and putting it into it, all as the massive Grimm was now walking toward the building he was in and was now getting closer, coming closer to the building, each steps of its 4 mammoth-sized paws shaking and shaking the ground of the earth in fright and fear.

Just as Roy was now finished with putting the single backup ADEB-loaded rocket that he have into his rocket launcher, one of the special ops soldier spoke on the com-link to warned him about the behemoth Grimm was approaching the building and now looming over it when it have reach it. " _Come in, Colonel! The Black Wolflord is approaching your position! I repeat, the Black Wolflord is approaching your position!_ " When he heard of what one of them said, the Vale Colonel turned his head around just in time to see the Black Wolflord standing right in front of him with his own eyes before letting its hollering, bellowing, and howling roar at him.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Roy, not fearing the dragon and wolf-like Grimm right standing in front of the building at all, however, reacted to this by aiming his rocket launcher at its open mouth and fired, shooting the rocket right into the mouth of the Black Wolflord, exploded in its mouth when it entered, before it closed its mouth and glared, narrowing the glowing red slitted pupils of its dark eyes toward at the Vale Colonel in silence, who just took it rather casually yet boldly to its glaring pair of eyes that were looking straight at his own damn soul as he reacted to this. "Medicine works better when you take it orally. Doesn't it, Black Wolflord?"

The Black Wolflord just glared at him in silence, not bothering to make a single sort of sound, before it then decide to response to this by lifting up and extending its left hand into the air and swipe its hand and claws right at the midsection of the building, instantly smashing and demolishing it when it hit it with the impact of its left hand, causing the top half to fall and topple over, instantly killing Roy on one of the midsection levels of the floor.

* * *

Ren immediately dropped his stoic and aloof demeanor when he reacted in horror at what he saw on the screen, the painful memories of when he have lost Nora in her death and seeing what have happen to her when she died with his own eyes flashes back into his mind, as he called out Roy's name in horror of what he was seeing. "ROY!"

* * *

The Black Wolflord slowly drop its left hand back down on the ground, before it have then resume walking in its path on all of its four paws, resuming its walk in its path of where it was going with each of its step made its four elephantine-sized paws trembling and quivering the earth itself in fright while leaving behind its several meters-deep pawprints, before letting out its thunderous, rumbling, and resonating roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord slowly went through the city of Bologna Stone in a straight line of a path before leaving the entire city in its path that it was walking in on all of its four legs, all while the operators in the Super XCPV-2 Operation Control Command Room watched in silence as it slowly left the now mostly destroyed city of Bologna Stone...


	4. Part 3

It was now the next morning, after the night when the Black Wolflord raided and rampage in Bologna Stone, both attacking and destroying, leveling and flatting, some parts of the city, completely annihilating them, in the process, before moving and was now currently heading toward into the Tangeite Mountain range in the north-west direction of Bologna Stone.

" _After landing in Bologna Stone and devastating the city yesterday, the Black Wolflord has moved northwest into the Tangeite Mountains._ "

The many civilians that lived in the city who were still evacuating from Bologna Stone when the Black Wolflord has made its landfall at the time of last night before it precede leveling and flattening the city, destroying and ravaging it, utterly turning and demolishing Bologna Stone in its devastating attack and rampage through the city into a wreck of an ransack ruins, razing and laying waste to it, leaving in desolated ruins, in its raid when it hit and struck the mostly evacuated city with the destructive, disasterous, and cataclysmic powers like one of Nature's forces like a violent hurricane or a destructive earthquake, that were caught into it, causing many deaths in the process and resulting in many injuries done to multiple people of both humans and faunus alike, were now at the many hospitals that were either outside of the city when the massive Grimm's raid have happen or were happen to be still intact after the raid of the enormous Grimm, while doing their best to taking in as much patients as they can and could with their capacity. However, they were soon swarm and were overfilled with too much patients, it was so bad that they were still some that were waiting in the lobbies and even those were nearly fulled, as both doctors and nurses, human and faunus, alike in the many hospitals were trying their best to heal and mend the many injuries of the viticims who were caught in the Black Wolflord's raid on the city. Which was not helped that both the local economy and industrial of Bologna Stone were badly damage from the Black Wolflord's rampage.

This was one of the reasons of why Blake and Yang were at one of the hospital along with Ilia and Aygül who they brought with them. To not only boosting the patients and the hospital staff's morale of the situation, but also to help in anyway they can, all while Gran and Alex were visiting the special ops soldier who partnered up with Roy before his sudden death by the Black Wolflord's hands as they were caught off guard when it demolish the floor level of where Roy was on and cause them to fall down the stairs in the lower levels of the building they were on, knocking them out cold and causing to go unconscious before they were found in the demolish building. After they doing their last thing, the Bumblebee couple decide to discuss the recent events of what happen with each other, something that both of them knew that they needed. "So that's what happen?" Yang said.

"Yes. That's how it happen." Blake said, as she was now currently reading the book that she was holding in her hands.

"So you think the Black Wolflord left Owbow Village alone and instead choosing a different target because of Aygül?"

"In all honestly, Yang: I don't really know answer to that question for sure. Her answer is so vague since she's so young. But the main question that was in my mind is that why did the Black Wolflord response to her in the first place. Why did it response to her? Was it because its soul is Ruby's? If so... tell me your own answer to this question, Yang: Do you really think the Black Wolflord might actually be truly Ruby?"

"... Maybe. But I just don't really know, Blake. The Black Wolflord could be Ruby, but as Weiss said before, it could anyone else too. We don't really know about its past before the Ultima Bomb was dropped on that day that resulted in it, since it doesn't talk and is more focused on trying to destroy all of us like any other Creature of Grimm. It's origin is just too ambiguous to know for certain." Yang then scowl. "In my opinion. That's what make it a serious pain in the ass to figure out the full details of its past before the Ultima Bomb."

"Unfortunately, I have to agreed with you on that, Yang. We don't know for certain."

"..."

"..."

"... So what book that you're currently reading in your hands right now anyway, Blakey?" Yang asked her wife in her curiosity, decide to break the serious and somewhat sombering mood around them.

"Oh, it's a series of light novels called Once Upon a Time: Cells. It's about the innerworkings of the body. And i'm on the 25th chapter of the 13th light novel in the series." Blake answer as she flip a page of the light novel she was reading.

"Sounds really boring."

"Maybe to you at least."

"Very funny."

"I know."

Blake and Yang walked down the hallway of the hospital until they came to the room where the special ops soldier who partnered up with Roy was in and where Gran, Alex, and Ilia with Aygül with her were at inside of too (if the chameleon faunus's own text message to the cat faunus was correct) before they enter through the door and came into the room as they close the door behind them, where they saw Gran, Alex, and Ilia standing right by the bed where the bandaged special ops soldier themselves laying unconscious is in while Aygül drawing her pictures on a board and occasionally lift her head up to look at the special ops soldier laying on the bed, which was quite disturbing if you think about it, before the Bumblebee couple walked over to them and spoke to Alex with Yang speaking to him. "So how are they? Are they okay?"

"The doctor said physically, the only injury that they received is to the head, but mentally however, no. That's a different story."

"They're feeling guilty of getting Roy killed despite not being their fault?"

"Yep."

"Which I can't blame them for." Ilia comment. "I mean, if I was in the same position as them, I would blame myself too if that happen to one of my friends or associates at least."

"It is PTSD?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Gran said.

"Well, that does explain some of it." Yang said before she ask Alex. "So you think the ADEB are working?"

"Well. It is been 12 to 14 hours now when the Black Wolflord has made its landfall and went on its rampage through the city. Plus, it is now morning. So the ADEB would take affect inside of the Black Wolflord. Hopefully, i'm assuming..."

That was when there was a knock on the door of the room, breaking the awkward silence of what Alex said with his last sentence, as Gran then told of whoever just knock on the door to come in. "Yes?"

A one of the nurse of the hospital's staff open the door and told them, relaying something important. "A call for Dr. Ouranos."

"Thank you." With that, Alex left the room and he then follow the nurse down the hallway of the hospital until they came to one of the office when the nurse lead him to the door and let him into the room before he took a phone from one of the other nurse that was holding it for him, thanking for him, and spoke to the person on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Doctor Ouranos._ " Ren said calmly, albeit with a bit of a stain of sadness in his voice, before he then spoke to him. " _I got a question for you._ "

"Yes, major."

" _You said that the ADEB would take 8 hours on average to take affect, right?_ "

"Right."

* * *

When we switch and change the scene to where Ren was at, it is reveal that Onyx was with him in the meeting room of the Vacuo Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter while the video panel screen was showing the video of the Black Wolflord moving in the direction it was now currently heading that was being transmitting by an autonomous flying drone quadcopter robot that was currently following the living mountain of a monstrous Grimm moving through the area on its four legs through the air as the green color-associate man spoke to the young doctor on the phone and told him on the other end of the line while wearing his green peaked cap on his head with a more tried expression on his face and holding his stainless steel automatic with a mere press of a button green-colored self-stirring mug of hot chocolate in his other hand. "It's been more than 14 hours now. There was still doesn't seem to be any change in the Black Wolflord nor the expected datas from the nanobots that were put inside the same container with the ADEB were being received. However, a couple of minutes ago, the data informations that were collected by the nanobots have then suddenly surge and came right into the computers and the reason of why the ADEB were not taking affect is why I am calling you."

" _What? What happened?_ "

"As it turns out from the data that were not affected, the reason of why the ADEB weren't taking affect as expected was because as soon as they were injected into the Black Wolflord's body, they were suddenly destroyed within a short amount of time along with the nanobots as they have enter, but exactly the reason of what cause this and why is still unclear, since the rest of the data that were collected are still messed up and are currently being clean and decoding by our own technicians as of now in order to see of what they have collected. If that's the reason why the bacteria didn't work and take affect as expected, then we have to use the AAEB but only after we understand of what cause this."

" _Okay. I understand. Dr. Demeterius and I will tried to figure out of what happen when I get there. We'll look into it when I get there, but I know for a fact that the ADEB would have taken affect by now and the AAEB would have taken affect by the same time if it was used instead._ "

"Is that right?"

" _Yes. As I promise, we'll look into and figure out of what exactly happen when i'll get there as soon as possible._ "

"I understand. I'll send a VTOL. See you in the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter."

" _Thank you._ "

With that, Ren hang up on him and put down the phone before then taking a seat in one of the chairs and took a sip of his hot coco with milk added in from his self-stirring mug.

* * *

Alex, Gran, Blake, and Yang were now walking down the hallway of the hospital they were in as the young genetic engineer told them of what has happen on the phone and was currently explaining to them of how the ADEB work exactly, all while Blake continue to read the Once Upon a Time: Cells light novel book that she was currently reading. "Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria can affect after 6 to 12 hours. On average, it's 8 hours. I understand why nothing has happen yet, I just don't understand of what has caused this."

"Maybe the Black Wolflord is just too massive for the dose." Gran suggested.

"No. Four to eight shells has been sufficient. The Black Wolflord have gotting eight shells across its body and the ninth one was fired directly into its mouth. So the dose is lethal."

"Yeah. Plus, the Black Wolflord's own body heat and the energy source that it make within its own body would have provided enough heat for those same bacteria to grow and divide at a more rapid and more accelerated speed, if my own experience of my huntings on Grimm and a member of team of hunter-in-training have explain to me on one of those hunts, a Grimm with a growth on its back to be precise, have told me anything." Yang added, pointing it out to her, as she've remember those experience and memories. Which Alex comment on.

"Which she's right on."

"Then why?"

"I don't know." Alex answered. Seeing that the young biotechnologist scientist doesn't have any sort of answers as of right now, Yang decide to turn and focused her attention to her wife Blake, still the Once Upon a Time: Cells light novel in her hands, and spoke to her cat faunus wife.

"What part of the book that you're on, Blakey?"

"Hm? Oh, i'm on the part where it involved a virus that look like a robotic mech with several legs that hunt solely for bacteria called an Bacteriophage." Blake answered. "The reason why I said that is because it does actually look a tiny tall-looking lanky mech with an couple of thin legs and a Icosahedron head."

That was what made Alex suddenly stop walking when he heard that and turned his head to look at the black cat faunus. Which cause Gran to ask her boyfriend in concern. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Ms. Belladonna. You just made me realized something that give a suddenly idea."

"Huh?"

"I wonder if-"

"What? You suddenly realized that you have some sort of life crisis? At a time like _this_?" Yang snarked.

* * *

"A mutual symbiotic relationship with a species of Bacteriophage virus?" Ren said at what he have heard. A meeting was taking place in the meeting room of the Vacuian Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter with Alex, Onyx, all 3 of the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force, and several others in the room, as the young doctor then answer him.

"Yes." Alex said before he then begun to explaining it to them. "I suspect that it have a sort of mutualistic symbiotic relationship with a species of Bacteriophage virus. It is a type of virus that is the single most deadliest entity on our planet, aside from Humanity and the Creatures of Grimm, as they can kill up to about 40% of bacteria in the waters of Remnant's oceans every day. You can basically think of them as the pathogen equivalent of Creatures of Grimm. If so, then why does the Black Wolflord have a mutualistic symbiotic relationship with a Bacteriophage virus? Why do they have a mutualistic symbiotic relationship with each other in first place and for what reasons? The answer to that question is rather simple: Due to both the large mass of its body and its huge body size, it required massive amounts of energy that is needed for it to even move, thereby creating body heat around and inside of its body which is helped by its large body size in order to converse and maintain its body heat of its own body temperature, which would cause and allow harmful pathogenetic bacteria to multiply and divide into more greater numbers, causing in its immune system to responding to this if they get inside of its body to focus their attention on eliminating them, therefore resulting the Black Wolflord in using more energy for its own immune system. By having a mutualistic symbiotic relationship with Bacteriophage virus inside and around its body, it allow the Black Wolflord to cut back down on the response and reaction time of its immune systems if an pathogenetic bacteria infection is involved and therefore allowing it to use and spend less energy for its immune systems' own response and reaction time to a pathogenetic bacteria infection, making it more efficient in the process."

"... Is it important?"

"We have the datas to support his suggestion and theory that it might have something to do with it. After cleaning up and putting back the data collected by the nanobots together, it is reveal that the ADEB were destroyed by a virus that is similar to the Bacteriophage virus that what Doctor Ouranos has describe to us. So it is safe to assume that it is a species of Bacteriophage virus that the Black Wolflord have a mutualistic symbiotic relationship with and might be a utterly and completely new and unknown unique species that is only found in that massive Creature of Grimm, but we're not exactly sure since we can't get up close to the Black Wolflord even with the most advance stage of our state-of-the-art technology, so it's not confirmed but it is definitely likely." One of the technicians explained to one of them before he ask Onyx. "Doctor, why?"

"For survival, to put it simply." Onyx explained. "As Doctor Alex I. Ouranos has said, they're the single most deadliest entity on Remnant, but the purpose of why they do this is that they need a host to survive and reproduce as they're not much more than genetic material in a hull like any other phages or virus, since virus are neither living nor nonliving but are somewhat in the between, and they specialized. Imagine Bacteriophage as some sort of cruise missiles that only hunts and kill bacterias for both their survival and reproduction. How they do this with both their survival and reproduction is when a Bacteriophage find its victim, it connects with its legs-like tail fibers with receptors and use a sort of syringe to puncture a hole right in the bacteria target's surface, squeezing its tail through its surface membrane and allowing it to injecting the bacteria with its genetic code, thereby forcing the bacteria to make and manufacture parts of brand new Bacteriophages and won't stop until it is filled up with the brand new Bacteriophages for the next few minutes, before finally causing the bacteria to then explode from the inside out that cause it to die and cause it to release the brand new Bacteriophages, thus beginning the cycle anew. It is an arms race between the bacteria and phages that has been going on for millions, maybe even billions, of years now, long before humanity had arose from dust."

"So you mean... the bacteria won't work because of these Bacteriophage as soon as any type of harmful bacteria would be destroyed when coming into contract with the body surface of the Black Wolflord."

Alex nodded before he then resume speaking. "Yes. Thus, if this is the case, it meant that the AAEB would be completely useless against the Black Wolflord in its current state." He said. "But this important detail of the information we have, however, also allow us to make some improvement to the AAEB: A bacteria's growth division rate will rapidly accelerated and go faster when the temperature is high and hot. So the higher the body temperature is, the faster the effects is. So here is my suggestion: By making it more resilience to heat, this would allow it to accelerate the rate of its growth division to go faster, multiplying and dividing it in greater numbers, without worrying about the hotter temperature unless the temperature suddenly gets too hot even for its heat resistance to withstand the intense temperature."

"So we'll be using the heat of its body temperature to work against the Black Wolflord that you're saying that by making the AAEB more heat resistance basically, right?"

"Yes."

"So then, if we can get the Black Wolflord's body temperature to rise, then the AAEB will take affect even more faster, probably in minutes, maybe even _seconds_." Ren comment on this idea of Alex, summing up the entirely of the idea of the plan and strategy, as he crossed his arms together and closed his eyes before thinking the thoughts in his mind.

"Yes, but how?" Onyx pointed it out.

Everyone who were in the meeting room became silence over that question as they all tried think and thought of something, some sort of a idea, some sort of a plan, any sort of idea and plan that work, anything really, that would rise the body temperature of the Black Wolflord up. There was still silence as everyone were thinking the thoughts in the mind of their brains and were trying to come up with something that could work, any idea and any idea, as the silence now looming and gripping over the room with the presence of its aura grapping it in its metaphorical hands, all until before Ren open his eyes when an thought have suddenly came wandering and pop right into his mind and have made him wonder about it as he then mumble its own name under his breath. "... M6300 TC Valkyrie System VMK 2.1.6. "Magnhild's Hammer Strike". Project: Nora."

The 3 of the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force instantly realized of what Ren has said. "Lie Ren."

"TC Valkyrie System?" Alex said.

"Thunder Control Valkyrie System. It's full name is the (NV)M6300 TC Valkyrie System Version Mark 2.1.6. "Magnhild's Hammer Strike" of the Project Nora." Ren begun to explain. "It is a testing-and-researching system that can create artificial lightnings and thunders causing high-frequency waves to generate heat and cloud as Project Nora is an test-and-research program that is a part of the Valkyrie Project, which is in turn is connect to the XPV Series Program, in order to both test, study, and research of not only the electrical property in the atmosphere of how both lightnings and thunders, with the types of weathers too by extension, are made and how they works, but to also to testing, studying, and researching the atmosphere and the electromagnetic field of Remnant to see of how they worked. And also to see the offensive and defensive capabilities if it can serve as a deterrent to massive Grimm like a Leviathan or a Wyvern."

"Like a microwave oven." Alex noted.

"Ren, we can't use that system." One of the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force said in concern. "It's still in the research stage."

"While I can't deny that is true about it, what other better option that we have?" Ren asked as he pointed it out and told them. "The M6300 TC Valkyrie System "Magnhild's Hammer Strike" is our best bet and option to rise the Black Wolflord's body temperature, as it is the best fit for this role and this is a perfect opportunity to test it out in the field, along with the new XCPV-MC Tank ELC Types and L-4ZY Thunder tanks. After a Super XCPV-1 MP-Type is loaded up with an round of AAEB-loaded micro missiles and have fired them at the Black Wolflord, we'll shall use The M6300 TC Valkyrie System and the L-4ZY Thunder in conjunction with each other to rise the Black Wolflord's body temperature to high level in order to increase and accelerate the growth divisions of the AAEB..."

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qiv4vnbUpLM&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=14&t=0s))

After being given of what were the other options that they have and could use, most of the leaders of the Vacuo Self-Defense Military Force finally relented and deciding to yield Ren's plan and strategy, reluctantly agreeing with him in the process, when they have realized that the other alternative options that they have were ultimately proven to be no good in the long run if they were use against the Black Wolflord in order to rise its body temperature for the AAEB's growth division and that he was right when he said that the (NV)M6300 TC Valkyrie System were their best option as of now. Getting their permission, Ren immediately initiate his plan of action as he commanded the operation: He then send several _Sycamore_ -class Military Heavy Transport Airships that were assigned to transporting and carrying the necessary parts and components of the (NV)M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6, the XCPV-MC Tanks ELC Type, the L-4ZY Thunder tanks, to an area in a flat savannah-like grassland plain that was located on the Muntagna Vesuvio Peninsula called the Rhino Ashfall Plains, with several dozens _Hebe_ -class auxiliary light cruisers airships and about a dozen of Super XCPV-1 MP-Types guarding them as they flew toward the area while dozens and dozens of numerous G-O2 Primal tanks, Fl-2 Lucifers Self-Propelled Guns, M-V0 Comet Artillery Tractor with 155mm A13X Judas cannons in order to move them around, Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles, Q6C0 Spartan Self-Propelled Guns, and the XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type were already have been transported to Rhino Ashfall Plains.

The XCPV-MC Tanks ELC ( **E** lectrically **L** ightning **C** annon) Type were an variant of the XCPV-MC Tanks that were equipped, obviously enough by the acronym form of what its own last name means, with a cannon that can shoot a streak of electrically-charged "lightning" from the tip of its dish. The name of the L-4ZY ( **L** ightning **Four** times **Z** ap- **Y** ielding Cannon) Thunder tanks is, more or less, of what was once just a mere joke from a soldier that have soon became its designation codename due to the popularity among the crews, which was rather thanks to its own simple words, for the designation of its office name: XCPV-HWOMRWTCMAV(P) ( **H** eavy **W** eapon **O** bject **M** ulti- **R** econfigurable **W** heel **T** rack **A** rmored **C** onvertible **M** odular **V** ehicle **P** rototype) Thunder tank, was a sort of compact counterpart to the XCPV-MC Tanks and were designed this way as it was a ten-wheeled (10X10) vehicle that were about 4.5 meters (14.76 feets) tall and 15 meters (49.21 feets) long while its own weight is about 100 tons yet it can achieve its maximum speed of about between 55 km/h (34 mph) at least to 62 km/h (38.5 mph) at most with its armored hull that was 269 mm (10.6 inches) thick that was covered by a sloping elliptical-shaped shield armor that was about 319 mm (12.56 inches) thick, 10 wheels that were a new kind and types of experimental wheels that were recently developed called a reconfigurable wheel track set that can change shape or "reconfiguring" to themselves into either a circular-shaped wheel to a triangular-shape track or the other way around depending on the terrain within about 2 seconds while either in motion or stationary, and a convertible modular turret slot for any types and kinds of turrets like the rounded-shaped all-cast turrets with a parabolic dish electrical cannon called a Lightning Zapping Cannon sticking out of the turrets on the L-4ZY Thunder tanks prototypes that were brought to Rhino Ashfall Plains were equipped with.

It was now the time of dusk at Rhino Ashfall Plains, before just before the sun will go down and the darkness of the night to fully come out. Two retrofitted Bullheads carrying weather monitor sensors equipments onboard that were flying through the air of the sky above Rhino Ashfall Plains while they were spraying the clouds that were moving slowly in the skies down below them with a few kinds of dust, 'seeding' the clouds with the dusts, into thunderstorm, a storm full of striking lightnings and booming thunder, before finishing their job.

" _Report to the base. Spraying has been completed._ "

" _Expecting clouds in about 2 hours._ "

At the chosen area in the mostly flat savannah-like grassland plains with a few big hills here and there of Rhino Ashfall Plains, the Vacuian human and faunus soldiers and technicians were nearly finishing up of the installing and setting up (NV)M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 in the chosen area of the Rhino Ashfall Plains while putting and placing both its parts and components together in 18 hexagon-shape sectors with about at least 6 grids each, with one generators and heating pads each, to use against the Black Wolflord.

"From Rhino Ashfall Plains in Muntagna Vesuvio Peninsula, we are in position."  
"GO!"

As they were now nearly finishing up the construction of M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6, the countless numbers of XCPV-MC Tanks ELC Type, the L-4ZY Thunder Tanks, G-O2 Primal, Fl-2 Lucifers Self-Propelled Guns, 155mm A13X Judas Cannons, Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles, Q6C0 Spartan Self-Propelled Guns, XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type, the several dozens _Hebe_ -class auxiliary light cruisers airships, and the dozen of Super XCPV-1s MP-Types, with one of Super XCPV-1s MP-Types being chosen for the AAEB-loaded micro missiles to use against the Black Wolflord when it arrive, that were hovering right above them in the airwave now finished of getting themselves into their position, with the tanks lining up with each others in the front while the cannons and self-propelled guns lined with each other behind their own back with the same _Hebe_ -class auxiliary light cruisers airships and Super XCPV-1s MP-Types were hovering and floating above and over their follow land-based combat fighting vehicle in the air, now waiting for the Black Wolflord when it will come and arrive, all as the several other of the _Sycamore_ -class Military Heavy Transport Airships, the land-based F2P5 Arachnid Personal Carriers, and the air-based CUV-2 Thunderbolts were transporting massive amounts of material, troops, weaponry, ammunition, and equipments to the area.

"Installation ready!"

"Installation ready!"

"We are standing by at Rhino Ashfall Plains." One of the Vacuian soldiers reported, reporting the finishing progress of the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 installation in Rhino Ashfall Plains, through into the walkie talkie while the many M-V0 Comet Artillery Tractors that were equipped with either bulldozer blade or bulldozer ripper or rollers were doing a few of their multi-purpose roles they could do as they flatten the ground and the earth of the land for the semi-weather machine control system. "Installation of all 108 generators will be ready in a hour."

The bulldozer blade-equipped, ripper-equipped, and M-V0 Comet Artillery Tractors continue to flatting and leveling the ground, compacting and compressing, smoothing yet crushing the soil out, evening out and ironing out the earth of the land like a steamroller (or any type of self-propel road rollers really) in the Rhino Ashfall Plains for the pads of the semi-weather machine control system.

"Move them out!"

"Hurry up!"

"Yes sir! Let's go!"

The many Vacuian technicians were now starting to attaching and inserting the multiple of thick double-helix cables to both the pads and generators of the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 that were already installed with each other, running the attached and already inserted double-helix cables up and plugging them right in with each others, while the other remaining generators and pads of the semi-weather machine control system itself that were not put in place yet were still being install right now.

"Get ready!"

The Vacuian human and faunus soldiers and technicians that were at Rhino Ashfall Plains soon got themselves ready by getting into the XCPV-MC Tanks ELC Type, L-4ZY Thunder Tanks, G-O2 Primal, Fl-2 Lucifers Self-Propelled Guns, 155mm A13X Judas Cannons, Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles, Q6C0 Spartan Self-Propelled Guns, and XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type in the position that they were placed and station at, readying the weapons of their respective vehicles that they were chosen and assigned to operate, getting themselves ready for when the Black Wolflord comes.

* * *

An flight of six CUV-2 Thunderbolts, with the leading one carrying Ren, Onyx, and Alex, were flying through the darkening skies with their headlights shining through the darkness of the night and were heading toward the chosen area in the Rhino Ashfall Plains as the dusk has all but now completely became night with the sun now no longer shining over the horizon. Ren, now wearing his green peaked cap on his head and a gothic-looking WW2 German military-style leather trench jacket coat, was quietly asleep on the bench seat and his back against the hull of the CUV-2 Thunderbolt with his arms and legs crossed together, sleeping peacefully and rather calmfully despite the beating and roaring sound of the CUV-2 Thunderbolt's own flying engines that was it was making.

"It's hard to believe looking at his face." Onyx told Alex, commenting on this. "You'd never think he has such a responsibility on his shoulders." The old genetic engineer became silence as he thought deeply in his mind before he then told the young biotechnology scientist. "I guess it's time for my generation to move aside. As we've already made enough mistakes for the younger generations of people to suffer the consequences, suffering the consequences of those same mistakes that we made. From now on, it is up to the new generation of peoples now."

"... If we continue to do the same thing... we can't called it a new era." Alex said. Onyx give a quick look to his younger colleague, impressed by what he heard, before he resume looking at Ren, all as the flight of six CUV-2 Thunderbolts flew toward the chosen area in the Rhino Ashfall Plains...

* * *

Blake and Yang were sitting inside of a hotel room with Aygül that they have rented, decide to enjoy their time together as much as possible. The Bumblebee couple were enjoying their time together, talking about the past and etc., wanting to escape of what is going right now for a moment at least, before they've notice that their niece was drawing something with her markers on the paper. Curious of what she was drawing, Blake and Yang decide to take a peek over Aygül to see of what it was... before their respective eyes suddenly widen when they were took by staggering shock of what they saw on her drawing.

The Bumblebee couple were took by staggering shock when they saw the same red rose with the six white petals that were behind the rosebud from before on the drawing that Aygül was making. Except this time, the red rose with six white petals that were behind the rosebud... was now floating in the cold darkness of space with the multiple white dots representing the stars in the black background, floating above the world of Remnant...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4fTB_rlQQ8&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=4&t=0s)) or ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKoBw7ff5WE))

It was now nighttime at Rhino Ashfall Plains. It was now raining and thundering over Rhino Ashfall Plains, all as the dark grey clouds of the fierce and powerful large storm has finally fully formed over Rhino Ashfall Plains, raining and thundering over the area with the storm floating above, with the falling rains of the storm now dropping and pounding the buckets load of waterdrops onto the ground as the echoing and pulsating sounds of thunder and lightnings boomed across the darkness of the fierce storm, with the gale blowing its violent winds across the land. The installation and setting of the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 was now finished and completed as the Vacuian officers were shouting orders to the Vacuian human and faunus soldiers and technicians, shouting out orders across the resonating and the pounding sounds of the falling rain and booming thunder.

"Okay, come on, move them out!"

"Be ready!"

The many countless of human and faunus soldiers and technicians were working hard and tirelessly yet sharply and quickly at the jobs of what they were suppose to do in the multiple battering and pummeling force of the bombing and aggressive rain in the fierce and violent storm as they moved the multitude of vehicles, weapons, and equipments around to prepare for the expected arrival of the Black Wolflord, when it will soon come through the vicious and wild storm.

A command center was positioned and set in a small makeshift building, with the use of an single KNS9 Arachnid Artillery Command Vehicle as a makeshift broadcasting relay satellite station, located right on top of one of the nearby hills in the area with a couple of Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles and XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type and a L-4ZY Thunder tank prototype position and station around the command center in order to protect it, before they then received a message from the flight of the six CUV-2 Thunderbolts.

" _We're entering the area._ "

The flight of the six CUV-2 Thunderbolts flew above the Vacuo army that were position and station at Rhino Ashfall Plains before finally making their landing near the command center and the leading CUV-2 Thunderbolt then opening its side panel doors. This allowed Ren and the two scientist to disembark from the CUV-2 Thunderbolt, with Onyx and Alex holding their umbrellas above their heads to protect themselves against hammering and battering force of the beating rain fallen from the fierce storm, and walked through the raining and thundering storm. Ren just ignore the beating and pounding forces of the pummeling rain and the fierce wind that were blowing across Rhino Ashfall Plains against him thanks to his trench coat as they walked toward the small building through the blewing rain. They continue to walking through the rain toward the small building until they came to the door of the small makeshift building where the command center of this operation is set up in and enter into the building.

"The Black Wolflord is right on track."

The operators and technicians immediately saluted Ren when he've came into the command center with Onyx and Alex following behind him. The commanding officer instantly give him a update on it while the two scientists put away their umbrellas. "The clouds has formed as expected. Now it's ready to be charged."

"Good." Ren said as he took charge.

"The M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6. Stand by."

Ren, Onyx, and Alex walked over to the TV screen and watched it in silence.

* * *

The fierce and wild storm continue to raging with all of its might and fury across the plains of Rhino Ashfall Plains, blowing its galing and strong violent winds across the plains, the falling rains continue to battering down the soil of the earth and the booming thunder continue to echoing across the land, continuing to raging on its dropping rains, echoing thunders, and howling winds with all of its furious might and tempest fury across the flat and savannah-like grassland plain... until the unusual and bizarre on-and-off pattern of an familiar freakish and preternatural earthquake that was unnaturally made that was felt shaking and shooking the earth of the plains as the booming and thunderous sounds of massive and heavy footsteps like the rumbling and quaking sounds of an normal and natural earthquake was heard across the entire plains of Rhino Ashfall Plains before rods and bolts of flickering lightnings streaks and flashes across the dark sky of the raging storm, brightening and luminescing across the darkness of the night sky and the grey untamed storm with their glistening and shining lights, revealing the shadow and the dark shape of the Black Wolflord itself appearing over the horizon and walking in the darkness of the silence quiet night and raging fierce storm with the shining and flashing lights of the lightning bolts streaking across the skies while some of the lightning bolts of the storm struck its body, looking for the closest area that was the nearest down to the ground, sending currents of electrified waves through out its body, rising slowly the temperature of its body, as it shook and quake the ground of the soil and the earth of the land, making them trembling in fear, with each steps of its four mammoth and colossal paws, before finally unleashing its bellowing and howling roar that echoing across the entire land of Rhino Ashfall Plains like the booming thunder above.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Once it was now within the sight of their satellites and their radar, the AAEB-loaded Super XCPV-1 MP-type hover into the path of the Black Wolflord and hovering in front of it as the monstrous Grimm was getting nearer and closer to the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6's B Sector area of its over 108 generators before then opening up all of its panels, revealing all of its internal missile pods, as it aimed at its closing in target while the rain was showering its droplets on its body. Once they have gotting an lock-on on it, the Super XCPV-1 MP-type then immediately fired and shot its micro-missiles at its target, shooting and firing all of the AAEB-loaded micro-missiles at once at the massive Grimm, as all of the AAEB-loaded micro-missiles that were now fired all at once were racing across through the air in the falling rain and howling winds of the raging and strong storm toward their target before all of them then broke and split apart into pieces when they got close, breaking and splitting them apart into pieces when they got close to their target to shed and discard all of their outer shells, all of the missile shedding and discarding all of their outer shell, all of them casting off their outer shell to reveal their hollow insides and what was inside of them, revealing the several dozen even smaller missiles that were the ones loaded with the AAEB, all in order to jettison and allowed to fired them at their target, before then jettisoning them into the air and then firing all of the several dozen smaller missiles through the showering and spilling rains, spreading them around through the air against the pounding wind in order to cover more area of their target's body, as they raced through the storm straight toward the spots on their target's body until their front ends containing the AAEB itself inside of them suddenly broke apart when they got close to the skin of their target, all of the smaller missiles splitting into pieces to let loose and unleashing the AAEB into the air just right above their chosen and intended target, spreading and spraying around the AAEB onto the body of the incoming enormous Grimm, which was not impressed by what it saw due its previous experience with the original Super XCPV-1, since it doesn't actually knows the effects of the AAEB just yet.

Seeing that their work and assignment in firing all of the AAEB-loaded micro-missiles at their target and spreading the AAEB all over its body was now done and complete, the crew of the same Super XCPV-1 MP-type that have fired those same AAEB-loaded micro-missiles decide to immediately fall back and withdraw from their position now that their work was done and have already knew that their assigned and appointed role in the part of the operation was completed, retreating and pulling back to the side lines, immediately getting out of its path by hovering to the right, managing to avoid the incoming and walking twisted mass of black flesh that was covered with the countless of interweaving and horrific scars all over the aforementioned twisted mass of black flesh that was its own body, as the behemoth Grimm merely walk pass by the Super XCPV-1 MP-type that have fired those same AAEB-loaded micro-missiles hovering on its right side without a care for it while lightning bolts of the storm continue to strike the body of the Black Wolflord, continue to heating up its body and rising its body temperature up several degrees in several areas on its body, allowing the growth division of the AAEB to accelerate and go faster, now letting their companions and follow crews of the other respective and assigned vehicles do most of the heavylifting now in the assignment and mission of their part in the operation.

Receiving notification and orders from command when they have saw at the same time that the crew of that particular Super XCPV-1 have now done in their part in their assigned role and mission but while at the same time seeing with their own eyes that the Black Wolflord is now nearing and entering Section B Grids of M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 with each of its steps shaking the earth beneath it, the Vacuian soldiers and technicians wasted no time and did of what they were supposed to do by Ren's orders from the command center for this operation when they've immediately leaped right into action in their respective assigned vehicles: The pilots of the L-4ZY Thunder tanks prototypes position and aim their Lightning Zapping Cannon at the living and moving mountain of a monstrous Grimm before they fired it, firing and shooting out lightning bolts of electricity that were discharged and emitted from the dash of the Lightning Zapping Cannon, emitting high-pitch cackling buzzing sound sorta similar to a defibrillator.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7uSU2Z62b0)) or ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwJj2EpC8vg))

**ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!!**

**ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!!**

**ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!!**

**ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!!**

**ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!!**

The lightning bolts of electricity struck body of the Black Wolflord at its front end while the lightnings bolts of the storm struck its body from the sky above it, sending wave of electrical current through its body, rising the heat of its body temperature up even more, accelerating the growth division of the AAEB even faster, as the mighty great Grimm continue to walking and treading forward in its path. The pilots of the L-4ZY Thunder tank prototypes continue to firing the bolts of electricity from the dishes of their vehicle's Lightning Zapping Cannon in an assaulting barrage of bolts and rods at the gigantic giant Grimm, rising the temperature of its body heat even more, before it came into Gird B2 of the Section B Grids of M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 as it steps its paws toward the pad of Gird B2 with one more step of one of its paw, setting off the alert sensors of the pad and generator in Gird B2. This was reported by one of the operators and technicians.

"The Black Wolflord is entering M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6. Section B. Grid B2."

"B2."

The screen showing the 18 sections of the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 through A to R that are arranged in six hexagon-shape grids each before, with a mere press of a button, Gird B2 of the Section B now glowing and bleeping. When it have put its left front paw down onto the pad and generator of Gird B2 with a single step, the pad discharging currents of electricity that it have been storing up right through the left arm of the Black Wolflord, sending waves of electricity throughout its body, further rising and increasing the heating temperature of its body's own heat even more, rapidly accelerating the growth division of the AAEB even more faster now, which the tremendous Grimm just perceived the lightning bolt attacks from the Lightning Zapping Cannons of the L-4ZY Thunder tank prototypes as merely annoying and find them and their attacks along with the pads that had discharged the electrical currents through its body displeasing irksome at worst, due to still not knowing about the effects of the AAEB while its own immune system of its own body and the unique species of Bacteriophage virus that it have a mutualistic symbiotic relationship with that were living and standing by within its body were immediately responding to the AAEB that were rapidly dividing and multiplying in numbers all over its body while slowly nullifying the protective property of its own aura by absorbing it, while it give an rumbling and grumbling growling to representing of what it was exactly feelings about at the firing lightning bolts of electricity from the L-4ZY Thunder tank prototypes' Lightning Zapping Cannons and the discharged electrical currents through out its massive body from one of the pads of M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 before hollering out its thunderous, rolling, and pealing roar across the land of Rhino Ashfall Plains.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

When the Black Wolflord step its front right paw down onto the pad of Grid B8, it set off its early alert sensors. With an mere press of a button, Gird B8 of the Section B start to glow and bleeping, causing the pad of Grid B8 to discharge waves of electrical currents through its right arm and sending them through its enormous body while lightning bolts of the storm above continue to strike the back of the towering giant Grimm as the L-4ZY Thunder tank prototypes kept firing bolt of electricity from the dishes of their Lightning Zapping Cannons, rising and intensifying the heat and the temperature of its body temperature, boosting the acceleration the growth division and the blooming multiplication of the AAEB to divide and multiply even more quickly and rapidly, accelerating its growth division even more faster and quicker than before, as the titanic Grimm continue to treading and walking in the path that it was heading in. When the stupendous Grimm walked through Grid E1 to E2 with each steps of its paws, both pads of E1 and E2 discharging their currents of electricity and sending waves of electrical current through its titanic and moving body, increasing and intensifying the heat of its body temperature even more and further now, accelerating and boosting the growth division and the thriving multiplication of the AAEB itself to go even more faster and quicker, as the grey dark raining and thundering storm and the L-4ZY Thunder tank prototypes continue to strike the astronomical Grimm when their lightning bolt of electricity struck its moving form.

Which have made one of the technician to comment as he told Ren, Onyx, and Alex. "That should have rise its temperature by a large margin."

"How hot is that?" Alex asked.

"Each discharges from those pads is about 2 x hotter than average lightning bolts and is about ten times greater than even the surface of the sun on its weakest setting, which are roughly about 30,000 and 6,000 kelvins respectively and which are in turn are estimated, which I could guess and from what I could really actually remember from what one of the researchers that have told me about the M6300 TC Valkyrie System, roughly about between 29727 and 5727 in Degree Celsius and roughly about also between 53540.3 and 10340.3 Degree Fahrenheit. So which is about... roughly about between 60000 kelvins, 59727 Degrees Celsius, and 107530 Degrees Fahrenheit respectively. So hot enough to melt either a tank and maybe a squad of them, a Death Stalker along with its exoskeleton, and turn a giant serpent Grimm to mere puddles in minutes if it is concentrated at a single point like how lightning work." Ren said, after remembering of what he did remember and making the calculations for the rest in his head, but stopping himself before he say anything else that imply of something else, through he did give a little bit of an unnerving smirk that was a tiny bit too remorseless and psychotic yet strangely satisfying for himself at the last part of the sentence when he thought about it before he immediately dropped it when he recomposed himself to keep his emotions and issues in check and under control for now and return to his usual calm and stoic demeanor.

"It's heading out of the TC field."

"Keep it in! It mustn't escape." Ren ordered.

"Yes sir! Fire the ray!"

The L-4ZY Thunder tank prototypes kept on firing their Lightning Zapping Cannons, continuing to shooting out bolts of electricity from their dishes at the Black Wolflord and rising the heat of its body temperature even more further, increasing the acceleration of the AAEB's growth division, as the pilot of the L-4ZY Thunder tank prototypes they were assigned and appointed to started to move back and rolling backward their assigned vehicles when it was starting to get too close to them with each steps of its four elephantine-sized paws while the grey and dark storm afloating above continue to struck, striking the mammoth Grimm with its lightning bolts from above, all as the mountainous Grimm was turning around to a different direction. However, thankfully, now it was the time to see if the AAEB have worked as one of the XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type then lifting up its sole arm up to position and aimed its dish, before firing and shooting out a Maser Laser Beam, emitting and discharging its Maser Laser Beam from its dish. The streaking and racing shining beam of the Maser Laser Beam streaking right through the air before hitting its target just below its left eyes, but except this time, it didn't reacted with its target's aura and instead the Maser Laser Beam manage to land a hit right on the spot just below its left eye, burning and scorching a smoldering yet shallow hole into its skin of where it have hit, signaling to them that the AAEB were working as intended and scoring the first hit against the Black Wolflord for humanity.

The Black Wolflord was took by staggering and jolting shock by what it have suddenly felt and recoil in agony at the pain it was feeling, recoiling at the intense and agonizing feeling at the searing and flaming heat searing through its skin and flesh of the burning and smoldering pain that it felt, causing it to utterly let out a shrieking yelp of throbbing and aching pain as it immediately stopping in the middle of walking its path and was force to take rows of deep breaths in order tob calm down its own shocked nerves and sooth the burning sensation of the searing and throbbing pain that it was feeling until the pain has finally subsided and abated... as the prodigious Grimm then glared its pair of eyes toward the group of seemingly countless and completely numerous XCPV-MC Tanks ELC Type, the L-4ZY Thunder Tanks, G-O2 Primal, Fl-2 Lucifers Self-Propelled Guns, 155mm A13X Judas Cannons, Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles, Q6C0 Spartan Self-Propelled Guns, XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type, the several dozens _Hebe_ -class auxiliary light cruisers airships, and the dozen of Super XCPV-1s MP-Types that were standing still and were position within its own eyesight, glaring at them with a death-like stare as it bared its human-like teeths behind its jagged-edged beak-like mouth and growling in all of its seething anger and fuming rage at this, while its aura and the regeneration abilities of its cell quickly healed and repaired the damage that it have received from the Maser Laser Beam, regenerating the damage and wound that it was inflicted by the Maser Laser Beam, before bellowing out its thundering, powerful, hellishly, screamingly, and rip-roaring howling roar in all of its wrath and fury.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"It's back in the field now."

"Good." Ren said, noting to himself, as he, Onyx, and Alex watch this from the TV screen in silence.

"G4."

The pad of Gird G4 in the Section G discharge its wave of electrical current through the Black Wolflord when it steps one of its paws down on the pad of G4 as the humongous Grimm was walking forward with each steps of its four elephantine-sized paws making the earth beneath shaking and trembling in fear at its fury toward the group of the Vacuian military's multitude of vehicles in their arsenal in its rage and wrath. When they were given the go ahead by their orders, the pilots and crews manning their assigned respective vehicles, they wasted no time when pilots and crews of the first waves of the numerous XCPV-MC Tanks ELC Type, the L-4ZY Thunder Tanks, G-O2 Primal, Fl-2 Lucifiers Self-Propelled Guns, 155mm A13X Judas Cannons, Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles, Q6C0 Spartan Self-Propelled Guns, XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type, the several _Hebe_ -class auxiliary light cruisers airships, and a few of Super XCPV-1s MP-Types finally leaping into action and immediately start attacking the ginormous Grimm by shooting and firing an assaulting and barraging of multiple ranged attacks against it all at once with the weapons of their assigned vehicles, bombardmenting and fusillading in an showering and hailing storm of multiple cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams that were shot and fired through the air and were flying right at their target, storming the gargantuan Grimm in an assulting barrage filled with the volley and salvo of cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams that were aimed and fired straight toward their target, with the sounds of them being shot and fired filled the raining and thundering storm of the air with them.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

The assaulting and storming barrage of cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams flew through the air before hitting and striking the Black Wolflord, pounding and bombing their target and enemy with either the kinetic force of their impact or the raw and explosive power of their multiple temperature laser beams projectiles, with some of them, mostly the lasers beams, were dealing and inflicting major damages on the towering Grimm and its astronomical body, delivering some major damages to both its skin tissue and its flesh piercing through its skin, penetrating and puncturing straight through its skin toward its flesh, while searing through its skin tissue to its flesh that was protected underneath, but its own aura and cells responded to this by repairing and regenerating the damage wounds and injuries that were inflicted in mere _seconds_. All as the Black Wolflord has now knew of what they did to its aura and why did they spread the spores of the AAEB all over its body, figuring it out on its own of what they have did exactly to its own aura and how did they do it with the bacteria spores of the AAEB that was spread all over its body in its supercomputer-like brain and mind, and it responded to this by diverging and spending more of its energy to its immune system and its symbiotic Bacteriophage virus to repealing and counteracting against the AAEB on its body and immune system, eliminating and exteriminating the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria, while the laser beam were beginning to slowly losing their effective against it before its two massive shoulders red crystals then have begun to make their mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with an pair of crimson glowing orbs inside of those same massive crystals in its shoulders that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they've finally and quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages, before using its Death Meteor Blaster Storm Barrage attack, shooting and firing out numerous orbs made up of Ultima Energy from its two massive red crystals in both of its two shoulders straight toward the first defense line of the XCPV-MC Tanks ELC Type, the L-4ZY Thunder Tanks, G-O2 Primal, Fl-2 Lucifiers Self-Propelled Guns, 155mm A13X Judas Cannons, Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles, Q6C0 Spartan Self-Propelled Guns, XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type, the several _Hebe_ -class auxiliary light cruisers airships, a few of Super XCPV-1s MP-Types, that were firing at the colossal Grimm and the pads in Section J through L of M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 and striking most of them upon the kinetic force of their impact, destroying the majority of the first defense line and killing their pilots and crews, causing numerous amount of explosions that took their pilots and crews in the process, and most of the pads of M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6, leaving about only a few dozen or so survivors in their vehicles of the first defense line of the attack were now beating a hasty retreat and withdraw, escaping and fleeing for their lives, pulling out and falling back, taking off and running back by moving themselves backward and backpedaling to the second wave behind them and leaving only a couple of pads of Section J to L of M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 remaining intact and function as the seemingly immeasurable immense king-sized Grimm was nearing and getting closer to them with each walking steps of its paws shaking the earth in fright.

"Doctor." Ren said, wanting to know Onyx's expert knowledge and experience on this.

"... It's appear that the Black Wolflord itself and its body is far more resistant and durable even without the protective barrier of its aura than we've realized. Plus, seeing that its body is adapting and becoming immune to the laser beams due to the laser beams losing their effective against it, this not only confirmed that it can't be dealt with the same move twice by adapting and evolving to become immune to it on a mental level, but on an physical level as well. Therefore, this would make the repeated uses of the same strategy multiple of times useless, unfortunately to say the least." Onyx said.

"I see..." Ren said, graciously accepting that important information with dignity, now knowing that the Black Wolflord will adapt to a move that it is not immune to and become immune to it in the process.

* * *

The pilots and crews of the couple of Q7T4B Inferno Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Vehicles, XCPV-MC Tanks MP-Type, and the single L-4ZY Thunder tank prototype along with the multiple of soldiers station outside guarding the command center inside of the small makeshift building watch this in a mixture of astounding awe and frightful horror at what seeing with their eyes from on top of the hill they and the command center they were guarding were on exactly of the Black Wolflord and what it was capable of while it continue walking and treading forward in its rampaging and vengeful path of both complete death and utter destruction, like a true living and breathing manifestation of Nature's Wrath and Forces...

...All before a swirling black portal suddenly open up right near to where the small makeshift building that the command center inside of was at. All of the pilots and crews of the assigned vehicles and the troops and soldiers standing and station looked at the sudden appearance of a portal during the middle of the battle against the Black Wolflord in confusion with a blank and unreadable expressions on all of their faces, both startled and shocked by this as their mind was trying to catch up with their reaction to this, just before a bandit-looking armored woman wearing a Grimm mask and holding a katana in its sheath in her hand suddenly walk out of the portal into their view... and then Bumblebee with its sidecar came out when it propelled and jumped right out of the portal into with its revving engine and wheel, startling the pilots and crews and the troops and soldiers when they saw, as it then made its landing onto the muddy ground and drifting to a stop, revealing Yang on her bike with Blake holding Aygül while all three of them were wearing waterproof jackets before the blonde human ask them with a grin on her face. "Hey, boys. Wasn't expecting us to be suddenly here right now, now did ya?"

* * *

"Tell them to pull back as fast and far as they possibly could before they can unleash another attack on the Black Wolflord until they could on my orders."

"Yes sir."

As one of the communication officers was sending the orders to the second defense line, Blake and Yang, along with Raven keeping Aygül close to her, suddenly came into the inside of the command center. This took Ren (with his self-stirring mug fulled of hot coco with milk added in back in his hand... somehow) and Alex by complete surprised when they saw them coming, as they didn't expected them to come, before the green-colored man, since he was the one who known them the most, walked over to them and spoke. "Blake? Yang? What are you two doing here with Aygül and Raven?"

"Trimūrti Persephonemai is still alive. Ask my niece." Blake explained.

That got the attention of Onyx at what he have heard from the words of the black cat faunus as the old scientist walk over. "What?!"

"Well, take a quick look at this of her picture!" Yang said. Aygül then give her half-aunt the drawing that she drew, which the blonde human then pick up from her tiny hands, before she finally shown it to the three men, in which Ren, Onyx, and Alex saw and look at the picture of a red rose with six white petals that was behind the rosebud floating in the cold darkness of space above the world of Remnant.

Ren thought and contemplate about what he heard before he told one of the communication officers. "Give new orders to the second defense line right now. Tell them to prepare to fire when they're ready."

"Yes sir."

* * *

When they have received the new set of orders from the command center from Ren himself, the second defense line immediately stop fleeing and aimed their weapons at the nearing and incoming gargantuan Grimm, standing their ground against it despite this being suicide when facing against it and they knew it but they didn't care since it is their job to defend their home, before attacking it by shooting and firing the weapons of their respective assigned vehicles, attacking the absolute of a giant Grimm by unleashing a barrage of cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams upon the Black Wolflord with the ear-deafing sound of cannons firing, missiles being blasting off, and laser beams being emitted and discharged.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

The multiple of cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams that were being fired, launched, and discharged flew across the air rapidly toward the target that the weapon that shot them aim for before making their impact against the body of their specific target and hitting upon its colossal and epic body repeatly in mere seconds, but the Black Wolflord, however, was not affected by this and just ignored them, as the cannon shells were merely bouncing off of its skin, the missiles were harmlessly exploding, and the laser beams scattering and diffusing, upon when making contract and impact on its skin and flesh with no inflicted damages nor wounds nor injuries on it, failing to piercing and penetrating through its skin tissue, nullifying the shock and force of the impacts, taking absolutely zero amounts of damages or injuries from them and utterly no selling everything that they got, leaving no damages nor wounds nor injuries that were inflicted by the shots of the many cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams, not even leaving a single scratch on its body, since the mega gigantic Grimm itself was that durable, was that resistance, and was simply that tough, while it continuing on to walking the direction it was heading and treading in with each of its earthquaking steps of its four mammoth paws forward, getting nearer and closer to the second defense line, before letting out and releasing its tumultuous, booming, roaring, ear-splitting, and ear-deafening roar that it unleashed across the air once more.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord use its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling a intense and powerful widespread potent misty and vapor-like black plasma of extreme and high temperature from its mouth at the second defense line, destroying the vehicles and killing their pilots and their crews of the second defense line, leaving only about a few survivors of what is left of the second defense line in the process. All as the living and moving mountain of towering giant and titanic Grimm continue treading and walking in the path of the direction it was heading in...

* * *

"My god... it's incredible." One of the soldiers said, being awestruck by the pure might and raw power of the Black Wolflord.

Ren just give a weary and jaded sigh at this, as he already knew that it was going to happen sooner or later thanks to the rather jaded experiences of the attacks, the multiple of soldiers and troops getting killed in attempting and trying to slow down and stop the Black Wolflord from continuing forward in its path that it was walking in and he knew that it was ultimately inevitable, but he also knew at the same time that they needed to buy more time for them by attempting and trying to slow down the Black Wolflord as much as they possible could, already knowing the taxing burden of carrying the deaths of many soldiers and troops of both men and women alike, both human and faunus alike, who knew that they were going to died either ways but did their jobs anyways due to the lack of crucial and important informations on the Black Wolflord that he carried on his shoulders and so he knew that it was truly inevitable if they died on his watch since he knew can't do nothing about if it already happen, before he took a calm breath to relax and cool down his already tensive nerves and he give new sets of orders. "Tell the third defense line to immediately withdraw and fall back in order to join up with the fourth defense at once."

"Yes sir."

"Damn. The Black Wolflord is that freaking tough even without its own aura?" Yang said, after what she've saw and heard, something that Raven can agreed with her daughter.

"Yes. Yes it is." Onyx answered.

"Oh joy. I didn't think it was that actually that tough!"

"And since it is that adaptable too, it is going to be much harder for us now." Blake said.

"So yeah, it is now." Ren said rather tiresome and irritated yet casually and offhanded at this new and rather unfortunate piece of crucial and important detail about the Black Wolflord before he then took a sip from his self-stirring mug.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Black Wolflord continue to striding and marching forward in the path of the direction that it was heading with each earthquaking steps of its four king-sized paws that made both the ground and the earth shake and shook in fear and terror at the massive Grimm as the showing and hailing rain droplets and the echoing and booming thunder of the storm floating in the sky of the night hitting on its twisted mass of black flesh that it was own body have suddenly begun to slowly lessen and slowing down, beginning to slowly losing both the severity and ferocity of their strength and intensity steadily and continuously, by the minutes, all until the dark and gray storm above the enormous Grimm have now finally stop raining and thundering constantly now to a few dripping and faint echos as it calm down. It didn't pay any attentions to this as it continue its walk and treading in its path, passing by one of the small numbers of hills in the land of Rhino Ashfall Plains, before the behemoth Grimm have suddenly sense something in its mind, sensing something that was familar to it, causing it to lift its head up and made it look its pair of eyes at the now silent floating storm above.

After Gran has now manage to arrived to the area of where the small makeshift building was at where in turn the command center was inside of in her SUV, Aygül was walking around the area and was looking around the area as she was turning her head around in multiple of any directions that you can think that was at least possible, having suddenly sensing something with her psionic abilities and was looking around the area to get a better grasping the mental signal and sense that she was sensing, to see of what it is that she was sensing with her own psionic abilities exactly. Raven look after her and follow her around the area as she continue to tried to sense around with her psionic abilities of what it was before Yang and Blake came over, after they have finish talking with Ren and Gran respectively, as the blonde human then ask her own birth mother. "Hey, mom. What is she doing?"

"I have no freaking idea. But i'm pretty sure we'll see soon."

"Oh. Just what we needed." Blake said with sarcasm dipping and an tone of weariness in her voice, all after everything that has happen that somehow deal with the Black Wolflord itself one way or another.

The three older women walked and followed after the young girl, to make sure that she doesn't somehow get herself into danger by complete accident. The young psionicer continue to look around of what her abilities was sensing and telling her before she stop, causing the three woman to stop when she did, when it have finally become strong enough that allow for her abilities to point it exactly and use to it to sense of where it is coming from before Aygül turn her head up and look up at the grey clouds of the dark storm.

Blake, Yang, and Raven became even more confused by this and look their head up to see of what it is before they saw with their eyes the reason of why. Ren, Onyx, Alex, Gran, and the Vacuian soldiers, pilots, crews, technicians, and operators then came out of the command center and their assigned vehicles when one of the soldiers alerted to them that there was something happening outside and saw of what it was.

Descending down from the heaven in the cold and dark void of space through the grey clouds of the storm above, clouds of endless glowing particles of floating spore-like golden energy came falling down from the heavens above the grey clouds of the calm storm like the flowing water of a waterfall, jamming the signal waves of radio, televisions, and computers that were in the area and the land of Rhino Ashfall Plains with their waves of electromagnetic fields, disrupting their signals and causing problem with their equipments in the process, as the technicians and operators were looking for the cause of this, wrecking upon them and their equipments due to the electromagnetic fields being emitted and discharged from spore-like energy particles.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Somekind of jamming signal!"

"Trimūrti Persephonemai." Onyx said, now fully realizing from Aygül's drawing of her picture that Trimūrti Persephonemai could now travel through the atmosphere or even through space in her glowing golden spore-like energy form, looking at the sight in a mixture of pure awe and wonder at the miracle phenomenon and spectacle beauty of the plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature's own descending form, all as Trimūrti Persephonemai's clouds of glowing spore-like golden energy particles continue to dropping and descending down from the heaven of space through the grey clouds of the now calm storm with slowly more and more of spore-like energy clouds came showering and hailing in more numbers of quantity like flowing and streaming waters that was falling and pouring over an cascading waterfall toward the earth and the land of Rhino Ashfall Plains.

The Black Wolflord made a series of rumbling and reverberating growls in confusion, confused at the stunning and breathtaking sight of pondering curiosity and awe-inspiring amazement as Trimūrti Persephonemai's clouds of glowing spore-like golden energy continue to descend down from the heaven of the endless void themselves, falling and dropping around the living and breathing monumental mountain of an monstrous and prodigious Grimm with a hideous and nightmarish yet freakish and mutated body that was an horrendous mass of twisted and grotesque flesh standing in a single spot, toward the ground and the earth like they were the falling individual flakes of snow until the clouds of all the spore-like energy have fully fallen and descended when they stop coming and disappeared out of sight... before the land begun to shake and shook.

The land of the earth itself then have begun to trembling and quaking with a intense shifting of utterly powerful movements and start groaning in pain and agony when the ground started to crack when they have appear and splitting the rifting plates in two or more in many places, causing the Black Wolflord to drop its head and look down at the earth, taking it by complete surprised and shock at what was happening since it knew that it wasn't its own while also knowing that these earthquakes are artificially made by something else, due to the source of these earthquakes not coming deep beneath the earth in its core and was instead coming closer to the surface in the area of where it was, all as seemingly endless and countless legion of both tendril-like vines and sharp small-mouth vines suddenly begun and starting to emerge and appearing from those same cracks and splitted fractures, lashing and whipping the numerous two types of vines around the area, both crushing, battering, and smashing the various Vacuian military vehicles around that were in the area of when the earthquake happen and wrecking, dismantling, and demolishing several parts of the M6300 TC Valkyrie System, wreaking havoc on the parts of the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6... all before Trimūrti Persephonemai suddenly erupted and bursted up from underneath one of the hills in her new and more beastly form, completely destroying and oblitering the hill that she have erupted right underneath from with a single movement in the process.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

When she've emerge from down below in the underground after erupting underneath from that hill that was destroyed in the process of her entrance, Trimūrti Persephonemai reveal the body of her new and far more beastly second form: Her new form (resembling this: [X](https://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/File:4534S56.png)) was now more massive and monstrous, cover with segments of multiple bony armored, and having a far more beast-like appearance that was truly and utterly massive with a wide width, far more bigger and larger than even her old first form at about the size of completely literal small mountain with the towering height of about over 830 meters (2723.1 feets) tall, and she was now mostly covered to the brim with a thick and bulky bony armor exoskeleton enclosed around most of her body that made up of segmented bones that are malformed and irregulars to the point that it have gave the bony-armors a tree bark-like texture on her body. Her main bony armor-covered exoskeleton body that the rest of her body parts were connected to was relatively small compared to the rest of her other parts of her new body, if you are looking at her from the front side of her new body, with her bony-armored chest protruding outward to the front while her own nucleus was hidden and protected behind her armored chest with only top part of it being able to be seen since it is mostly covered by the very bony armor of her projecting and jutting chest, but she has a absolutely enormous, large, and elongated back side with a broad, huge, bulky and hefty-looking humpback compared to her front. She and her massive and monstrous beast-like exoskeleton body being supported by three tree trunks, two of which have a more curved squarish-shape base while the third trunk that was the center and largest of the three trunks have a more larger and more circular to the point of a oval shape base, with the center tree trunk supporting her main body, her torso, her chest and abdomen, her head and neck, and her huge backside, while the left and right tree trunks were supporting the great weight of her two huge, board, elongated bony-armored shoulder pads with about one on each side, as she have long and lean two arms with large hands, with only one each attached on her right and left tree trunks again, that were slender and graceful-looking, having either the slight resemblance to the twisting body of a snake or just being the plain larger versions of the numerous vines that she have around her, and having two boxy-shaped forearms and hands at the end of her arms, with only one on each arms, with about 3 large, thick, curved and sharp hook-like claws on the each ends of her boxy-shaped forearms and hands, since both her hands and forearms are fused together to make their boxy-like shape. Her neck was long, large, and was strong to keep her head aloft and placed in the air without much stain on her part. Her head was large yet streamlined semi-cone shaped bony-armored head, with a vague similar shape to a crocodile's head or a alligator's head shape, that is appear to be fully and completely enclosed when her mouth (both her upper and lower jaws and both her right and left mandible) is fully closed with an small red mono-eye inside of a single narrow horizontal slit of fluid-looking void of shadow, located on top of its head and stretching across a quarter of it, that allow her to move her single eye side-to-side in a 180 degree of vision and have eight small black spider-like eyes with 4 eyes on the right and left side, about four eyes below the strip line of shadow with 4 slightly larger eyes above, giving a full 180 degree view of vision, before she finally split open her mouth to open up her tongueless maws, to open up both her pair of jaws and mandibles apart entirely, revealing that her upper jaw was longer than her own lower jaw and pairs of mandibles that were roughly the same length and showing that the inside of both her jaws and mandibles were filled to the brim with multitudes of serrated, thick, and backward-curving dagger-like teeths and fangs that are laced with acid, becoming far more beast-like and Grimm-like than plant with her appearance, having become more like the beast and the Creature of Grimm that is a part in her strand of DNA than mostly plant like her previous old first form with her appearance, as she then unleashed her wailing roar.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

When the Black Wolflord heard Trimūrti Persephonemai's own wailing roar with its pair of wolf-like ears on top of its head, it recognize the wailing and echoing sound of her painful roar despite the key differences in the tone and sound of the roar and realizing of who it was exactly when it have put and connected the dots together in the mental landscape and the intelligent mind of its own supercomputer brain despite having a different form from what it have saw last time in her old first form thanks to the several keys traits of when she came in her energy spore form and when she have erupted under the ground from beneath the hill in her new form with numerous vine of two types swinging and whipping around her, causing the titanic Grimm to narrowed its hellish and nightmarish crimson slitted pupil in the black void of darkness and shadow that was its eyes and glared at her, glaring at the plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid base creature's newest form with its narrowed eyes in silence, as the emotions of its soul and heart was swelling up with the tempest fury of its furious and raging anger and its godlike wrath while it slowly stand up on its two back legs and rising up to its full height of over 678 meters (2224.1 feets) tall, to assemble for a far more combat orientate stance, in order to use its claws on its front hands if either the fight go into close-ranged or she send her vine lunging to attack it, before unleashing its roar, letting out its thundering, drumming, booming, thrumming, bellowing and howling roar with violent rage and fierce fury at the plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid base creature herself, challenging against her in a fight of a battle, a battle to the death, a battle to the death of who would live and die, which Trimūrti Persephonemai responding back in kind, replying in kind back, at the living and breathing mountain of a monstrous Grimm, accepting its challenge against her.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

While everyone else look with an expression that was filled with a mixture and combination of both awe, fear, wonder, horror, fascinating, terror, and compelling at her of what they were seeing with their own eyes (excluding Aygül, who merely watch with a still blank expression on her face), Onyx merely look at Trimūrti Persephonemai in the new form of her body's more beast-like and monstrous appearance with a calm and collected expression, looking calmfully with a more interested and philosophical expression written on his face at the appearance of the plant-Grimm-faunus hybrid creature's newest second form of what they were looking at. "... Trimūrti Persephonemai... She's evolving..." He noted to himself philosophically at what he was seeing, thinking and musing his contemplating thoughts of the ideas running in his mind and head of Trimūrti Persephonemai, the plant-Grimm-faunus hybrid base creature that is partly have the DNA and contain the very soul and essences of his daughter Kore inside the monstrous form of her new body, adapting and evolving her own body into a far more beast-looking and Creature of Grimm-like armored combat-orientated form that only have a few traits that resemble the behemoth Grimm itself, betraying her connections to the monstrous titanic Grimm to her origin that resulted in her creation, in order to combat better and go toe to toe against the Black Wolflord. And he knew that the monstrous hybrid monster containing his own decreased spider daughter's soul is most definitely on the side of humanity, willing to fight against the Black Wolflord to defend the humans and faunus part of humanity no matter what form she is in, even if it is going to cost either her life, her soul, her sanity, or even her sentient, even if it is going to completely destroy her, all to defend both the countless humans and faunus of humanity. Somewhere deep down in his heart and soul, he was proud at the monstrous hybrid creature that was partly his decreased spider faunus daughter, the monstrous hybrid form of his daughter Kore, like any good parent would be, as the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai continue to roared, roaring in their tempest fury and wrathful rage toward each other, roaring at each other.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR** **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Trimūrti Persephonemai, alreadying knowing full well that she doesn't have any experience of using her own aura or any combat experience, decide to solely and fully rely on the guiding sense and influence of her primal instincts in her mind to guide her and the strength of her body's second form in combat and her fight while at the same time still resisting and fighting off the Black Wolflord's cells' influence and control over her mind, soul, and body with her sheer willpowers and determination alone, attacked the Black Wolflord, making her first move in her fight against her opponent, by using her various and numerous vines around her own body of both tendril-type vines and sharp small-mouth type vines to attack it, lunging her numerous vines at the Black Wolflord, rushing and thrusting the first swarm of them forward straight toward the monstrous Grimm. The Black Wolflord, however, is not impressed by this and just give a huff of irritation at this, having already seen this attack of her from before at Lake Rosaria, before the massive Grimm then use its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling an intense, strong, and powerful potent and severe widespread mist-like and vapor-like black plasma of extreme and high temperatures from its mouth, right at the incoming first waves of numerous vines of the plant-Grimm-faunus hybrid creature coming toward it, burning them with blazing black fire of intense heat and setting them aflame on fire, destroying and damaging them. She pulled and reeled back in the first waves of her vines, in order for them to heal and regenerate from their wounds and damages, as she send and thrusting more of her numerous vines forward, charging and propelling them at the enormous Grimm, which cause it to give a unimpressed scoff at this, before its two massive shoulders red crystals then have begun to make their mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glowing orbs inside of those same two massive crystals inside both of its shoulders that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have finally and quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages, aiming its shots carefully in its supercomputer brain at its targets like a sniper would, before using its Death Meteor Blaster Storm Barrage attack, firing and shooting out numerous orbs made of Ultima Energy from its two massive red crystals inside both of its own two shoulders at the several and numerous incoming vines that were charging straight at the behemoth standing still on its two back legs, destroying and damaging all of the attacking vines that attempted to attack the gigantic Grimm of both mountainous and epic proportion in the process. However, several balls of Ultima Energy flew by the multiple of her damaged vines and headed in their fired path for the monstrous plant-Grimm-faunus hybrid creature before they struck the body of the monstrous hybrid upon impact, only for her to be not affected by them and no selling them when her bony armor exoskeleton have manage absorbed the barrage of Ultima Energy balls when they hit upon impact on them and scattered them and nullified their energy with the segmentted bony armors of her second form's exoskeleton body, absorbing and scattering them upon their impact on her body when they have struck by her protective bony armors exoskeleton covering almost the entirely of her body, allowing her to be not affected by the spheres of Ultima Energy and allowing her to utterly no sell its Death Meteor Blaster Storm Barrage attack without fear of being tore and ripped apart to pieces with intense amount of pain and agony from the inside out from their energy ravaging her body's new form, thanks to the bony armors of her second form's exoskeleton, as Trimūrti Persephonemai then use one of her tendril-type vines that she hidden underground and use it to slither through the earth to beneath the ground of where her foe is located, causing that particular tendril-type vine that was hidden underground to suddenly erupted and exploded out from right down below the topsoil, taking the titanic Grimm by surprised and shock, before she propelled that vine to lunged at her foe and attack the towering giant Grimm, using her one of tendril-type vines to suddenly viciously stab its left hand and pierce right through its palm, impaling her one of tendril-type vines right into the palm of its left hand with a enough force to brutally impaled and violently skewered right through its left palm with one of her vines, spilling its dark red blood out from its impaled wound. This have cause the Black Wolflord to suddenly rear up its head straight up toward the dark sky of the night as the intense amount of torturing pain and tormenting agony that was created by the sudden impulses of what it was suddenly feeling in the palm of its left hand that was now racing through the nerves of its body causing it to roar, roaring straight at the grey clouds, roaring toward at the grey and dark clouds of the storm in the night sky above in a combination of unexpecting pain and sudden agony at this.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Trimūrti Persephonemai was amazed and astonished by what she did but at the same time have made her also confused and flabbergasted by this, making her wonder in her own mind in temporary confusion of how and why she did manage to pierce right through its left palm with her one of tendril-type vines so easily, until she realized and manage quickly to figure it out on her own that the protective barrier of the Black Wolflord's aura is currently somehow nullified, probably by something small yet widespread on its body, thanks to her knowledges and experiences in microbiology. Upon realizing this and now knowing about this knowledge, the monstrous hybrid monster instantly and immediately took the advantage of this opening chance and opportunity, she split open her mouth apart widely, so wide in fact that her own mouth look sort of like a four-petal flower, before shooting and blasting out a water-jet cutter-like beam of corrosive acids from the center of her mouth, shooting and blasting out a narrow beam of rushing high-pressure corrosive acid attack from the center of her mouth straight at the Black Wolflord, which penetrate and puncture a single hole right through its skin into its body, penetrating and puncturing a small and thin single hole that was only about a few meters across straight through its own impervious skin into the chest of its own body and right out of its own back right from on the other side, melting and dissolving both its skin, flesh, and bones from the hole that was surrounded and encircled by them with the corrosive acids that was dispersed and strewed from the narrow water-jet cutter-like corrosive acid beam that have made it, setting off a chain reaction of the sudden impulses to its nervous system that was send throughout the nerves of its own body and felt by all of them, causing a acute, strong, and powerful severe reactions creating the intense feelings of both burning pain and flaming agony that was amplify by the acid melting and dissolving around its skin and flesh surrounding the hole straight through its body in its chest while spilling more of dark red blood out from the wounding hole in its chest, harming and hurting it from the inside while causing damage to its body, resulting in the astronomical Grimm to roar again in anguishing agony and hurting pain once more.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Seeing that the Black Wolflord was temporary and momentarily distracted and tormented by the amplified intense feelings of its tormenting pain and anguishing agony that it was feeling throughout in the nerves and veins of its body while the cells of its body and its aura of its soul responded to the inflicted gashes and punctures through its left hand and the right side of its chest, created by one of her tendril-type vines and her high-pressure beam of corrosive acid respectively, by healing the wounds and injuries in its aforementioned left hand and right side of its chest and regenerating its skin, flesh, and bones, Trimūrti Persephonemai shown her one mode and method of locomotion and movements of how she is able move herself in order to travel from one place to the another, aside from without converting herself into a cloud of golden energy spore form of course, despite her size and weight by conducting and channeling a combination of her aura and electricity through the bases of her own three tree trunks to lift and repel herself off of the ground, lifting and repealing herself off of the ground like the two sets of magnets that are used by Maglev Trains to move, allowing her to levitate, levitating above the ground with her aura and the electricities that were generated inside her own body, allowing her to be suspended in the air and allowing her to defy the gravity of Remnant itself, before moving and propelling herself and her body, launching and rushing herself and her body forward, charging and thrusting herself and her body forward straight toward the Black Wolflord in her stampeding charge like an speeding locomotive train on the rail, moving mightily and accelerating quickly with great charging and stampeding speed despite her enormous hefty and bulky body, her giant size equal to that of a mountain, and her massive great weight was thank to the complete lack of friction between her body and the ground along with the aerodynamic interaction of the ground effect itself, therefore allowing her to move more quickly and accelerating much faster like the equivalent of a speeding freight train bolting and racing down the rail line, demolishing and bulldozing anything that was in her path toward the gigantic giant Grimm, which have amazed Onyx when he have realized of how she was able to levitate herself and already manage to figure out on his own by observing her movements, now knowing of how she moved exactly and now knew exactly of what it is.

"Incredible. She's levitating her body and semi-defying the laws of physics by using her aura and her natural bioelectricity that is generate within her own body along with the ground effect." Onyx said, now able to grasp and understand of how the colossal hybrid monster is able to move exactly and what is her exact mode and method of transport and locomotion thanks to his knowledge and experience.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Trimūrti Persephonemai continue her stampeding charge at the Black Wolflord as she lunged and thrusting several of her numerous vines forward at her standing foe, sending several of her numerous vines to lunging forward the mighty tremendous Grimm to attack it with the seemingly endless legion of her tendrils and small-mouth at the ends of her numerous vines. The suffering and tormenting pain that it has felt throughout by its entire nervous system in its entire body has mostly subsided when it was taking multiple rows of deep breath in order to calm down the impulses of its nerve and veins after the monstrous plant-Grimm-faunus hybrid creature have already begun her rushing charge at it, so when the Black Wolflord saw Trimūrti Persephonemai was already charging and heading straight at her opponent while thrusting several of her immeasurable and countless vines in order to attack it, it then gave a furious glare at the nightmarish-looking hybrid monster herself as it have made a series of low, rumbling, and snarling growls in its throat in absolute fury and rage at this, before the board mountainous Grimm itself then immediately roared in wrathful rage and rageful fury right at the incoming legion of surging vines and the approaching and charging mutant hybrid giant monster coming straight at it. All while everyone that were at Rhino Ashfall Plains was watching of they were seeing with their own eyes.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord then react and responded toward the incoming countless of rushing vines that was coming straight at it by cutting down all of the incoming vines apart with just a single swipe of its right claws, causing her blood to spew and spill out from her many damaged vines' damaged stems, as the ginormous Grimm itself then begun cutting down the incoming countless waves and swarms of the several vines that attempt to attack it aparts with both of its front claws, slashing and slicing the numerous vines that were attempting to attack it apart with both of its front claws with ease, dissevering them and causing more of her red-colored blood to spill out into the open and onto the ground of the earth from her vines' damaged stems, all with ease while it was doing this with its own claws, spilling more of her blood, but a few of the vines that manage to slip through the cutting and slashing attacks of its swinging and swiping claws instantly deliver their attacks on their target once they did that by stabbing and impaling, piercing and penetrating, it through its skin with their tendrils for the tendril-type vines while biting their railspike-like teeths onto its skin and sinking the teeth in their small mouths right into before then taking and ripping a piece of its skin out, puncturing and wounding it, with their teeths for the small-mouth type vines, creating many and small but noticeable amount of pains throughout its body for the astronomical behemoth Grimm before meeting their end by its swiping and cutting claw when they were cleaved off from their own stems by it that damaged them, which was evidence by the Black Wolflord's small winces at the feedback from the multiple of small pains through its nerves that it have notice and was feeling and the couple of wounds and injuries on its body that was being currently healed and regenerated before being repaired completely by its own aura and regenerative cells.

Seeing that the lunging mountainous plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid creature herself was now getting closer and nearer to where of it was standing at while she was now closing the distance between the two of them in her storming and stampeding charge right toward her enemy and foe that was the towering giant Grimm itself, the Black Wolflord then instantly extended out both of its hands far out on their sides, stretching both of its arms and hands far outward that pointed to their respective sides as its two massive shoulders red crystals then have begun to make their mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of two crimson glowing orbs inside of those same two massive crystals inside both of its shoulders that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have finally and quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages before they were send through both of its arm to their claws, dynamizing and energizing both of the thick and razor-sharp armored-covering front claws on its front paws and hands with the electrifying and stimulating powers of the Ultima Energy that was created from within inside of its own body, before then using its Fatal Moon Crescent Origami Energy Claws attack once again, the very same attack that it have used on her before in their first battle at Lake Rosaria, swinging both of its own arms and swiping the thick and razor-sharp armored-covering front claws of both its hands and front paws at once, discharging and hurling ten shining streaking waves made of Ultima Energy out from both of its five energizing claws at once, cutting down all of the many vines of the approaching titanic hybrid monster apart into bit and pieces with ease, damaging her numerous vines, hurling its attack straight at its incoming opponent. However, Trimūrti Persephonemai was not affected by this when the ten streaking waves struck her body upon their impact when they hit and struck their target as the kinetic energy of the Black Wolflord's Fatal Moon Crescent Origami Energy Claws attack was then broken and absorb before being disperse and scattered throughout her body by her exoskeleton's segment protective bony armors, nullifying the kinetic energy of her opponent's Fatal Moon Crescent Origami Energy Claws attack, failing to hurting and harming her, wounding and injuring her body, failing to bypassing the bony armor of her exoskeleton and damaging her body with its attack, all while she continue running straight toward the colossal mountainous Grimm that was her enemy and foe with her levitated body. When it saw with its own eyes that its Fatal Moon Crescent Origami Energy Claws attack failed to harm and hurt her, not even damaging the second form of her body, the Black Wolflord decide to use its much more powerful attack that it have as its two massive shoulders red crystals, beginning to charging for one of its attacks to use once again while the immerse humongous Grimm itself was preparing to use it, suddenly have then begun to make their mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of two crimson glowing orbs inside of those same two massive crystals inside both of its shoulders that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have finally and quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages, all before using its God Ultima Breath attack in its stronger form, the same attack that it have use on her in her previous first form, blasting out a gleaming and intense black beam-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy with the flicking of red electricities that was dancing around the black-colored blast and the crimson red aura surrounding it from its mouth, firing out the gleaming and intense black beam-like concentrated blast made of Ultima Energy from its mouth and shooting it straight at the incoming and approaching form of Trimūrti Persephonemai while she was getting nearer and closer to her opponent and enemy, closing the distance between them, but when the intense black blast have finally made its impact on her body when its God Ultima Breath attack struck, she was again not affected by this when the bony armors of her exoskeleton absorb and then scatter the energy of its God Ultima Breath attack's black blast, its attack failing to harming and hurting her and preventing its attack from injuring and wounding the second form of her body, stopping the Black Wolflord's God Ultima Breath attack from attempting to bypassing her protective exoskeleton and trying to damaging her when the titanic monstrous Grimm use one of its ranged attacks that it have in its attempt to both breaking and cracking her protective segment bony armors, fracturing the bony armor of her exoskeleton. Quickly figuring out on its own in its supercomputer-like brain that its own ranged attacks are now pretty much useless against her due what it have seen with its own pair of eyes when it have saw the bony armor of her exoskeleton scattering and nullifying the Ultima Energy of its ranged attacks thanked to her aforementioned exoskeleton, the Black Wolflord decide to do it in close-ranged, deciding to attacking Trimūrti Persephonemai and fracturing the protective armor of her exoskeleton, thereby damaging and harming her, at close-ranged with its claws and strength, with its own claws and strength of its own body's muscle and skeleton while it unsheathed its ten thick and razor-sharp armored-covering front claws on its front paws and hands all as Trimūrti Persephonemai was now closing the distance between them before the mega monster Grimm let out its battle cry roar all in its absolute and pure rageful fury and wrathful anger right at the horrific mutant plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid monster herself.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord then ran and launch itself at Trimūrti Persephonemai on its two back legs, rushing and lunging at the mega gigantic nightmarish hybrid monster in all of its rage and fury on its two back legs with its two pairs of its five thick and razor-sharp armored-covering claws while running toward her on its two back legs with incredible burst of speed and acceleration in a single second that was equal or even faster to Trimūrti Persephonemai's own speed and was even able to maintain that same rate of speed and acceleration for a longer time despite its own massive size and heavy weight or running on its four legs to go even more faster just like a running Olympic athletes or an speeding high-speed rail TGV train straight at the mutant plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid creature. When she saw that the Black Wolflord bolt and dashing right at her, Trimūrti Persephonemai responded of what she saw by immediately launching and throwing multiple numbers of her numerous tendril-type vines straight at it with several if them managing to impaled right into its body, which the Black Wolflord just ignored and the pain that was created by the feedbacks from the vines that impaled through its massive monstrous body as it continue running toward her while it was shredding and tearing right through her vines with its own swinging claws savagely and wildly until the epic mountainous Grimm has finally reach the terrifying chimera monster herself when she loomed over her foe and opponent with her own towering height of her body's second form alone, closing the rest of the distance between them. Once it have reach her, the Black Wolflord begun and unleashed all of its close-ranged attacks against her as it swung its fists, swinging its long multiple-spiked tail, and swiping the pair of its claws all right at her with all of its ferocious, cutting all of her numerous vines apart around it when they attempt to attack it with ease brutally and remorselessly while landing its punches and tail smashing right onto the bony armors of her exoskeleton and body with its strength barbarically and aggressively, all while Trimūrti Persephonemai was defending and protecting herself from the violent and wild onslaught of its multiple vicious and untamed attacks by using the back of her two boxy-shaped hands to block the assaulting attacks of its punches and its tail swings coming straight right at her. The Black Wolflord continue to attacking her with its fists, legs, and tail right at her in a barrage of punching and tail swings attacks at her, slamming and smashing right down its fist and whacking and bashing its own tail swings right onto the bony armors of her boxy-shaped hands ruthlessly without any sort of mercy, continue to violently pounding and pummeling the protective bony armors of her forearms with the strength of its feral punches, its violent tail swings, and savage kickings coming down onto her, in a rapid firing of merciless and ruthless punching, tail bashing, and kicking right coming down upon the bony armors of her forearms and hands like they were the multiple of powerful lightning bolts striking the ground, all while severing and cleaving her numerous vines that tried and attempt to attack it while it was throwing and delivering its attacking fists right onto the bony armored exoskeleton of the frightening monstrous plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid creature apart into bits and pieces barbarically with its wildly and inhumanly savage swinging and swiping front claws at the same time, all while the hulking king-sized Grimm continue the aggressive and fiercely onslaught against its opponent that was currently blocking the aforementioned onslaught of the ravening and homicidal punching attacks from its pairs of rapidly throwing and hurling powerful fists, smashing and clubbing tail swings, and clobbering and battering powerful kicks with violent and cruel intents filled with completely and utterly nothing but every bloodlust fury, homicidal rage, and murderous wrath that it is feeling in the veins of its blood running through them toward its opponent, causing Trimūrti Persephonemai to skidding back from the mere forces and kinetic energy of the onslaughting attacks. The Black Wolflord continue its brutal, heartless, and ferocious assaulting barrage of its rapid-launching attacks with its ruthless and cold-blooded rapid-firing fists, growling and snarling in all of its rage, sorrow, pain, fury, sadness, and agony that it endlessly and constantly felt within inside of its own heart and soul that it all feels and never end, until it delivered and landed one of its devastating blows from one of its fists when the wild and fierce behemoth Grimm that was control by its own violent and murderous instinct in its mind that clouded the rational parts of it due to the anger and pain that it felt land one of its punches and deliver the blow with its left fist right at the bony armor of her right hand all before it have suddenly crack, the punch of its left fist suddenly cracking and damage Trimūrti Persephonemai's bony armor of her left forearm, causing a break and fracture crack right in the bony armor of her exoskeleton, damaging the second form of her body's exoskeleton.

When the living and breathing mountain of a monstrous Grimm have saw the long streaks of the fractured crack on its opponent's body with its eyes upon seeing the damage itself on her exoskeleton's segmented and protective bony armor, the Black Wolflord give a rumbling and booming growl at this all as it reeling its right fist back until it have reach far back as much as it could before the massive red crystals in its right shoulder suddenly made the mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as it was now beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of two crimson glowing orbs inside of the red dust-like crystal in its right shoulder that were spinning and rotating faster and faster all until they've reach at their fastest and brightest stages when the flicking waves of dancing black and crimson eletricities were send through its right arm and into its fist, energizing its right fist, and then throwing the energized punch of its energized right fist straight at its opponent as it give out a loud, booming, and thundering snarl at this, landing and delivering its energized punch and fist onto the bony armor of her right forearm, dealing the devastating blow to her protective exoskeleton with its Ultima Energized punch and fist, causing the bony armor on her right forearm to weakening it from the striking blow before breaking and fracturing it, creating the crack when it have finally broke and fractured, sending waves and currents of Ultima Energy right through that same crack in the bony armor of her right forearm, causing the currents of Ultima Energy to rip and tear her body from the inside, causing the injuries and wounds to be made by the currents of Ultima Energy, hurting and harming her from within her own body while spewing out barrels and barrels of her own red blood due to that attack, finally damaging her. This have caused Trimūrti Persephonemai to suddenly let out her screeching and wailing roar in pain and agony at the currents of Ultima Energy tearing through her body and causing her mutation as it slowly dead down.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

After feeling both the pain and agony that she have knew and known all too well from within her body and once the tormenting pain and torturing agony that she felt has now subsided, Trimūrti Persephonemai looked at the Black Wolflord in a daggering and threatening manner, glaring at the mammoth colossal Grimm in her silence wrath and fury, as the oozing and flowing influence of the Black Wolflord's cells was slowly seeping through and influencing her mind, slowly overcoming the rational part of her brain and gentle part of her personality and making her far more aggressively vicious and violently savage with a restrain berserk fury and frenzy that she felt while her cells were regenerating and repairing the cracks on the body armors of her exoskeleton on her two forearms, before the monstrous Grimm tried to attack her with another punch from one of its own fists again as it attempted to deliver a punch with its left fist in all of its bloodlust wrath, homicidal fury, and murderous rage. However, she quickly stopped the attack by quickly lashing several of her tendril-type vines out from her right side to grasp and wrapping themselves around its left arm that was extended out backward to prepared for the use of its punch, preventing it from using its left fist and from throwing its punch right at her, before Trimūrti Persephonemai then shot out another one of her tendril-type vines from her left to delivering and whipping a major blow right back at it, the lashing whip of that tendril-type vines shooting from her left managing to strike the right side of its face to distract for a moment, temporary distracting it from what it was about to do next for a moment, and then immediately swinging and throwing her right 3-clawed closed fist right at her opponent, her punch manage to striking and inflicting a blow onto the massive Grimm when she struck the left side of its face with the kinetic impact from her punch, taking it by utter benumbing and staggering shock that cause it to stagger that was created by the impact of her punch's kinetic energy force, causing the enormous Grimm to reeling and swaying itself backward from her, stumbling and wobbling backward with each steps of its two back legs it was using to walk on bipedally in staggering shock at what just happen for a moment, before the freakish mutant plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid monster swung her left fist in another attack to deliver and landing her punch in order to inflicting a major blow to her enemy, but the Black Wolflord manage to quickly shake off its shock and dodge her attack by lifting its head upward instantly, causing the terrifying and dreadful hybrid base creature monster to barely miss landing her attack on her foe and opponent, as both of its own injures and bruises created by her was now already repaired and healed by the regeneration abilities and capabilities of its own cells and aura. Trimūrti Persephonemai, however, quickly and swiftly used several of her sharp small-mouth type vines to attack the Black Wolflord by shooting and propelling them forward at both of its sides and sending them right at both of its sides in multiple different directions all at once before she use them to grabbing its long and large multi-spiked tail by quickly grasping and wrapping her vines around its long and massive multi-spiked tail, allowing her to catch the dragon Beowolf-like Grimm that was her opponent and enemy she was facing in their battle against each other when she took the opportunity and advantage of it being distracted by her previous and recent attack for a moment. Once she have did that, Trimūrti Persephonemai instantly toss and fling her opponent into the air, catapulting the Black Wolflord into air with an enough force to do that, taking it by surprised when she have suddenly did that, with her sharp small-mouth type vines still holding onto its tail, and she started to give the mighty and great giant Grimm both a fierce and vicious assault and violent and savage beatdown upon it by knocking and smashing it around wildly and thuggishly, hammering and banging it around upon against the ground like a ragdoll aggressively and roughly, pummeling and thrashing it around against the ground like a ragdoll maniacally and ferociously with an enough force to break, cracked, and shattered many of its spikes on its body excluding its massive and long tail and severely damaging its pair of its massive two horns upon impacts against the ground with merciless and homicidal ruthlessness, bloodthirsty and heartless cutthroatness, and fierce and berserk frenzy brutaliness, thanks to the Black Wolflord's cells' seeping influences on the brain of her mind and the heart of her soul, all until she thrown the towering titanic Grimm across the air with all of her sharp small-mouth type vines that have manage to grab it by its tail before the Black Wolflord manage to landing back on the ground on all of its four legs and paws, on all of its four long human-like limbs and its four mammoth paws, like how an cat would if it is falling at a high enough places with ease and then give a snarling and rumbling growl right back at the mountainous hybrid monstrosity herself when it have landed back on the ground.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Trimūrti Persephonemai let out her screeching and screaming roar, a roar that sound like a mixture of a banshee's crying wail and an humpback whale's singing songs that it sung under the waters that it swim through and was its home in a much more deeper tone and at a more much louder volume of sound that was being played backward, unleashing her screeching and wailing screaming roar in her savage rage, violent fury, and vicious anger toward her foe and enemy, and lifted herself off just above the ground of the earth by rising and levitating her body, with a combination of both her aura and her natural bioelectricity along with the ground effects, as she rushed at it, rushing straight at the Black Wolflord in her stampeding charge while it was getting back on its bipedal stances of its two back legs, before she then split open her mouth and maws apart widely again when she got close to the humongous Grimm, splitting both her jaws and mandible so widely apart from each other that her mouth to resembling the appearance like that of a four-petal flower, but instead shooting out her narrow water cutter-like high pressure acid beam attack like what she previously did, she opt instead suddenly expelling and dispersing out a spewing and cascading clouds and bursts of acids out from her mouth into the air like a pepper spray can, spewing and spreading out raining and showering clouds and bursts of corrosive acids from her split open maws right out into the air, spraying and strewing them onto the body of the epic monstrous Grimm. So when the strewing rains of acid have landed on its body, the corrosive acids start to melt and dissolve the impervious skin of its own impenetrable and tough body, melting and dissolving all of the way through its skin, flesh, and bones from the raining and falling droplets of corrosive acids right upon its own body, setting off of chain reactions to its nervous system that was send throughout the nerves of its own body and felt by all of them in its mind but now added by multiple of times all at once, causing intense multiple reactions of acute, strong, and powerful feelings of both torturing pain and tormenting agony all at once, which was not helped by amplified intense feelings by the acid melting and dissolving through its body at multiple of areas all at once, spilling and spewing out barrels and barrels of its own dark red blood out from the injuries and wounds created by those same corrosive acid, all while spreading and dispersing the energy waves of the Ultima Energy from within those acids, which allow them to increased the temperature of its body even more, accelerating the growth division of the AAEB to go faster. This cause the Black Wolflord to rearing its head right up toward the dark sky of the night and unleashing its thundering, bellowing, and howling roar again at the feeling of the multiple hurting agony and burning pains all at once that it felt in its body.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord felt the corrosive acid melting and dissolving through the skin, flesh, and bones of its body from the inside, ripping and tearing it apart from the inside out, burning it in pains and agony from within at multiple of places, hurting and harming it while causing damage to its body, before forcing itself to take rows upon rows of deep breaths in order to calm and cool down the intense reactions and feelings of its nervous system that set it off, causing it to lose its concentration on what was going on around it due to the pain and focused on it, which allow Trimūrti Persephonemai to get close and near to the astronomic Grimm without any sort of trouble from it trying to attack her. As the powerful and monstrous plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid monster was closing in the distance between them, she decide to keeping it still in one single place by launching and thrusting several of her numerous tendril-type vines forward at it before stabbing and piercing into both its torso and legs, impaling them right through its skin right into both of its abdomen and legs with ease, spewing and spilling out more barrels and barrels of its own dark red blood out from the gashes through its abdomen and legs created by several of her countless tendril-type vines, making some damage to her enemy and opponent, causing the Black Wolflord to roar in more pain and agony at what it was feeling and felt throughout its body.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Once she have closed the distance between them and got within close-range with her enemy and opponent standing in, Trimūrti Persephonemai lifted her right forearm and hand with her three claws up into the air, extending them upward, before she swung down her 3 large, thick, curved and sharp hook-like claws on her right forearm and hand, slashing the Black Wolflord across the Black Wolflord's chest, creating and behind three long and deep cutted and slitted slashed gashes on its chest, causing the Black Wolflord to roaring in even more anguishing pain and severe agony at the three gashes on its chest creating by her three slashing hook-like claws on her right forearm and hand.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Trimūrti Persephonemai then grabbed the Black Wolflord by extending both of her two boxy-shaped hands with their own respective 3 hook-like claws forward at it and she used them to seized and grabbing hold of its arms with her hands and their 3 claws, taking advantage of its being distracted by the pain and agony that it felt in its abdomen and legs, before she then proceeded to ripped and tored its left arm off with her right hand, ripping and tearing off its right arm out of its socket in its shoulder with the 3 claws of her right hand holding it, ripping and tearing off its left arm out of its with the strength of her own right hand and its three claws, spilling and pouring more of its dark red blood out into the open air and land, all while causing the Black Wolflord now itself to immediately roar in severe pain and anguishing agony at this.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

She then proceed to use the Black Wolflord's tored off left arm that she tore off from as a makeshift and improvised club against the Black Wolflord, its original owner, the original owner of the tored off left arm, hitting and striking the tored off left arm against its original owner, bashing and smacking the enormous massive Grimm of seemingly immeasurable size itself around several times, battering around the behemoth Grimm itself with its own tored off right arm she struck it so hard upon the impact of her improvised weapon with a enough force that she have manage to dislodging its jaw, dislodging and dislocating its lower jaw from the rest of its mouth and maw, preventing it from using its mouth to sinking the jagged edges of its beak-like mouth and its disturbing-looking human-like teeths to attack with or able to open it to unleashed its roar, all while the astronomic plant-Grimm-spider faunus hybrid monster continue to striking and battering her enemy and opponent, giving some minor damage of bruises with a few major damages, until she have then thrown and tossed the Black Wolflord's tored off left arm aside when it have begin to disintegrating into clouds of black smokes and vaporized into the air, like how any Creature of Grimm would die and disappear, while the monstrous Grimm walked backward away from the nightmarish hybrid monster with a unsteady and wobbling gait while its head being dizzy by the hits and was in a staggering daze that were made by the impact of its tored off right arm that was used against its original owner, all before Trimūrti Persephonemai, immediately took advantage of this opportunity now standing right in front of her, pulled back her right hand that were clenched together into a fist, extending backward as far as her own back, and swung her fist, launching thrusting her punch forward straight toward her target, landing her fist upon its contract with the prodigious Grimm, delivering and connecting her punch to the left side of its face upon her fist's impact. Her punch, the sheer strength of her fist and the sheer force of her punch upon its impact, was so hard and powerful that when she struck hard the left side of its face with her punch upon impact, it completely ripped and tore off its jaw, completely and utterly ripping and tearing its jaw, severing and separating its lower jaw off from the rest of its mouth and body, making the titanic behemoth Grimm now unable to make its roar and the rest of its sounds completely temporarily, before suddenly sending the Black Wolflord itself flying across the air with that same sheer strength and sheer force of her punch with her right fist at over Mach speeds until it crashed and collided with a single hill it in its collision course upon impact on its own back, completely and utterly _destroying_ and _obliteration_ the hill it have landed on with its back into oblivion on upon impact, breaking and destroying that same hill that it landed upon into fragments and pieces, into many clumps and slabs of rocks, from the mass and size of its own body and the force of its impact in the hill's obliteration that resulted in the creation of a impact crater.

The Black Wolflord, after making its impact onto the hill that was destroyed by its landing and creating the crater right upon its impact with its back of its body, rolling itself right over from its back and starting itself to slowly getting and standing itself back right up on its two back leg in its bipedal stance with the use of its right and now only remaining arm right now to get itself back up from the ground on its two legs and bipedal posture and bearing, all while it have made grunting and gurgling sounds in the severe pain and anguishing agony of what it have now felt and feeling from the beatdown that it received from Trimūrti Persephonemai, unable to make its growl or its snarl or even its own roar due to the loss of its lower jaw, exposing its flailing tongue out in the open, sending its salvia and drool out everything they hit, and spilling out its dark red blood onto the ground from where its lower jaw and its left arm used to be before puking out its blood out of its damage mouth and pouring more of its own dark red blood out of its left shoulder, as it slowly got itself up right from the ground to get back on its two legs until the nightmarish monstrous Grimm finally got itself off of the ground and was now fully standing back on its two legs, swinging and swaying in its pain and agony at its left arm and lower jaw being tored off, in its bipedal post and posture, taking deeps rows of breathes, grasping and drawing its breathe out of its lungs, breathing and panting in and out, inhaling and exhaling in and out... all before it regrew its left arm when a new left arm have suddenly burst out of the wound and injury of where the old left arm used to be at and was ripped off from, regrowing and regenerating its left arm from its socket. This cause severe pains and intense emotions, severe and intense amount of pain and emotions, for the Black Wolflord due to the severe amount of tormenting agony and painful emotion of merely regrowing and regenerating its left arm from the wound and reconnecting the nerves of its own left arm with the rest of its nervous system after using and focusing both its own aura and cells' regeneration abilities to focus to regenerating its left arm, causing to grunting and gurgling of its torturing emotions that it felt within its heart and soul, tormenting it with pain and agony at regrowing and regenerating its left arm with a new one, as it continue to take rows of deep breaths in order to tried to calm down the painful and agonizing impulses of its nervous system that was sending the impulses of torment to its brain...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Trimūrti Persephonemai, after unleashing her screeching and screaming roar at her opponent and enemy once more, wasn't done yet as she instantly took the advantage of this opportunity while the Black Wolflord was taking an temporary breather stop and pause for a moment in order to calming and cooling down its agonizing pain and anguishing agony that it have felt all throughout its entire body, before she then have split open both her jaws and mandibles apart widely once more, looking like the four-petal flower that she resemble when she've split her mouth open wide like that, and use her acids, shooting and firing the corrosive acid out of her mouth, but instead of an single narrow water cutter-like high pressure acid beam or an spraying rain and clouds of raining acid like before, she've instead fired and shot multiple narrow water cutter-like high pressure acid beams from her mouth at the enormous Grimm, firing and shooting out multiple of them all at once from her mouth at the massive Grimm, shooting many of her narrow high pressure acid beams in all 180 degrees directions at once at the Black Wolflord in many directions, rushing them and racing through the air and across the land down below straight toward the titanic monstrous Grimm in multiple of directions all at once, the many narrow beams of corrosive acid bolted and rushing themselves through the air and across the land below down while heading in equally as many directions toward their intended target before they finally struck the monstrous behemoth Grimm. When they finally struck and came upon the Black Wolflord, the multiple narrow water cutter-like high pressure corrosive acid beams pierce right through its own body in many spots, penetrating and puncturing right through its meter thick impervious skin of its impermeable and impregnable body in multiple spots and locations of its own body, going right through in multiple spots and locations on its body all at once with ease, with even a few of them going right through its head, allowing the corrosive acid to spread in the area on its body that the narrow beams of corrosive acid struck and hit, melting and dissolving its skins, fleshes, and bones that surrounded them from the inside of its own body in the areas of where the narrow beams of corrosive acid have hit and struck, setting off a chain reaction that have send painful and hurting impulses from all of the nerves of its entire nervous system to its brain and mind, hurting and harming the gigantic giant Grimm from its inside of its body while also causing huge amount of damage within its body, causing the Black Wolflord to attempt to roar in its anguishing agony and agonizing pain at intense amount of feelings and emotion that was caused by the corrosive acid melting and dissolving its skins, fleshes, and bones, but couldn't since it wasn't able to due to the loss of its lower jaw and could only make the sounds of its grunting and gurgling in its throbbing pain and hurting agony.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Trimūrti Persephonemai lifted and levitating her massive and mountainous body right off the ground of the land and hovering right above the earth before she went on another dashing and speeding rushing charge, going on another bolting and racing stampeding charge, rushing straight toward the worned out Black Wolflord, the worn down, exhausting strained, and tired out form of the Black Wolflord itself, in her charge. Once when the titanic mutant monstrous plant-Grimm-spider faunus base hybrid monster have came right close and near to the colossal prodigious Grimm itself, she thrusting and propelling one of her tendril-type vines forward right at it, stabbing and piercing through the palm of its right hand, causing it to grunting and gurgling in more pain and agony, all before she then send forward the rest of her numerous vines, both tendril-type vines and sharp smallmouth-type vines alike, straight toward her opponent to wrap them around it, wrapping her countless legion of vines around the titanic mountainous Grimm, with a few of the tendril-type vines even stabbing through into its left shoulder, the right side of its chest, and its abdomen, causing it to grunting and gurgling in its hurting pain and throbbing agony even more, as she then have begun to make her vine to become tighter, tightening and constricting all of her innumerable vines around it, compressing them around the body of the monstrous beastly Grimm, itself attempting to strangling it to death.

The Black Wolflord, however, wasn't going to go down that easily and it certainly isn't gonna to go down without a fight for its life, as if its gonna come down, it is going to down _hard_ with a hard fight until it finally died, a death battle to see of who will live while the other died, as it then pulled out the tendril-type vine that have pierce and stab right through the palm of own its right hand with the iron grip of its own left hand, allowing both its aura and cell to instantly start healing and regenerating the wound hole right in the palm of its right hand, all before its two massive shoulders red crystals inside of both its shoulders then have begun to make their mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were beginning to radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of two crimson glowing orbs inside of those same two massive crystals inside both of its shoulders that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have now finally and quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages, all until it have then suddenly use and emitting its Internal Ultima Energy Wave Pulse attack, or its Ultima Wave Pulse attack for short, emitting and discharging its pulse of Ultima energy from within its own body, releasing and sending the emitting and discharging pulses of Ultima energy from within to the outside of its body, blasting and slaughtering the countless of numerous vines that were wrapped around its body, destroying and disintegrating the vines with the pulse of Ultima energy that was emitted and discharge from within its body of its Ultima Wave Pulse attack, which was felt as the streaks of Ultima Energy went through her body, ripping and tearing, accelerating the mutation of her cells, damaging the inside of her body while hurting her, causing the pain of what she felt inside both of her own mind and soul, causing her to let out her screeching and screaming wailing roar at this.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trimūrti Persephonemai, after feeling the streaks of Ultima Energy went through her body made by its Ultima Wave Pulse attack, which cause multitude of damages to the inside of her body and the intense severe amount of both pains and agonies that she have felt from the inside that came with it, glaring at the Black Wolflord with the seething fury of her rage and seeing with her eyes that it was still worn down and exhausted after taking a massive and enormous amount of damages to its own body from her constant and continuous attacks and the extreme amount of severe pain and painful agony that it have felt and wear it down in its mind to the point of mental tiredness and exhaustion, causing her to see the opportunity standing right in front of her, deciding to go immediately forward in order to get up close and personally with it as she went up toward her opponent and enemy, getting up close and near to the beastly behemoth Grimm. So when as soon as she came right close and near to the massive enormous Grimm, she grab the Black Wolflord by seizing and grabbing a hold of its two arms within the clutch and iron grip of her hook-like claws of her hands thanks to her own raw brute strength alone, which the Black Wolflord tried to get out of the clutch of her iron grip with own raw brute strength but couldn't do it since it couldn't summon the energy to powered and fuel its strength due to the colossal amount of damages that it have taken to its body and spending most of its energy on its immune system and its symbiotic Bacteriophage virus that were currently counterattacking and eliminating against the AAEB that were inside of its own body that contribute to its exhaustive state that it was now in, and she start pulling the exhausted and tired colossal titanic Grimm in its tired and exhaustive state straight toward to herself with the brute strength of her own two primary arms before she split open her mouth to revealing the multitudes of her serrated, thick, and backward-curving dagger-like teeths and fangs that were all laced with her corrosive acids, resembling a sort of four-petals flower once more, and engulfing her maws around the Black Wolflord's body, easily fitting it in her maws with utter ease, and cramping down both her jaws and mandibles around its body, with her acid-laced teeths and fangs penetrating and puncturing right through its impervious skin and embedding them right into it, allowing her corrosive acids to start melting and dissolving its skins, fleshes, and bones that surrounding her teeths and fangs, creating even throbbing and hurting impulses when the nerves of its nervous system flared up with an intense and severe chain reaction of both a painful and aching emotions, causing the Black Wolflord to grunting and gurgling in all of its pain and agony at this.

However, that was when it suddenly regrew and regenerate its lower jaw when a entirely new lower jaw have all of a suddenly came bursting out of the wound and injury of where the old lower jaw used to be in and where it have been tore off from, replacing the old lower jaw in its place, regrowing and regenerating its lower jaw in its mouth in the process, causing the Black Wolflord to realize of what was going on right now when it have suddenly notice that its lower jaw have regenerate and its nerves was reconnected to it by moving its lower jaw to close and up back to forth and which have it cause to quickly realized and knew of what this meant in its supercomputer-like brain, as its own two massive shoulders red crystals inside of both its shoulders have then begun to make their mechanical-sounding screeching sounds once again as they were now beginning to both radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with an pair of two crimson glowing orbs inside of those same two massive crystals inside both of its shoulders that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until the two have now finally and quickly reach at their fastest and brightest stages, all before finally using and blasting its God Ultima Breath attack in all its most powerful form, blasting out a shining and intense black beam-like concentrated blast made up of Ultima Energy with the flicking of red electricities that were dancing around the black-colored blast and the crimson red aura surrounding it from its mouth directly into the center of Trimūrti Persephonemai's throat, blasting its God Ultima Breath attack down through her throat and went through her monstrous body, the black blast craving right through her body, the black blast ripping and tearing through the inside of her body, before finally exploding out through on the enormous backside of her body, penetrating and destroying the bony armor of her exoskeleton on her backside with complete and utterly ease and coming straight out of her enormous backside of her body, creating a circle-shape hole and injury through her body up into her enormous back, all as the Ultima Energy that came from its God Ultima Breath attack went down through into her body, starting to ripping and tearing from within her body apart from the inside out, causing a severe and intense chain reactions to her nervous system that send signals to her mind of both pain and agony caused by its God Ultima Breath attack, causing her to let go of the Black Wolflord of her mouth, all as it have cause to let out her wailing and screaming screeching roar when it use its God Ultima Breath attack.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Aygül continue to watch in silence with a blank expression on her face before she then spoke Trimūrti Persephonemai's name. "Trimūrti Persephonemai--"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Everyone watched in silence of what was happening all as the waves of Ultima Energy that came from the Black Wolflord's God Ultima Breath attack was pulsating throughout her entire body of her second form, tearing and shredding the inside of her body, destroying her inside from the inside out, causing enormous and tremendous amounts of damages to her body as well as tremendous amounts of pain and agony for Trimūrti Persephonemai.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Letting out its howling roar not in pure rage and fury but in complete and utterly exhaustion, seeing of what was happening with Trimūrti Persephonemai and already knowing in its super computer-like mind that it have did and deal with significant amounts of damages to both her and her body's second form, making their second battle against each other a draw, all while deciding that it has a enough all for one day, the Black Wolflord, after letting out its roar in its exhaustive and worn down state that it was in and already making the choice of its decision, turned itself around and start heading toward the beach where the waters of the sea meet the very sands of the beach in the direction it was now heading in before it dropped down to its four colossal paws of its four legs, in order to converse its energy and travel more efficently, as it continue to walk in its path straight toward the beach. "Looked at the Black Wolflord." Alex commented on what they were seeing, all as the Black Wolflord treaded forward toward the beach and the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea. It manage to get to the beach until the Black Wolflord have finally collapse its body upon the sandy beach in complete tired exhaustion from its second battle against Trimūrti Persephonemai and the enormous amount of damages to its monstrous body that it received and have sustained, needing to converse its energy so that it can focusing and concentrating the rest of its own energy for both its immune system and its symbiotic Bacteriophage virus in order to exterminating and annihilating all of the AAEB at once that the monstrous Grimm itself was currently infected with within a few minutes completely, all before losing its consciousness, yet it was still breathing, slowly inhaling and exhaling the oxygen in its lungs in and out while it was now currently knocked out and unconscious. Everyone have saw of what just happen to the Black Wolflord in silence, before the young scientist spoke and comment. "Look. It's conversing its energy and using it to fighting off the effect of the AAEB, eliminating in the process." Alex said, commenting on the knocked out and unconscious form of the Black Wolflord itself. Onyx said nothing but only nodding his head in agreement with him as they watch the knocked out and unconscious form of the Black Wolflord laying still on the sands of the beach where the very splashing waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea meet, coming in and out with the waves and tides that splash upon them, all while the bright and shining lights of the shining and burning sun was now starting to rising from the east...

The quiet silence over the ten people watching this from the top of the hill was suddenly broken when Crown Iob himself, after arriving in the area in his private Bullhead, came up to them and saw the knocked out and unconscious form of the Black Wolflord's body laying on the beach with his own eyes before he spoke to Onyx. "Dr. Demeterius. Congratulation." He said as he shook Onyx's hand, with his own daughter, Alex, Blake, and Yang watching them while Aygül and Raven continue to look and stared at the knocked out and unconscious form of the Black Wolflord still laying on the beach and Trimūrti Persephonemai in silence, as he then told the old scientist. "We can put this into practical use. We have to get isolate sample of the DNA. And put them into production at once." This cause Blake and Yang narrowed their eyes and glared at him with Raven rolling her eyes at the apparently idiocy of his mind while Alex and Gran looked at each other. However, Onyx pulled Crown Iob's hands off of his hand before he then told him.

"... I won't continue my work on the bacteria nor the slicing of cells that have created Trimūrti Persephonemai in the first place any more." Onyx bluntly told Crown Iob, telling him off.

"What are you talking about?" Crown Iob asked, confused by what Onyx was saying. "Let's create it again." Then he pointed his finger at the knocked out and unconscious form of the Black Wolflord's body as he told him. "You have all the cells you would ever need."

"...The Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai aren't monsters." Onyx all but bluntly told him with brutal and savage amount of honest in his voice, causing Gran, Alex, Blake, Yang and Raven to look at the old scientist, with Aygül continue to still stare and looking at the knocked out and unconscious form of the Black Wolflord's body still laying on the fine sands of the beach and Trimūrti Persephonemai. "The real monsters that are capable and are the only equal to the Creatures of Grimm are the humans and faunus who have created them, either directly or indirectly." That was something that Blake and Yang could actually agree with him about and nodded in agreement with him while they turn their heads to look at each other. After all, they both knew that the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai were different yet were similar to each others in the many way, as they aren't born the way they are but were created and made by the circumstances that were all beyond their control, resulting then as a byproduct of the circumstances that have created and made then, resulting in them becoming of what they are seeing now.

Aygül continue to look in silence, all with a blank expression still on her face, before she then suddenly focus her keen attention at Trimūrti Persephonemai and spoke the female hybrid monster's name. "Trimūrti Persephonemai."

This cause some of the adult to look at the young orphan Rose-Schnee girl, especially Blake, Yang, and Raven, before everyone then look at Trimūrti Persephonemai as she let out the wailing and echoing sound of her screeching roar, the sound of her roar that was majestic and beautiful in its own unique way.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e06IjQgayUw&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=8&t=0s))

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW............................................** _

All as Trimūrti Persephonemai then begun dissolving, dissolving into golden-glowing spores-like energy, dissolving into her golden-glowing energy-like spore particles form, all due to the tremendous amount of damages, along with the massive and enormous amount of both pain and agony that have came with it, to the second form of her body that she have took and received when she was struck by the Black Wolflord's God Ultima Breath attack directly into her throat and exploded right out of her enormous backside, before the beautiful and awe-inspiring clouds of her golden-glowing energy-like spore particles that she have transformed into rose up into the air with everyone who were watching and seeing this in silence, starting to rose and floating up into the air of the skies all as the shining sun was arising from the east, with the ghostly image of an young smiling maiden, a graceful and elegant young smiling spider faunus maiden, the ghostly image of Kore, the young smiling spider faunus maiden of who made up of what Trimūrti Persephonemai that she was and was the very soul of Trimūrti Persephonemai herself, appearing amongst the spectacular and impressive golden-glowing energy-like spore particles briefly for only a instant, before they now started to rise and ascend, the magnificent clouds of the heavenly and divine golden-glowing energy-like spore particles now rising and ascending, willingly exiling herself from the world of Remnant that she was born in because she was all too aware that she pose a potentially danger, all too aware of the potential danger that she pose, to the humans and faunus of Remnant, up until the impressive magnificent and breathtakingly spectacular golden-glowing clouds of Trimūrti Persephonemai's beautiful heavenly and striking divine energy-like spore particles essences finally disappear and exiling herself into the blue skies of the heaven to the endless void of the silence darkness that was space itself.

Everyone just stood in complete and utter silence at what that they have saw with their own eyes... before Aygül suddenly said one word. "...Thank You..."

This cause everyone to look in confusion with an equally confused and bemused expressions on all of their faces at what the young Rose-Schnee girl have said.

"What?" Onyx said, perplex by what the young girl said with her cryptic words due to how young she was compare to everyone else.

"I heard of what Trimūrti Persephonemai said to me to tell all of us." Aygül answered. That is what cause everyone to look back up at the blue skies of the heaven themselves.

"Kore." Onyx said, calling out to the golden-glowing energy-like spore particles essences of Trimūrti Persephonemai, calling out to the monster that was his spider faunus daughter Kore who was now Trimūrti Persephonemai herself, as he walked forward. However, that was all before the sound of a gun that was shot and fired was heard just as the bullet struck the old scientist, hitting and striking right through the right side of his chest. As everyone became horrified of what they saw and grasp in horror at what just happen, Onyx merely and calmly look down at the bullet wound in his chest with calm stride at this and upon seeing the sight of the bullet wound in his chest with his blood now leaking out, he remarked at this in an calm dignified manner. "Look like the repercussion of my action has now came..."

With that final words, Onyx fell down to the ground and died, taking the knowledge of how the Black Wolflord's cells work with him to his grave, causing the knowledge of how the Black Wolflord's cells work to be now gone, now became forgotting along with him now, with his death to the afterlife. Gran, Alex, and Crown Iob quickly rushed to Onyx's now dead body in horror as Blake immediately grab Aygül and held her in her arms protectively in order to protect her half niece as Yang quickly transformed both pair of Inferno Celica (Ember Celica's upgraded forms) into their combat mode at the sight of what have just happen in front of them while Raven have immediately and instantly put her right hand on the handle grip of her sheathed Ōdachi-like sword Omen in its scabbard.

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

"Dr. Demeterius!"

However, Raven immediately pulled out Omen right out of its scabbard in a instant just as another sound of a gunshot was suddenly heard before she easily cleaved the bullet that attempt to strike the cat faunus with the blade of her Ōdachi-like sword, cutting and splitting the speeding bullet into two pieces with utter ease thanks to her own reflexes, before the speeding bullet could even struck through Blake's back and Aygül. Yang, Raven, and Alex turn their heads to where the bullets came from and saw GVB89 standing on the side of the road that was located on one of the side of the nearby hills, that was vaguely near to where they currently are at the moment, right beside the left side of his car, now currently equipped with tires that are specialized in moving and driving through slippy terrains without either stopping or getting swung on the wet roads that most cars would with way more general and far less specialized tires, and holding his anti-material rifle weapon in his hands with smoke coming out of its barrel as he quickly clock back his own anti-material rifle weapon that he was using, ejecting the empty cartridge casing of the bullet right out of his anti-material rifle into the air before the bullet casing landing on the muddy ground of the road, before the four prosthesis-limbed mercenary agent then immediately tossed his anti-material rifle into the passenger seat of his sport car through the open window, seeing his main job of assassinating and killing Onyx was now done, as the Golden Retriever Faunus then quickly got into his favorite sport car.

"It's him!" Alex said, recongizing the Male Vacuian Golden Retriever Faunus mercenary agent from before, when GVB89 attack the meeting with Bio-General Agent Bae and when he took the briefcase that was holding and containing the ADED and the AAEB during the dwindling countdown of when the Black Wolflord was going to be release from its prison.

"Oh, that's son of a-!" Yang said, just as GVB89 suddenly drove off and is taking off in his sport car and speeding down the wet road. ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JgUZXQOy8Q&list=PL8sOCVIcXiDTcHRVYtJn3UBJqp90Tarv9&index=4)) In response to this, Yang immediately dash, with Alex quickly following her behind in order to assist her in whatever way he can, before the blonde human huntress got onto her yellow motorcycle Bumblebee, instantly detaching the sidecar from her motorbike's side with a mere switch of its lever of the attachment and connection point, and she quickly took off with an accelerated bolt of speed on Bumblebee, chasing right after him on her motorcycle, with Alex quickly following her behind in one of the Humvee-like all-terrain off-road jeeps that were station and drove.

GVB89's sport car was racing down the currently wet road that was beside the sight of the open waters of the sea as he speed and steered around the curves and bents of the muddy road with ease, passing by the knocked out form and unconscious body of the Black Wolflord, before Yang quickly caught up to his sport car on Bumblebee from behind and start shooting at him with one of the gloves of Inferno Celica, begun shooting and firing out shotgun shells out of Inferno Celica at him, one of which struck and destroyed the left side door mirror with just a single round of shot. The Golden Retriever Faunus mercenary agent immediately responded of being shot at by the blonde huntress that was chasing right after him is to zig-zagging his sport car left to right while speeding down the road, letting the agent to making it harder for her to aim properly to hit without missing her shot at him and unable to get the side of the speeding car without the possibility of getting hit by it as he raced his car while they sped down the wet road. Luckily for Yang, however, Alex has decide to take a shortcut in order to catch up to them and block off GVB89 to prevent his path of planned escape route by driving right through a typical field of normal grasses, taking advantage of the vehicle's off-road all-terrain capabilities, before he then drove in front of them, managing to drive just right in front of them, taking the mercenary agent by complete surprised of what he saw and forcing him to slow down his sport car in order to not crash, allowing the young scientist to be able to kept pace with the Golden Retriever Faunus' sport car and Bumblebee in the car he was in, as Alex then slammed the jeep right into the side of GVB89's sport car and keeping him in place while they speeded down the road by using the strength and the weight of the jeep the young scientist was driving in against the mercenary agent's sport car, preventing him from turning and cutting him off of heading in his escape route, all before jumping off of the road into one of the into between the girds of Section I of the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6, specifically between Grids I3 to I4, land and crashing right in between them, with the jeep that Alex was driving in crashing its bumper into the muddy ground before toppling over and landing on its top side while GVB89's sport car skid across the mud of the ground before finally crashing and tumble over until it have landed on its side. Yang also jumped off of the wet asphalt road on Bumblebee before she then jumped right off of her favorite yellow motorcycle, causing Bumblebee to land on the muddy ground with an thud before suddenly falling over on its side and skidding right across the mud until the yellow bike have crawled to a stop when its two wheels have finally stop spinning around, and landing right beside and right next to the crashed jeep on her boots with an thud, taking absolutely no damage thanks to the combination of using both her own aura and semblance together, before she then spoke to Alex rather causally with her left hand on the bottom of the crashed jeep. "Hey, are you okay in there, Al?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Alex answered, all as he crawled right out of the jeep that he have droved and crashed without any sort of injuries.

After she have got a confirmation from Alex, Yang lifted her head and saw GVB89 crawling out of the left side of his crashed sport car through the window with his anti-material rifle he was holding in one of his hands. Once she have gotting him within her sight as he jumped out of his crashed car, the blonde huntress immediately bolted and she begun to dash toward him, rushing right at the mercenary agent in her bolting charge straight toward him. Just as GVB89 quickly took aimed of his anti-material sniper rifle and looked through the scope, aiming right at Yang, all while she was heading straight for him in her rushing and sprinting path toward himself before the Golden Retriever Faunus fired a bullet from his gun, firing a bullet from an Anti-Aura round in his anti-material rifle, and clocking back his weapon for another round of bullet in order to firing another one before he then press trigger of his gun, firing another speeding bullet from his rifle in her path again, but the blonde human dodge the incoming fired speeding bullets coming right at her with ease by jolting her head to the right for the first bullet that was heading straight for her head in its path, passing right by her ear, and then ducking her head under for the second one, causing both of the bullets that he have fired from his weapon to miss their target by a margin, all as she have now gotting closer and nearer to him in her sprint toward him. GVB89 took another aimed through the scope of his anti-material rifle, getting a good aim on Yang in her tackle due to being now near to him, and was about to press trigger with his fingers in order to fire again, all in order to kill her to kill Alex since he was a eyewitness and escape with his life, but he've made a critical error when he pushed one of his runner blade prosthesis legs way too hard into the muddy ground, making him slip and pointing his anti-material rifle upward toward the sky, while causing him to press the trigger to fired too early and misfiring into the air with his weapon, completely missing his intended target. Seeing that he have missed his shot at her by an large margin, Yang instantly took the chance immediately and jump off of the ledge at him, jumping on him by throwing her own body right against his, tackling and throwing both herself and the mercenary agent himself down to the muddy ground.

The two quickly got up as GVB89 clock his anti-material rifle to reload his gun, reloading his gun with another round of bullet, and took aim, aiming right at her, before then pressing the trigger, firing the bullet from the barrel of his anti-material rifle, but Yang quickly dodge the bullet that was fired at her by jumping to the left before she dashed at him and then swung her left fist in a punch right at him, but the mercenary agent manage to block and stopped the attack when he swung the bottom of his rifle, stopping the attack, before she then swung her right prosthesis right arm at him, forcing him to use the side of his anti-material rifle to block it, which bend the anti-material rifle into a u-shape, wrecking his weapon in the process, but the Golden Retriever Faunus quickly improvised by tossing his now wrecked weapon at her, forcing the blonde huntress to knock it out of the way but this is what he wanted, as it have distracted her for an moment at least, as he return the flavor to her and quickly attack her by giving her a kick with one of his blade runner leg.

Soon, the blonde human huntress and the mercenary agent fought and scuffle against each other in their fight at close-ranged, using only their own limbs and skills to attacking each other with the blunt force of their attacks, managing to hit and strike at each other's body with their own limbs and skills, with GVB89 managing to his hold against the blonde human herself with his creative and improvised pragmatic fighting style, but Yang easily held most of the advantage in their fight as it was just one-sided, due to the Golden Retriever Faunus' four prosthesis limbs being unfitted for muddy combat environments and not being prepared for that, all while he also knew that his two prosthesis arms and runner blade legs respectively, while are technically made for combat, they're specialized and suited for stealth-orientated combat operations only and are, therefore, unsuited for direct combat in the long-term, and his aura can't last forever as the blonde human hunter and the mercenary agent faunus kept on fighting in their battle for a bit longer. All before GVB89, after managing to block one of her incoming punch attacks that were aiming right for him with his right forearm, finished the fight and ending it shorthanded by suddenly pulling out an small pepper spray can out of his right prosthesis forearm when it have suddenly ejecting it out of his right prosthesis forearm right into his left hand and using quickly to spray at Yang's face, distracting her from her target and erecting a yelp of surprise and pain from her when they have struck her face, temporary blinding her eyes and it could have been much a longer time if weren't thanks to her own aura, for a moment, as he then pointed and aimed his right prosthesis arm at her face and the right hand of his prosthesis suddenly flipped up, flipping the right hand of his right prosthesis arm up, flipping and opening it to revealing it to be a literal arm cannon (and it was a _plasma laser_ cannon one at that no less) that was building and modified into his right prosthesis arm, before firing a small burst of energy from his right arm cannon in its weakest setting, with the blonde huntress' aura managing to absorbing the blunt of the attack yet blinded three of her main senses, causing her to lose her concentration and focus on this, temporary for at least a moment, before the faunus mercenary agent punch her across the face.

GVB89 have saw the chance that he created beforehand in his cunning mind. Thus, this have allow the mercenary agent immediately took the chance once he was done with distracting and blinding her senses temporary before punching her in the face to the ground after he have did all that, as he instantly ran in a bolted dash right toward the heating pad of Grid I4 in Sector G of the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 through the muddy ground and quickly got onto the heating pad, in order to gain better stabilities and get a better bearing for himself to use his plasma laser arm cannons due to his runner blade legs being unfit for muddy terrains. As Yang has recovered from what he did when her three of her five senses recovered and normalized from what has just transpired quickly thanks to her aura, returning her senses to normal and allowing her to manage to regain her bearing rather quickly, the blonde huntress swiftly got herself off of the muddy ground made by the rain with her arms before she saw GVB89 standing on the heating pad just as after when he have flipped up the hand of his left prosthesis arm to reveal that it was another plasma laser arm cannon and aimed both of them at her while they begin to charge in an rapid pace of acceleration, preparing to fire, all as the Golden Retriever Faunus knew that she can't tanked two blasts of plasma at the same time even with the combination of her aura and semblance since it will just melt right through her aura and semblance, while using the mud to his advantage since he knew that she can't really run really fast, away or toward, without the probability of slipping or getting stuck into the mud before the charge was about to be done in a couple of second, just as he was about to fired them when his prepared and ready, readying to fire them at once in his attempt to kill her, all while Yang glared at him, ready about to do either of them depending on what is her next move judging by the expression of her face, even if it is going to cost her life.

But before he could attempt to do that, the pad that he was standing on suddenly activated, distracting them for a split second, before suddenly discharging its currents of electricity out, vaporizing and designating GVB89, vaporizing and designating him out of existence to the land of the dead in the process, leaving behind only his four now melted prosthesis limbs.

Yang just stood there and stared bug-eyed, albeit numbed, in shock (no pun intended... at least) of what she have saw happen in front of her eyes... before she have manage to finally found her voice to speak, still numb at what she have saw and the now melted prosthesis that were laying on the pad. "...Well then... look like he got..." She then flashed a shit-eating grin that was written across on her face at what she was about to say. " _Roosted_." Then she laughed, albeit sounding a lot like a forced one at that. "HAhahahahahahaaaa!" Alex then groaned inawkwardly at that joke that she made before she shook her head as she comment to herself with smile on her face and a causal tone of voice. "Man, I am so messed _up_!"

* * *

It was soon reveal Ren was the one who have activated the pad of Grid I4 with a mere press of a button all while Gird I4 of the Section I was now both glowing and bleeping, after seeing of what have just happened outside of the makeshift building and decide to assisting and helping the two of them dealing with GVB89 by using the M6300 TC Valkyrie System MK 2.1.6 before he got an alert when he stood on the pad and immediately disingrate him with a mere press of a button to get rid of him for them in the process, all in order to make their life much easier and getting revenge for Onyx's sudden death by his hands, avenging Onyx. Killing two or more or multiple birds, depending on who you ask really, with one stone as the old saying goes.

All as he took his finger off of the console while he give a calm exhaling of his breath at this.

* * *

Yang and Alex climb up the muddy slope to get onto the wet asphalt road and came up onto the aforementioned wet asphalt road, seeing the calm waters of the open blue sea with their eyes and taking in the beauty of it despite parts of their bodies being covered in muds which they took it in with dignity, before they heard a honking car horn and saw Blake and Gran, who left Aygül in Raven's care and guard only for this occasion temporary, came up to them in Gran's SUV car on the wet asphalt road as they then stopped in front of them and got out of the SUV, with Blake being the first one to speak, speaking to her human wife in a snarky tone. "So you had your fun of playing in the dirt with getting a bit of mud in your hair?"

"Yep." Yang answer to her cat faunus wife's question.

"Well, it is pretty ironic really when you think about it. Considering of how you have acted and behave when we were younger back then and first met, since you were rather protective of your hair and if anything tried to touch it or cut a speck off, you would have gone ballistic even if it is just one speck of dirt."

"Blake. We have live through during a period when the world was in total war after the fall of Beacon over a decade ago, which can change people, for better _and_ for worse."

"Which is all too true unfortunately, Yang."

"Oh yeah. It is, Blake."

"You two looked like The Bat and his sidekick Robin Boy." Gran comment as she give her boyfriend a napkin to wipe the mud off of his face, which Alex gladly accepted.

"Hey, maybe we could do that." Yang joked, which kinda fell flat to be rather honest but hey, if you tried to fit in with the younger generation, you would tried to make jokes that fell flat too.

"How is the doctor?" Alex asked, wondering the current states of Onyx. Blake and Gran just said nothing as the cat faunus shook her head at the young doctor's question, which made the two of them knew the answer to that question.

"Oh... well... Damn, that's really sucks." Yang said, which Alex nodded in agreement with her at what she have said. All as the black cat faunus came to her blonde human wife's side and put her hand on her shoulder in sympathy at what she was feeling.

The four adults were in silence before they turn around and look at the silence knocked out and unconscious form of the Black Wolflord's own body laying against the sands of the beach with the rolling waves of the Emprise du Lion Sea splashing onto it close to where they were currently at...

...All before the Black Wolflord suddenly open its pair of eyes that were a endless voids of darkness with its glowing and radiating crimson and nightmarish and hellish silted pupils that were the color of a human or a faunus' red blood and lifting itself right up, lifting right up its body, lifting its body right up, from the sands of the beach, taking everyone who have saw it by startling surprised and jolting shock, as Gran immediately grab Alax's right arm in fright while Yang has immediately put her arms around her wife Blake protectively, before letting out its booming, clamorous, roaring, and sonorous loud roar, yet not in its vengeful fury and godlike wrath of its raging anger but in its complete fatigue weariness and utterly enervation exhaustion.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Both extremely tiredness of its fatigue and debilitating weariness of its exhaustion after it have received and sustaining large amounts of damages that created multiple number of wounds and injures from its opponent's attacks that it healed and regenerated to its body in its second fight and battle with Trimūrti Persephonemai, the Black Wolflord, already having making its decision in its supercomputer-like brain, decide that it had a enough for one day, after having receiving and sustaining enormous amounts of damages to its body in that fight and battle, as the titanic behemoth Grimm slowly turn around to face the Emprise du Lion Sea and walked forward, walking forward in the direction of the path that it was now heading in, walking toward the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea in its path, walking the path that it was walking on while it was treading through the beach that it was in with each quaking steps of its four massive paws landing upon the sands below, all while everyone watched it in silence, the four adults of Blake, Yang, Alex, and Gran were standing at where they were while Aygül, Raven, Ren, and the Vacuian soldiers were standing on top of the hill, were watching it go in utter silence, until it have came right to the edge of the sea of where both the shifting sands of the beach and the splashing waves of the waters meet each other and entering right into the calm and still waters and swam, swimming peacefully through the quiet waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea in the soundless and noiseless silent of its own muted silence, before the Black Wolflord have finally plunge beneath right into the calm water of the blue sea and diving deep underneath the blue surface of the Emprise du Lion Sea, diving right under into the depth, disappearing and vanishing from sight, into the abyssal deep.

The four adults on the road just stood still and stared in silence at this before Alex manage to find his voice to speak at what have happen exactly when he came over to the driver side of his girlfriend's SUV. "The Black Wolflord is now back to the depth of the waters. And Trimūrti Persephonemai is now in the sky." He said as Gran came to the passenger side of her car.

"And you two going to the island of Patch." Blake comment.

"Oh yeah, we are." Gran said, remembering about that detail that Alex has ask her about on their date together.

"Well, you two have fun at Patch! I grew up there!" Yang said, teasing both Gran and her own boyfriend, which made Alex chuckle at that.

"A nice thought. But I cancelled it." Alex told them. The three women were took by surprised of what they've heard from him.

"Huh?"

"Why is that?" Yang asked him, surprised and dumbfounded by what she heard from him and was now confused by this.

"Because wherever you go, people, both humans and faunus alike, are the same." Alex said, as he and Gran got into her SUV while he told them, learning the reasons of why Onyx was so cynical about the uses of science itself. "Good, bad, and the ugly, in every parts of the world of Remnant." This made Yang laughed and slapped her knees at what she heard from him as she put her hand on the roof.

"HA! My friend; You just have absolutely _no_ idea of how _true_ that saying is!" Yang laughed as she told him through the window of their car.

"Then, where will you two go?" Blake asked him.

"Well, first of all... to bed, I think." Alex answered. "I haven't slept in ages." This made Gran smiled at what she heard and spoke to him.

"I'll go with you." Alex then look at her surprised.

"Now?"

"I will always be with you." Gran said, which made Alex and Blake chuckle while Yang laugh.

"Oh, just go quit it! Go have your fun together with each other, you two lovebirds!" Yang said cheerfully with a laugh.

With that, Alex and Gran then drove away in Gran's SUV as Blake and Yang waved their hands goodbye to them before disappearing from their sights on the road. Unknown to the unaware Bumblebee couple, everything that have happen up to the Black Wolflord going back into the black abyss was watched by something, probably a small creature of some sort, hiding in the dark shadows under the waters and lurking beneath the waves of the tide after seeing what happen with only the vague outline of its shadow being seen beneath the waves of the water before it then crept back slowly and disappeared into the darkness of the deep...

As the Vacuian humans and faunus soldiers and technician were now dismantling and packing up the equipments around the area and savage any wreckages, Aygül, Raven, and Ren stood on top of the hill in silence like a pair of stone statues, with Blake and Yang soon joining the three of them, as they silently stared out into the vast distance at the vast openiness of the Emprise du Lion Sea, wondering of what the Black Wolflord was thinking in its mind now. All while Crown Iob stood inside of the tent over the dead body of Onyx where the corpse was placed in silent, mourning for the death of his old colleague briefly in silence, before leaving the tent, walking outside of the tent, as it was now stripped closed.

Silence now loomed inside the darkness of the tent over the dead body and corpse of Onyx... before the voice of Kore was heard over her father's own dead body and corpse, all as Kore spoken and comment her words.

"How long have you been living in such an age? Maybe it's started... when the first humanity rose out from the dust that they came from. Or maybe... when the gods themselves have created humanity. Please think about that one more time..."

And so... the story ends.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWf6-GRUs9w))

Some stories end with happiness and joy...

Inside of the Belladonna-Xiao Long Household, Blake and Yang gave loving smiles of warmth and comfort at this as the blonde human holding their own child Bumblebee in her hands up in the air, who give giggles of cheer and joy as the young cat faunus of the Bumblebee couple swung her still developing and growing limbs around with playfulness.

Outside of the Belladonna-Xiao Long Household, Raven stood triumphantly victorious while holding her sword up into the air with her foot right on top of the defeated bodies of Ilia, Tai, and her brother Qrow at the bottom, with a pair of sweatdrops clinging on the heads of both Ghira and Kali themselves right at the sight of what they are seeing in the garden.

While Alex and Gran were dancing in a party around to the music, laughing and enjoying their times together without a care in the world right now, all as Crown Iob just cried in both sheer joy and proudness at his own little girl, his own daughter, now growing up into a fine woman of her own rights.

While other ends with sadness and tragedy...

As the grey clouds of the storm of the heaven above cried with their pouring tears of sadness falling from the sky, Ren walked down the street with his own trench jacket on through the pouring water droplets of the rain itself, in silence and alone, while they continue to fall and pour their tears of sympathy on him, all as a girl with hairs of different colors and a umbrella stood still in the rain and stared at him in her silence from afar.

And in the mysterious and unknown abyss of the world of the Remnant's oceans that covered most of the entire world itself that was beyond our understanding, the Black Wolflord swam slowly in silence through the cold and dark depth of the black abyssal deep itself, a bitter and cruel reminder of the uncaring cold and heartless cruel reality of the world that it live in that was its own existance, with its only company and companion that it only have being all of the anger, the pain, the sadness, the loneliness, and the hatred that it will constantly feels with neither beginnings nor ends.

But no matter how or what it goes, all stories have an end, even those that are not finished...

Aygül, inside of her own room, finished her detailed painting that she was doing on her own table, the painting that show a red rose with six white petals, a giant and open red rose with six white petals that was floating near the world of Remnant in the endless darkness of outer space itself...

A clear reminder that monsters and creatures, beings like the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai themselves, aren't born the way that they are but are made of what they are by the circumstances that were beyond their control that have created them, turning and transforming them of what they are, turning and transforming them into monsters, monsters that were created by tragedy, monsters of tragedy...

**THE END**


End file.
